


За прозрачной стеной

by Keishiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Так случилось, что Жан-Жак едет на соревнования с другим тренером. Самое херовое решение ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Поднимаясь к себе в номер после банкета, Жан-Жак думает, что жизнь — парадоксальная штука. Год назад он приехал на чемпионат полным самых радужных надежд — в итоге облажался на короткой, поссорился с лучшим другом и разошёлся с девушкой. В этот же раз начиналось так хреново, что пару раз хотелось плюнуть на всё и сняться: перед поездкой мама с сестрой попали в аварию, Николь получила сотрясение мозга и до сих пор лежала в больнице, мама сломала руку, и отец был вынужден остаться с ними, а с Жан-Жаком поехал знакомый тренер (знакомый больше родителям, скажем откровенно), который, конечно, был лучше, чем ничего, но всё равно Жан-Жак чувствовал себя ужасно одиноко. Симон Мерсье ему не нравился. Здоровый, как медведь, даже не поверишь, что бывший фигурист (правда, у русских Фельцман тоже человек-гора, а в молодости катался покруче Жан-Жака, но в юного стройного Мерсье как-то совсем не верилось), и личных границ в упор не видит. Жан-Жак их тоже обычно не видит, чем и знаменит, но он, по крайней мере, оставляет сальные шуточки для ровесников, а не делится ими с тренером или юниорами. Короче, не нравился — и всё.

Изабелла тоже не поехала. Она вообще заметно к нему охладела, впрочем, это было взаимно. После дурацкого заявления Жан-Жака о том, что они поженятся, когда он возьмёт золото в финале Гран-При, она, конечно, мило поулыбалась в камеры, но когда они остались наедине, улыбка быстро исчезла.

— Такие решения не принимают в одиночку, — сказала она строго, словно учительница, отчитывающая школьника. — Ты мог бы сначала спросить меня. И знаешь, сейчас я уже думаю, что соглашаться будет не лучшей идеей. Мне хорошо с тобой, но брак — это слишком серьёзно. Если ты завоюешь золото, я не знаю, как мы будем выходить из сложившейся ситуации.

«Разруливай как хочешь», — вот что услышал Жан-Жак, но разруливать не пришлось, золото он так и не взял. После этого «роман века», как его окрестили таблоиды (только канадские, но это несущественно), подугас, а в июне Изабелла предложила остаться друзьями, пообещав, что для прессы и фанатов они по-прежнему будут счастливой парой, пока Жан-Жак этого хочет. Он мог изобразить обиду, но не стал, потому что ценил Изабеллу и не хотел терять её совсем. В этом году финал Гран-При совпал со сроками сдачи её дизайнерского проекта, и всю поддержку Жан-Жак получал через твиттер. Опять же, лучше, чем ничего, но…

В самолёте Мерсье доставал Жан-Жака вопросами, словно всерьёз считал, что должен знать о временном подопечном всё и немножко больше, и ладно бы про программу — но его интересовали и отношения с соперниками, и с Изабеллой, и что только не. Особенно расспрашивал про Изабеллу, даже поинтересовался, не боится ли она отпускать его одного на соревнования — ведь там поклонницы, юные красивые фигуристки, и так далее, и тому подобное. Как будто только присмотр Изабеллы удерживал Жан-Жака от того, чтобы завалить первую попавшуюся красотку. Бесило страшно, особенно очередным напоминанием, что с Изабеллой у них так ничего и не вышло, а ведь он правда хотел на ней жениться… Сперва Жан-Жак отделывался односложными ответами, но это только вызывало новые вопросы. В конце концов, когда Мерсье доебался с вопросами про личную жизнь, он не выдержал и рассказал свою любимую историю «я честный католик и храню девственность до свадьбы», ухмыляясь при этом во весь рот. Мерсье наконец-то понял, что над ним издеваются, и отстал, хотя лицо у него осталось странное. Настучит родителям. Ну и пускай.

И вот после всего этого дерьма жизнь вдруг начала налаживаться. Во-первых, Мерсье всё-таки вспомнил, зачем приехал, и начал давать вполне дельные советы, и оказалось, что про программу он знает неожиданно много — даже больше, чем можно было понять по рассказам родителей. Явно наблюдал, а Жан-Жак почти и не помнил, чтобы видел его на катке — значит, следил за предыдущими этапами, и очень внимательно. Во-вторых, в отеле Жан-Жак с ходу наткнулся на Отабека, с которым так и не удалось поговорить за прошедший год. Поговорить было необходимо, потому что Жан-Жак тогда ступил в лучших традициях самовлюблённого еблана Джей-Джея: сперва ходил везде под руку с невестой, а потом удивлялся, что старый друг не горит желанием побыть при них третьим лишним. Впрочем, Отабек как-то подозрительно быстро затусил с Юрой Плисецким, так что Жан-Жак даже почувствовал себя немножко брошенным. Быстро же его променяли на Русскую Фею. От обиды он тогда и ляпнул про помолвку, цвет фигурного катания посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и всё покатилось по наклонной.

Очень быстро Жан-Жак понял, что налажал из них двоих именно он, и почти решился извиниться… почти. Всё что-то мешало, всё тянул, пока лицом к лицу не столкнулись. У него, конечно, было чем заняться, но только сейчас, встретив Отабека в холле отеля, Жан-Жак осознал, как скучал. Как не хватало разговоров в скайпе, бессмысленных перекидываний фотками в «Инстаграме» и просто понимания, что где-то есть человек, которому ты можешь сказать что угодно, и от тебя не отмахнутся, потому что «это же Джей-Джей, не воспринимайте его серьёзно». Отабек никогда не отмахивался, с того дня, когда они познакомились на катке в Детройте. Правда, Жан-Жак тогда не развернул ещё в полной мере своё фирменное ебанатство, оно же Джей-Джей стайл, но всё равно. Хреновый был год, и Жан-Жак прекрасно понимал, что сам виноват.

Отабек, кажется, принял его извинения раньше, чем Жан-Жак их озвучил. Улыбнулся и сказал, что всё понимает. Личная жизнь, невеста, ну. Жан-Жак офигел от этой щедрости и на радостях откатал короткую так, что в итоговом зачёте влез между Плисецким и Никифоровым, оттеснив Отабека на четвёртое место — опять. Вот за это ему стыдно уже не было. На льду каждый сам за себя. А медаль они потом обмыли вместе.

Кстати да, медаль. Жан-Жак лезет в карман и вытягивает за ленту своё потом и кровью выстраданное серебро. Надо будет убрать в сумку, пока не проебал по пьяни. И так уже кинул на стол, чтобы по время танцев на шее не болталась, и забыл, хорошо ещё, Крис напомнил. Жан-Жак к тому времени был уже порядком поддат, успел выкинуть к чёртовой матери галстук, дразнил Плисецкого феечкой, фотографировался в обнимку с Мерсье и был готов творить прочие непотребства. В плане непотребств Крис намеревался присоединиться и даже курировать, но тут вмешался Отабек, отогнал Жана-Жака от Мерсье и пообещал проводить завтра в аэропорт, если сейчас Жан-Жак пойдёт баиньки. Жан-Жак так офигел от этой незатейливой манипуляции, что очнулся уже в холле. Крис, кажется, ржал. Крис — скотина. Мог бы и уговорить остаться.

В номере пусто — Мерсье остался на банкете. Жан-Жак сказал ему, что идёт наверх, но тот даже не ответил, только уставился нетрезвым взглядом. Наверняка был в шоке от его поведения, но Жан-Жаку уже всё равно. Завтра в полдень они вылетают домой, и что там останется думать Мерсье — его не волнует. Сам, между прочим, нажрался не меньше, если не больше. И вообще, нормальный мужик, чего Жан-Жак к нему прикопался? Хотел побольше узнать, так все хотят узнать о нём побольше, на то он и Король Джей-Джей, звезда Канады. Все его любят.

Жан-Жак суёт медаль обратно в карман — ладно, из брюк никуда не денется, — сбрасывает одежду прямо на пол и, откинув покрывало, падает на кровать. Блаженство. Надо бы принять душ, но ему ужасно лень и голова кружится, так что утром. Всё утром. Жан-Жак обнимает подушку, зарывается в неё лицом, и ему так хорошо, как ни разу не было за весь прошедший год.

***

Он просыпается от навалившейся тяжести. В панике он не понимает, что происходит, и бьётся под этой тяжестью, как рыба на льду; потом ощущает жар чужого тела и хватку рук на своих плечах, и почему-то первое, что приходит в голову — его собираются убить. Маньяк. Сумасшедший фанат. От ужаса он окончательно перестаёт соображать, вырывается бессмысленно и безуспешно, но потом щёку обдаёт крепкий запах виски и знакомый голос произносит:

— Тише, малыш.

Жан-Жак охуевает настолько, что замирает, и тут же его перестают держать, а вместо этого чужие руки проходятся по его бокам. Одеяла почему-то нет, куда оно делось? Он же укрылся, прежде чем заснуть.

— Ждал, — шепчет Мерсье ему в ухо, тяжело дыша. — Ждал… я знал, что ты будешь ждать, да? Мой мальчик…

Он наваливается на Жан-Жака, прижимает ладонью поясницу, стискивает обнажённую ягодицу, сильно и больно, и тут Жан-Жак наконец понимает, что происходит, и у него взрывается мозг. Это абсурдно, невероятно. Мерсье — его тренер, он никогда… как, чёрт возьми, ему это вообще пришло в голову?!

— Слезь с меня! — шипит Жан-Жак, яростно толкаясь, чтобы спихнуть с себя пьяного идиота. — Ты что, дебил?! Ты меня с кем-то попутал, идиот, это я, Жан-Жак Леруа, отвали, слышишь?!

Он ругается и отбивается, как может, локтями, затылком, пятками, потому что, блядь, какого хрена, что в голове у этого дебила, Жан-Жак его убьёт, как только вырвется, что очень сложно сделать, когда такая туша навалилась на тебя, ногами придавив под коленями, а рукой — между лопаток. Ну и когда ты сам ещё не протрезвел и половина усилий уходит на то, чтобы хоть как-то координировать движения. Это самая идиотская и мерзкая ситуация, какую только можно представить, и Жан-Жак зол, по-настоящему зол, он не стесняется в выражениях, пытается вцепиться Мерсье в волосы, но тот перехватывает его руку и прижимает к спине, и всё шепчет: «Тише, мальчик, тише, что же ты так…», ощупывает спину, бёдра, задницу, а Жан-Жак шипит: «Какой, сука, мальчик, глаза разуй! Я Жан-Жак, твой подопечный, иди проспись, педофил сраный!» — тоже вполголоса, чтобы не прибежали из соседнего номера. Чёрт знает, какая тут слышимость, а скандала Жан-Жаку не надо, это не тот скандал, которым потом можно будет бравировать. Пьяный тренер, попутавший своего же фигуриста с блядью, — позор, а не пиар. Он вырывается уже почти безнадёжно, с заломленной рукой особо не подёргаешься, и думает, что утром, когда Мерсье проспится, он ему всё выскажет. И как лапал, и какую херню нёс. Тот потом родителям на глаза не посмеет показаться, если у него есть хоть капля совести. Жан-Жак в подробностях всё распишет, не постесняется, и добавит, что пить надо меньше, что на банкете все напиваются, но не настолько же…

А потом Мерсье засовывает пальцы ему в задницу, и все заготовленные слова вылетают у Жан-Жака из головы. Это уже не пьяная возня, это… Блядь! Жан-Жак рвётся всерьёз, изо всех сил, но туша на нём, кажется, весит тонну, она просто пригвождает его к кровати, а рука вот-вот вылетит из сустава. И тут ему становится по-настоящему страшно.

— Перестань! — шёпотом орёт он. — Остановись, слышишь?! Ты ебанулся! Я не хочу, ты, мудила, прекрати немедленно! Перестань, перестань!

Но Мерсье суёт пальцы ещё глубже и поворачивает их, и это, блядь, больно. Жан-Жак никогда не занимался анальным сексом, из любопытства попробовал как-то раз собственными пальцами, но осторожно, и то было не очень. У Мерсье руки здоровые, как он сам, и Жан-Жаку кажется, что его сейчас порвут. Умом он понимает, что можно позвать на помощь, но не может. Страх и стыд от одной только мысли, что кто-то войдёт и увидит, как Мерсье трахает его пальцами, пережимают горло. Это будет конец его карьеры, да что там, после такого останется только подняться на крышу отеля и прыгнуть вниз. Поэтому он кричит шёпотом, надеясь, что хоть одно его слово пробьётся к затуманенным алкоголем мозгам, но Мерсье только бормочет: «Жаркий, какой ты жаркий, Джей-Джей, мальчик, я так и знал, знал, что ты хочешь меня, хороший мой…» Он же не слышит, с ужасом понимает Жан-Жак, вообще ничего не слышит, там чёрная дыра, в которую проваливаются все слова, словно это не человек, а робот вжимает его в постель, лижет шею и продолжает вталкивать пальцы ему в зад. Но он всё равно матерится и требует отпустить, потому что если замолчать… это будет значить, что он смирился и готов позволить Мерсье делать всё, что тот хочет. Ну уж нет!

Когда Мерсье вынимает из него пальцы и не засовывает больше, Жан-Жак только думает: «Сука, наконец-то». Чувствует он себя так, словно его возили мордой по грязи. Его трясёт, и хочется только одного: чтобы Мерсье свалил куда подальше и никогда больше не показывался ему на глаза, до конца жизни. Тогда можно будет дойти до душа и отмыться от его прикосновений, а потом завернуться в одеяло и лечь на пол — на кровать эту он точно не вернётся. Может быть, даже заснуть. Жан-Жак не уверен, что получится, но если он будет думать о том, что с ним сделал этот пьяный урод, то спятит, так что надо будет попробовать отключиться, а утром он что-нибудь придумает. Только бы Мерсье отпустил его наконец, плечо уже болит, и ноги, в которые тот упирается коленями, болят тоже…

А потом его разрывает новая резкая боль, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Жан-Жак захлёбывается воплем и не сразу понимает, что это уже не пальцы. Это член, Мерсье на самом деле трахает его, и это так больно, что у Жан-Жака темнеет в глазах. Он не думает, что к чему, он вгрызается в губы, чтобы не орать, и по-звериному рвётся прочь, уже не пытаясь ударить — только бы вырваться, выползти, сбежать. Но Мерсье хватает его за волосы на затылке и вдавливает лицом в подушку, и Жан-Жак начинает задыхаться. Он упирается локтями в постель, чтобы хоть немного приподнять голову, и это всё, на что он способен. Господи, он всегда считал себя сильным, он столько тренировался, но сейчас вся его сила бесполезна, он даже вырваться не может, как же так?!

Боль прокатывается по телу острыми волнами с каждым толчком члена внутри; у Жан-Жака против его воли текут слёзы и кажется, что он не может столько вытерпеть, это слишком, никто не может терпеть такое, этот мудак наверняка уже порвал его до крови, так больно и глубоко он вламывается. Но Мерсье продолжает трахать его — уже не бормоча про мальчика, который его ждал, только тяжело дыша и постанывая, как в порноролике, где какой-нибудь обрюзгший реднек трахает крашеную блондинку. Жан-Жак думает только об одном: это закончится, скоро это закончится, вот сейчас уже, это закончится обязательно…

Это длится целую вечность.

 

Наконец Мерсье толкается в него последние несколько раз, быстро и коротко, и замирает с довольным вздохом, навалившись всем телом. Жан-Жак даже не верит, что это всё. Он уже одурел от боли и может только скулить, как будто от этого становится легче — не становится, конечно. Мерсье скатывается на бок, прижимая Жан-Жака к себе, как плюшевую игрушку, и только тогда тот приходит в себя. Он отталкивает Мерсье изо всех сил — тот едва шевелится, а Жан-Жак падает с кровати и тут же отползает как можно дальше, даже не вставая. Под руку попадается смятая одежда — его собственная, сброшенная вчера перед сном. Жан-Жак торопливо натягивает штаны и рубашку, не сводя глаз с Мерсье, до дрожи в животе боясь, что тот встанет и попытается его остановить. Но Мерсье не шевелится, он, похоже, уже спит, и Жан-Жак, кое-как расправившись с половиной пуговиц, выскакивает в коридор.

***

Он сразу спускается по лестнице на два этажа ниже, только тогда расстояние между ним и Мерсье кажется достаточным. Жан-Жак останавливается, вытирает рукавом лицо и оглядывается по сторонам. Коридоры пусты, и он понимает, что не знает, куда идти дальше. Можно найти место, где получится отсидеться до утра, но он всё ещё чувствует на себе прикосновения Мерсье и его запах, и это сводит его с ума. Ему нужно вымыться. И обязательно вымыть голову — ему кажется, что на затылке, где Мерсье держал его за волосы, они такие же грязные, как тело.

Он спускается ещё на этаж, но когда находит нужный номер — останавливается в неуверенности. Триста пятнадцать или триста тринадцать? Он часто путает числа, особенно похожие. Кажется, триста тринадцать.

Жан-Жак уговаривает себя, что не будет ничего страшного, если он ошибётся номером; там, наверное, и нет никого, а если есть, он просто извинится. И всё же минута между тем, как он стучит в дверь, и тем, как щёлкает замок, становится для него бесконечной пыткой.

Когда дверь открывает Отабек, Жан-Жака накрывает таким облегчением, что колени подгибаются.

Отабек смотрит на него, недоумевая. Может, кому-то и кажется, что лицо у казаха всегда одинаковое, но Жан-Жак прекрасно различает выражения. Отабек, на самом деле, довольно эмоционален, если приглядеться, а Жан-Жаку даже не приглядывается, он просто видит.

— Можно принять у тебя душ? — спрашивает он. Отабек по-прежнему смотрит на него, но теперь не только в глаза — на всего сразу, и лицо у него каменеет. «Он знает», — думает Жан-Жак, и хотя разумная часть его говорит, что Отабек не мог ни о чём догадаться с одного только взгляда, Жан-Жак трусливо радуется, что ничего не придётся объяснять и что не придётся прятать то, что случилось, в себе, не выпускать наружу. Иначе его просто разорвёт на части.

— Да, конечно. — Отабек отходит в сторону, приглашая его внутрь. — Заходи.

В номере работает телевизор. Обе кровати застелены, на одной поверх покрывала лежит незнакомый казахский парень и читает книгу. Не очень незнакомый — Жан-Жак видел его в парном, но имени не знает. Когда он входит, парень поднимает голову, с любопытством разглядывая гостя. Жан-Жак изо всех сил старается идти ровно, хотя каждый шаг отзывается болью.

— Сюда. — Отабек словно не замечает интерес своего соседа. Ничего не объясняет, не знакомит их, и Жан-Жак ему за это благодарен. — Можешь взять моё полотенце, я один раз только вытирался. Чистых нет, извини. И синюю мочалку.

Жан-Жак не видит ничего страшного в том, чтобы вытереться чужим полотенцем, если знает, чьё оно, поэтому он кивает. Отабек уходит, и Жан-Жак защёлкивает замок на двери. Он один.

Это номер Отабека, здесь он в безопасности, и все равно прежде, чем раздеться, Жан-Жак дважды дёргает ручку двери, проверяя, закрыто ли. Вода достаточно горячая, чтобы зеркало мгновенно запотело. Это хорошо — смотреть на себя сейчас не хочется. Жан-Жак трёт себя мочалкой и думает: он столько раз читал про то, как в таких ситуациях люди чувствуют себя грязными и не могут отмыться; ему действительно так кажется или он просто считает, что должно казаться, и растирается до красноты, потому что так положено, и что ещё ему положено сейчас думать, чувствовать, переживать? Впасть в истерику? Рассказать кому-нибудь? Разбить пару хрупких предметов, а потом сесть на пол и разрыдаться? Ему кажется, что бы он ни сделал — будет только хуже.

Смыв пену, он трогает себя между ягодиц. Крови на пальцах нет, но эта проверка почему-то кажется ему ещё унизительнее того, что произошло. Всё же он проверяет дважды, и потом, вытершись, тщательно осматривает полотенце, чтобы сразу застирать, если вдруг останутся следы. Но полотенце чистое, значит, не так уж всё плохо.

Жан-Жак натягивает грязную одежду и прислоняется к раковине. Здесь, в запертой ванной, очень спокойно и хорошо, но он не может сидеть здесь вечно. Надо поблагодарить Отабека и пойти… куда-нибудь. По крайней мере, ему теперь уже не хочется содрать с себя следы от рук Мерсье вместе с кожей.

Когда он выходит, Отабек стоит у окна и смотрит на него. Второго казаха в комнате нет. Жан-Жак попадает под прицел суженных глаз и замирает, чувствуя себя бабочкой, пришпиленной к стене.

— Спасибо, — говорит он и, не придумав, что сказать ещё, отворачивается к двери.

— Ты куда?

— Я… не знаю. Куда-нибудь, — честно отвечает Жан-Жак. У него нет сил на шутки, на враньё тоже. — Ещё не решил. Погуляю, наверное.

— Останься, — говорит Отабек и, прежде чем Жан-Жак успевает услышать в этом предложении что-то лишнее, добавляет: — Если хочешь. Асан не вернётся до утра. Я не буду ни о чём спрашивать.

Жан-Жак знает, что было бы правильнее отказаться, это его проблемы, и он не хочет вешать их на Отабека. Но правда в том, что он чувствует себя очень уставшим и не хочет никуда идти, тем более — бродить всю ночь неизвестно где. Он кивает и подходит ближе к Отабеку.

Ему не хочется касаться кровати, на которой только что лежал незнакомый парень, — вообще не хочется касаться того же, что и чужие люди. Он садится на кровать Отабека и едва удерживается от вскрика. Неужели Мерсье всё-таки повредил ему что-то, почему так больно?!

У Отабека заостряются скулы, и он шумно втягивает носом воздух.

— Можешь лечь, — говорит он севшим голосом. — Я сяду на другую кровать, хорошо? Ты… тебе точно не надо врача?

Жан-Жак мотает головой и осторожно ложится на бок, подтянув колени к груди. Тонкая гостиничная подушка пахнет стиральным порошком и немного Отабеком, и это успокаивает.

Сам Отабек сидит напротив и молчит, выполняя своё обещание. Жан-Жак знает, что расскажет ему обо всём, для этого он и остался. Он только не знает, с чего начать.

Он отчаянно ищет объяснения: почему он, взрослый двадцатилетний парень, позволил сделать с собой такое. Почему не вырвался, не отбился, не нашёл подходящих слов, чтобы убедить Мерсье остановиться, и почему тот вообще решил, что Жан-Жак сам этого хочет. Как оправдаться, чтобы Отабек не подумал…

— Я не хотел, — произносит он самое главное. — Я просил его перестать.

И это звучит так беспомощно, что становится только хуже.

— Конечно.

— Я не предлагал. Не провоцировал. Он подумал… я всегда себя так веду, со всеми, это же ничего не значит. Крис ещё больше… я был пьяный, но мы все пили, это же не значит…

Ему кажется, что он оправдывается перед самим собой. Как будто того, что он не хотел, недостаточно, и это ещё надо доказать. Горло сдавливает спазм, и он поворачивается лицом в одеяло, чтобы скрыть свою слабость.

— Жан?

Подняв голову, он видит сидящего на корточках Отабека. От тревоги в его глазах ещё сильнее хочется плакать, и Жан-Жак, не доверяя своему голосу, отодвигается и кивает на кровать рядом с собой. Отабек садится, и Жан-Жак утыкается головой ему в бедро. Как побитая собака. Ну и пусть.

Отабек, поколебавшись, поднимает руку.

— Можно? — спрашивает он.

Жан-Жак снова кивает, и рука опускается ему на плечо. Не гладит, не сжимает, просто касается.

Жан-Жак ещё не может до конца поверить, что всё это произошло на самом деле. Несколько часов назад он был победителем, пусть с серебром, но победителем, счастливым и гордым, соревнования закончились, друзья радовались вместе с ним, дома ждали родители, для которых эта медаль была едва ли не важнее, чем для него. А теперь он лежит на чужой кровати, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разреветься, оттраханный по пьяни здоровым мужиком (он всё ещё не хочет думать «изнасилованный» — от этого слова слишком мерзкое ощущение), и его утешает парень, которого он привык считать своим младшим товарищем, хотя разница в возрасте у них чуть больше года. Он жалок. По-настоящему жалок.

— Тренер знает? — спрашивает Отабек. Сперва Жан-Жак не понимает, о чём он, но потом до него доходит, и от кошмарной абсурдности этого вопроса его начинает сотрясать неудержимый смех. Знает ли тренер?! О да, он знает. Лучше всех.

— Жан?

Он всё-таки смеётся вслух, глухо и истерично, и не может ответить, но рука на его плече вдруг сжимается до боли.

— Жан? Это …

От смеха по его лицу текут слёзы, он хочет, но не может остановиться. Отабек ослабляет хватку, что-то говорит, но Жан-Жак не слышит, что.

— Прости, — пробивается к нему сквозь шум в ушах. — Прости, я понял. Я не должен был спрашивать.

Вместо ответа Жан-Жак вытирает ладонью лицо, размазывая слёзы. Отабек даёт ему платок, но у Жан-Жака трясутся руки, и он даже не может толком высморкаться.

Отабек терпеливо ждёт, пока он снова успокоится. Отабек всегда ждёт. Иногда Жан-Жаку кажется, что он сделан из камня, как старинная сторожевая крепость, и время для него не существует.

— Будешь заявлять в полицию?

— Нет.

К счастью, Отабеку не надо ничего объяснять. Он сам прекрасно понимает, что ждёт Жана-Жака, если хотя бы намёк на произошедшее просочится в прессу. Король Джей-Джей может творить любую херню, но он не может стать жертвой. На следующем чемпионате фанаты, судьи и соперники, глядя на него, будут думать вовсе не о том, сколько золотых медалей он взял и насколько чистым был выход из сальхова. Жан-Жак не хочет ощущать себя инвалидом на «Голосе Америки».

— Родителям скажешь?

— Не знаю, — говорит Жан-Жак и тут же понимает, что это неправда — Нет. Они… будут винить себя. Что остались дома. Это ведь они его выбрали.

— Ясно.

Они снова молчат. Постепенно Жан-Жак успокаивается. Лежать рядом с Отабеком хорошо, легко. Безопасно. Рано или поздно придётся встать и уйти, вернуться в номер к Мерсье, вытерпеть встречу с ним (что он скажет? он скажет что-нибудь вообще или сделает вид, что ничего не было?), собрать вещи, потом будет самолёт — тоже с Мерсье, но хотя бы зарегистрироваться можно по отдельности. Но это будет потом, а сейчас рука Отабека лежит у Жан-Жака на плече уютной тёплой тяжестью, и ему хочется завернуться в эту руку, как в одеяло.

— Не представляю, как это делают добровольно, — говорит он, когда молчать уже надоедает и, в целом, становится как-то легче. Настолько, что можно уже и поговорить, не опасаясь истерики. — Это же пиздец.

— По доброй воле всё совсем иначе, — негромко отвечает Отабек.

«Ого, — думает Жан-Жак. — Ого!» Тихоня Отабек, надо же. Ему слегка весело, потому что — кто бы мог подумать, и любопытно, с кем это у Отабека было «совсем иначе». Неужели с Плисецким? Хотя по их законам Юра ещё несовершеннолетний, так что вряд ли. А ещё снова становится жалко себя, потому что у него теперь так уже не будет. Он даже представить не может, что когда-нибудь согласится на подобное. Только с девушками, а ведь хотел когда-то попробовать, пусть и не решался… Попробовал. На всю жизнь хватит.

***

Он всё-таки засыпает, тревожно и ненадолго, и, проснувшись в тёмной комнате, не сразу понимает, где он и что случилось. А когда вспоминает, отчаянно хочет продлить эти несколько мгновений неведения. Глупое желание. Отабек спит на второй кровати, полностью одетый. Жан-Жак не знает, неприятно ли ему тоже спать в чужой постели или это такая своеобразная деликатность. Он погружается в сон ещё раза три, не меньше, такими же урывками; когда просыпается в последний раз — в номере светло, а Отабек сидит, вытянув ноги, и читает что-то с планшета.  
Жан-Жак смотрит на него, не шевелясь, чтобы не запалили, и не понимает: за какие заслуги ему в друзья достался Отабек Алтын? Неужто за переведённые в благотворительный фонд призовые? Да он за всю жизнь столько не заработает, сколько было бы достаточно…

Отабек оборачивается, и Жан-Жак делает такое лицо, словно всё хорошо.

— Привет.

— Привет. — Отабек смотрит внимательно и спокойно. — Я забыл спросить, у тебя во сколько самолёт?

— В половину первого. — Жан-Жак смотрит в окно, пытаясь определить, где там солнце. Солнце за тучами. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Отабек сказал: «Ты опоздал на рейс», — пусть билет пропадёт, зато не придётся лететь с Мерсье. Но Отабек только кивает.

— Сейчас только восемь.

— Хорошо, — говорит Жан-Жак. Ничего хорошего.

— В каком ты номере?

— Шестьсот пять. Я пойду. Спасибо, что позволил остаться… и приятелю твоему тоже спасибо передай.

Ему слегка стыдно, что он не помнит имени парня, который освободил им номер. Жан-Жак встаёт — спина затекла, волосы спутались, но чувствует он себя гораздо лучше. И задница болит гораздо меньше.

— Хочешь поменять рейс? — спрашивает Отабек, и Жан-Жак ошалело пялится на него, потому что — поменять рейс. Как ему самому это не пришло в голову?

Мозги отключились, не иначе.

— Вы же вместе летите, — поясняет Отабек, решив, наверное, что Жан-Жак не понимает, о чём он. — Я подумал, что ты не хотел бы. Нет?

— Нет, — заторможенно отвечает Жан-Жак, потом спохватывается: — То есть да. Чёрт. Я не подумал даже.

Взгляд Отабека теплеет. Единственное, чего он не любит, — ошибаться. Поэтому говорит только тогда, когда полностью уверен, и в этом, втайне полагает Жан-Жак, кроется причина легендарной Отабековой молчаливости.

— Тогда меняй на вечерний. В шесть будет хороший рейс с короткими пересадками, я смотрел. А вещи можешь принести сюда, у нас тоже примерно в это время вылет.

При упоминании о вещах утро сразу портится. Конечно, Жан-Жак знает, что рано или поздно придётся вернуться в номер и встретиться с Мерсье. Ему просто… было слишком удобно об этом не думать.

Сейчас он уже не хочет, чтобы Мерсье осознал, что сделал, и просил прощения. Пусть лучше остаётся ублюдком. Прощать его Жан-Жак точно не станет, и вообще не уверен, что сможет нормально это перенести.

— Спасибо. Я сейчас вернусь.

Отабек вздыхает и, отложив планшет, поднимается с кровати.

— Жан. Почему даже передо мной ты притворяешься? Ты говорил, что мы друзья, — я сделал что-то не так, что ты перестал считать меня другом?

— С чего ты взял? — только и может спросить Жан-Жак. Он пришёл сюда, он позволил узнать о себе такое, о чём ни одной живой душе никогда бы не рассказал, а Отабек говорит, что Жан-Жак ему не доверяет. Что ему ещё надо? Вскрыть рёбра и сердце с лёгкими на пол выложить?

— Тогда перестань делать вид, что всё в порядке и ты справишься сам. — Отабек подходит к двери. — Я посмотрю, в номере ли этот… — он явно глотает «твой», за что Жан-Жак ему весьма признателен, — и пойдём вместе. Хорошо? Сюда никто не придёт, с Асаном я уже договорился.

Жан-Жак понимает, что действительно был дураком. А ещё — что дело не в благотворительности. Скорее всего, в прошлой жизни он был кем-то вроде матери Терезы и Махатмы Ганди, вместе взятых.

Отабек возвращается минут через десять, говорит: «Всё нормально», — и они идут. Перед дверью номера Жан-Жак застывает. Ему не страшно. Просто… он знает, что увидит внутри, и хочет оттянуть это хотя бы на несколько мгновений. Его личная сторожевая крепость терпеливо ждёт, пока он проведёт ключ-картой по щели замка.

Несмотря на то, что Жан-Жак считал себя готовым, его взгляд сразу как магнитом притягивает к кровати. Той, на которой всё произошло. Сейчас на неё накинуто покрывало, но под ним неровно, там сбита к середине простынь — он пытался оттолкнуться локтями, и наверняка остались следы…

Крови же не было, да? Не было. Значит, только… другое (слово «сперма» он тоже не хочет произносить даже мысленно). Под покрывалом не видно, но потом придёт горничная, и что она подумает…

Ему впервые приходит в голову: а использовал ли Мерсье презерватив? Но страх от мысли, что теперь ему придётся ещё и сдавать анализы, чтобы узнать, не заразил ли его чем-нибудь этот мудак, тут же уступает место логике: если бы не использовал, всё потом бы вытекало, а он ничего не чувствовал и на штанах не осталось пятен. От мыслей об этом его начинает мутить. Почему ему вообще приходится задумываться о таких вещах?

Отабек слегка касается его плеча, и Жан-Жак приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы сделать вид, что всё нормально. Он заталкивает вещи в сумку, не заботясь о том, что они помнутся, просто пихает как попало. Отдельно кладёт брюки и рубашку, чтобы переодеться. Не может же он и дальше ходить во вчерашнем. Телефон. Зарядка. Бритва. Жан-Жак собирает вещи не задумываясь, он так привык к переездам, что список намертво отпечатан у него в памяти. Он спешит, чтобы побыстрее убраться прочь, и старается не смотреть больше на кровать, но в стандартном двухместном номере это, конечно, невозможно. Мерсье нет, но вчера его тоже не было, а Жан-Жак зашёл в номер и заснул, а потом…

Сейчас так не будет, конечно. Сейчас он не один, он уже знает, чего ждать, и сможет постоять за себя. Да что там, сейчас он уже с огромным удовольствием набьёт Мерсье морду. И всё же, когда они выходят в коридор, ему становится намного спокойнее.

***

Поменяв билет, они идут завтракать. Жан-Жак тянет Отабека в маленькое кафе, где вчера ему принесли обалденные блинчики («С кленовым сиропом?» — «Фуу, только тут этой дряни не хватало!» — А как же патриотизм?» — «Мой патриотизм в боковом кармане сумки лежит, забыл?»). Официантка узнаёт их обоих, поздравляет Жан-Жака, говорит Отабеку, что его произвольная была délicieux — восхитительной, и всё становится почти как раньше, когда самой большой проблемой был не выходящий достаточно чисто аксель или что-то в этом роде. Но только почти, потому что произошедшее — как фоновый рисунок, оно наложилось на окружающий мир и ни на минуту не исчезает. А ещё Жан-Жак по-прежнему чувствует боль, когда сидит или идёт, и это пустяки, конечно, натёртые коньками ноги болят сильнее, но тоже не даёт забыть.

Потом они отправляются гулять по городу. Зимой в Марселе не жарко, но по сравнению с Канадой тут настоящая весна. Жан-Жак жалеет, что не взял свитер с оленями, получилось бы прикольно. Теплолюбивый Отабек заматывается в шарф. В Алматы, говорит он, примерно так же, но это же ЗИМА. Жан-Жак заглатывает приманку и увлечённо рассказывает, что такое НАСТОЯЩАЯ ЗИМА, а потом понимает, что над ним смеются. Канадскую зиму Отабек помнит прекрасно, наверное, от неё и сбежал потом на родину. Неженка.

Они бредут без путеводителя, просто так, кружа по узким улочкам и разглядывая дома. Для Жан-Жака старая Европа — всё ещё экзотика, во время соревнований не всегда удаётся урвать достаточно времени, чтобы нагуляться вволю; для Отабека, наверное, тоже, хотя ему, в отличие от Жан-Жака, не надо для этого лететь через океан. Жан-Жак пытается прикинуть расстояние от Казахстана до Франции. Хм, выходит примерно столько же.

Он делится этой мыслью с Отабеком, и тот говорит, что от Казахстана до Канады в два раза больше, так что есть некая справедливость в том, что они встречаются посередине. «Лучше бы ты вернулся в Канаду»,— думает Жан-Жак, но мудро держит эту мысль при себе, потому что ради всё той же справедливости ему, чего доброго, потом пришлось бы ехать в Казахстан, а он к такому не готов. Он не уверен, что вместо гостиницы не окажется в юрте.

Это Жан-Жак тоже не озвучивает. Он себе не враг, в конце концов.

Конечно, Марсель в итоге оказывается слишком тесен, и когда они поднимаются на холм к базилике Нотр-Дам-Де-Ла-Гард, их догоняют Крис, Эмиль и Микеле с Сарой. Отвязаться от них невозможно, а Жан-Жак не горит желанием потом отбиваться от шуток о том, почему они с Отабеком хотят остаться наедине, поэтому они вместе поднимаются на холм, фотографируют гирлянды из корабликов в базилике и друг друга на фоне моря. Жан-Жак старается вести себя как обычно, но в результате Крис спрашивает, что с ним не так. Приходится соврать про убийственное похмелье. Эмиль сочувственно стонет и предлагает таблетку обезболивающего. «Почему бы и нет», — думает Жан-Жак, благодарит и берёт у Сары бутылку воды, чтобы запить. Голова у него не болит, но обезболивающее… не помешает.

Им достаётся не больше получаса на селфи, болтовню и споры насчёт дальнейшего маршрута — Крис с Сарой хотят узнать насчёт экскурсий к замку Иф, остальные голосуют за какой-нибудь тёплый ресторанчик. Побеждает большинство, и в этом, наставительно замечает Эмиль, истинный смысл демократии. «Очень смешно», — отвечает Крис, но соглашается и даже не выглядит особо огорчённым. А потом туристы наконец убеждаются, что толпа финалистов Гран-При по фигурному катанию — не плод их воображения, и начинается стандартное: щелчки камер, автографы, а-можно-с-вами-сфотографироваться-пожалуйста. Жан-Жак сверкает улыбкой и скрещивает руки в знакомом всему миру стиле Джей-Джея. С такой милой девушкой — разумеется. Обнять — с удовольствием! Подходите ближе, я не кусаюсь, хотя если очень попросите… и фирменная ухмылка, от которой шестнадцатилетние девчонки восторженно заливаются краской. Канада круче всех! Он делает это без усилий, на привычке, выработанной годами. Они все так умеют. Беззаботность Никифорова, воздушная лёгкость Юры Плисецкого, томность Криса, его собственная бравада — за красивым имиджем никто не видит стёртых в кровь ног и боли от падений. Это спорт, детка.

Кстати, о Плисецком. Жан-Жак спрашивает у итальянцев, и те говорят, что русские улетели ещё ночью. М-да, неловко получилось, а ещё более неловко — что он даже не подумал об этом. Он как-то не привык делить Отабека с другими. В конце концов, они подружились первыми. Но друзья тем более не должны так поступать, и он тихо говорит:  
— Извини. Ты, наверное, проводить хотел.

Отабек пожимает плечами.

— Я проводил. Ночью.

Надо же, думает Жан-Жак, столько раз просыпался, но ухитрился пропустить, когда Отабек уходил. А может, проснулся и забыл. Это тревожит его ещё больше. Неприятно знать, что ты чего-то не помнишь.

Продрогнув на морском ветру, они спускаются на набережную и оккупируют крохотный ресторанчик у самого причала, чтобы попробовать настоящий буйабес. Эмиль фотографирует сырую рыбу и креветок, вынесенных невозмутимым официантом, и сразу выкладывает в «Фейсбук». Жан-Жак думает, что надо тоже что-нибудь выложить. Чтобы все видели, как отлично он проводит время.

Первое, что приходит на ум, — селфи с Отабеком, но он тут же отбрасывает эту мысль, хотя сам толком не понимает, почему. Отабек привык, Плисецкий вон не стеснялся с ним фотографироваться, фанатки выли от умиления на весь Интернет…

Наверное, именно поэтому.

Он выбирает одну из фотографий с холма, где видны море и яхты, и выкладывает с хэштегами #марсель #гран-при2016-2017 #корольДжей-Джей. Фотография немедленно обрастает лайками. Вот и прекрасно.

Крис и Сара вспоминают, как тусили несколько лет назад в Шанхае. Эмиль занят своим телефоном, но при этом слушает каждое слово. Микеле и Отабек сидят с одинаково задумчивыми лицами, тоже слушают. Отабека тогда с ними не было, к тому же, он вообще не любитель тусовок, если не стоит за диджейским пультом.

Буйабес оказывается потрясающе вкусным, хотя его и приходится ждать почти час. Но это ничего, они всё равно никуда не торопятся. Разговор переходит на отсутствующих товарищей, потому что когда же и перемыть друг другу кости, как не после соревнований? Успевают обсудить так и не поженившихся Никифорова с Кацуки, юное дарование Минами, пересказать последние сплетни о тех, кому прочат уход после этого сезона — в свете Никифорова и Кацуки тема архиинтересная, и у каждого своё мнение. Лично Жан-Жак считает, что Никифорову стоит вернуться к тренерству, решил уйти — будь мужиком, уйди совсем, а не мечись туда-сюда. Спасибо, конечно, что в этом сезоне дал себя обойти, закрыв Жан-Жаку гештальт. А Кацуки пусть остаётся, он классный, и если бы Никифоров продолжил его тренировать, может, и получил бы место на пьедестале. После Жан-Жака, разумеется. Крис поддерживает, ему японец тоже нравится. Да он всем нравится, кроме разве что Плисецкого, но тот и к Никифорову относится не очень дружелюбно, так что хотя бы наполовину они солидарны.

Это привычно и здорово, и Жан-Жак почти забывает, почему он здесь, а не летит в Канаду дневным рейсом. Пожалуй, только сейчас он понимает, насколько гениальной была идея с обменом билета.

Первыми прощаются Эмиль и близнецы Криспино. Вскоре после них уходят и Жан-Жак с Отабеком — у того рейс всего на два часа позже, поэтому в аэропорт они едут вместе. Крис остаётся в ресторане. Зная Криса, Жан-Жак не сомневается, что в одиночестве тот проскучает недолго.

Регистрация на рейс Отабека ещё не началась, и Жан-Жак ждёт до последнего, прежде чем пройти через таможенный досмотр. Когда Отабек наконец получает посадочный талон, им приходится почти бегом бежать к гейту, где идёт посадка на самолёт до Франкфурта. Очередь вылетающих уже подтягивает хвост к выходу, оставляя им всего несколько минут.

Жан-Жак не знает, как выразить всю благодарность, которую он испытывает к Отабеку. Если бы не Отабек, он разлетелся бы на части ещё в отеле и ни за что не смог бы собрать себя обратно. Если бы не Отабек, он сейчас летел бы в одном самолёте со своим на… тренером, бывшим тренером, и тихо сходил бы с ума. Но если Жан-Жак сейчас попытается всё это объяснить, Отабек не поймёт, потому что, с его точки зрения, друзья только так и поступают. И это самое главное, что стоит знать об Отабеке.

Отабек протягивает руку. Жан-Жаку хочется его обнять, но он не решается.

Из Франкфурта Жан-Жак звонит домой. Узнаёт, что Николь стало лучше и её выписали, что его ждут — приходится объяснять, что прилетит он позже, чем ожидалось. В голову тут же закрадывается мысль, что Мерсье прилетит раньше него, и ему родители, наверное, тоже будут звонить, и что он скажет? «Я напился и трахнул вашего сына, но он не стал обращаться в полицию, так что всё нормально»?

Жан-Жак думает: неужели он теперь по каждому поводу будет вспоминать Мерсье? Эта перспектива его пугает, но, с другой стороны, прошло меньше суток, а он вполне неплохо себя чувствует и даже может думать о Мерсье без истерики. Надо дать себе немного времени. Всё будет отлично. Он же Король Джей-Джей, у него не может быть иначе.

Он слышат, как объявляют посадку, и идёт к своему гейту. Скоро он будет дома. Надо бы радоваться, но у него никак не получается.

Если бы он мог, то навсегда остался бы в сегодняшнем марсельском утре.


	2. Chapter 2

Жан-Жак не в первый раз привозит домой медаль, но впервые — серебро взрослого Гран-При, и родители поздравляют его так бурно, что это даже кажется немного слишком. То есть кажется даже ему, а скромностью Жан-Жак никогда не страдал. Он говорит, что это их заслуга, вешает медаль на шею маме, которая приехала в аэропорт с рукой в лангете, и всю дорогу до дома слушает рассказы о том, как они смотрели его прокаты в прямой трансляции, как переживали и кто из родственников звонил поздравить их с его успехом. Это так знакомо. Так привычно, по-домашнему. 

_Они не знают._

Из машины он отправляет Отабеку сообщение «Уже прилетел?» и несколько минут гипнотизирует телефон, но ответа не дожидается. Возможно, ещё нет. Ладно. Он убирает телефон в карман, чтобы почувствовать сигнал, когда Отабек напишет.

Дома Жан-Жак первым делом поднимается к Николь. Она лежит в постели, ссадина на виске уже почти зажила, остался только розовый рубец, совсем небольшой. 

— Где моя любимая сестрёнка? 

— А где твоя медаль?

Жан-Жак помнит про сотрясение, поэтому не хватает её в охапку, а осторожно целует в лоб. Николь закатывает глаза.

— Давай, хвастайся уже.

В её голосе слышна насмешка. Жан-Жак не видит, что тут такого — зачем и завоёвывать медали, если не хвастаться ими?

— Извини, отдал маме. 

Он выслушивает её жалобы на больницу, обещает уговорить родителей, чтобы те позволили Николь спуститься на обед. Несмотря на то, что сотрясение не сильное, врачи рекомендовали постельный режим, но осторожно-то можно? Жан-Жак прекрасно понимает сестру, он на её месте тоже бы взбунтовался.

Оставив Николь отдыхать, он возвращается в свою комнату и борется с желанием запереть дверь на замок. Радость от возвращения домой уже почти угасла, и Жан-Жак чувствует иррациональную вину. Это его семья, его самые близкие люди. Он не знает, почему не спешит к ним — ведь родители и брат ждут внизу, а он… он до смерти не хочет выходить и врать им, изображая бурную радость. Но другого выхода нет.

_Они никогда не должны узнать._

Жан-Жак даёт себе отсрочку, медленно разбирая вещи, настраивая себя на нужный лад. Он Король. Он вернулся с победой, пусть не с золотом, а с серебром, но золото он просто припас до следующего раза. Вся Канада любит его. Он горд и счастлив. Он…

Он садится на пол перед распотрошенной сумкой и сжимает ладонями виски. Это не работает, он не чувствует себя счастливым, он хочет промотать время, чтобы все забыли про Гран-При и оставили его в покое. Глаза начинает жечь, и он кусает кулак, чтобы сдержаться. Как он выйдет сейчас к родителям, если хочет, чтобы они продолжали радоваться за него?

Он Король. Он вернулся с победой. Вся Канада любит его…

***

За обедом все разговоры только о соревнованиях. Родители обсуждают прокаты Жан-Жака, отец указывает на пару недочётов, о которых Жак-Жак и сам знает, мама говорит, что это мелочи. Оба уверены, что сын был достоин золота, и в следующий раз обязательно оставит Плисецкого позади. Жан-Жак пожимает плечами. Русский — сильный соперник, но Жан-Жак не сомневается, что очень скоро обойдёт его. Такие хрупкие мальчики сильно сдают годам к двадцати, а то и раньше. Судьи любят Плисецкого, пока он волшебной феей летает надо льдом, будут ли они так же любить вытянувшегося тощего парня?

Вслух он говорит, что в следующем году непременно утрёт Плисецкому нос, и по резко поскучневшему лицу Николь вдруг понимает, что Юрочку любят не только судьи. Вот это поворот! Фанат соперника в родном доме! Что они все находят в этом Плисецком, мёдом он намазан, что ли? Когда не на льду — обычный хамоватый подросток. Жан-Жак обожает его дразнить, потому что Плисецкий вспыхивает мгновенно, как спичка, и в ярости своей напоминает шипящего пушистого котёнка, что бесит его ещё сильнее и доставляет окружающим немало лулзов. Ну, Жан-Жаку точно.

— Пока что он утёр нос тебе, — замечает Люсьен, отправляя в рот кусок лосося. Жан-Жак мог бы ответить: «А тебе утёрли нос все, кому не лень», — напомнив младшему про слив с юниорского Гран-при, но есть границы, которые не стоит переступать.

— Я просто не обижаю детей, — гордо заявляет он вместо этого.

— Очень удобная позиция, ага.

Жан-Жак возмущённо наставляет на него указательный палец.

— Ещё слово, и я изгоню тебя из свиты Короля!

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — привычно говорит мама, так же привычно не ожидая особой реакции. Пока дети не начинают бить друг друга сумками с коньками, можно считать, что ничего особенного не происходит.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане. Жан-Жак выуживает его и опускает руку под стол, чтобы мама не ругалась — она считает, что любой звонок может подождать до конца обеда, а уж сообщения и подавно. «Задержали рейс, — пишет Отабек, — прилетели в грозу, сели с третьего раза. Ты как?»

«Отлично, наберу утром в скайпе?»

«Ок».

Жан-Жак улыбается и поднимает глаза, чтобы встретить укоризненный мамин взгляд. Ему не стыдно.

У Николь начинает болеть голова, и обед быстро заканчивается. Жан-Жак тоже уходит подремать — он устал после перелёта, не говоря уже о ночи в Марселе. Лежа в постели, он вертит в руках телефон и серфит новости о чемпионате. Канадские блоги захлёбываются восторгами от его серебра, кое-где в комментариях уже разгораются ссоры о том, кто какого места был достоин на самом деле. Вечная тема. Жан-Жак сбивает подушку к стене и утыкается в неё головой, сворачиваясь на боку, как прошлой ночью. Ему кажется, что всё это было одним бесконечным кошмарным днём, который наконец-то закончился. 

Он засыпает, чтобы через несколько часов проснуться, задыхаясь и срывая с себя одеяло, — ему снится номер в отеле и Мерсье, шепчущий: «Мальчик, хороший мой, Джей-Джей...»

***

Назавтра он сбегает на каток, хотя родители и предлагают отдохнуть пару дней. Жан-Жак любит лёд. За невесомость прыжков, за чувство полёта, когда воздух охлаждает разгорячённое лицо, даже за калейдоскоп, в который превращается мир во время волчка — спасибо Господу и родителям за отличный вестибулярный аппарат. А ещё на льду можно выбросить из головы всё лишнее и сосредоточиться на выполнении элементов программы. Чем Жан-Жак и намерен заняться.

Мама смотрит, почти не вмешиваясь, — то ли работа над ошибками идёт нормально, то ли всё ещё считает, что после соревнований можно расслабиться. Жан-Жак ставит на второе. Его мама, милая и снисходительная дома, на катке обычно гоняет его в хвост и в гриву.

— Хватит, — говорит она, когда Жан-Жак останавливается и подъезжает к ней, чтобы взять бутылку с водой. — Давай-ка прогоним всё целиком, с начала до конца. И не забывай про эмоции. 

Свою тему на этот год Жан-Жак определил сразу после прошлогоднего Гран-при, легко и непринуждённо сообщив в интервью, что благодарен своим фанатам за неоценимую поддержку и выразит эту благодарность в новой программе. Принимаю вашу любовь и в ответ отдаю свою, как-то так. Звучало банально, учитывая, что про любовь в новом сезоне не катал только ленивый — кто к зрителям, кто к родине, кто друг к другу, а Жан-Жак, как всегда, к самому себе. Ну и что? Крис вон каждый год катает чистый секс, и не приедается.

Жан-Жак вздыхает, закрывает глаза. Вспоминает, как аплодировали ему тогда, после позорно запоротой короткой программы. Как Изабелла со слезами на глазах упрямо повторяла: «Джей-Джей! Джей-Джей!» Он обязан им своей победой, тем, что вообще поднялся на ноги.

— Улыбнись, — командует мама. — Голову выше. Твои фанаты смотрят. Они любят тебя…

«Так любят, что аж выебали», — заканчивает про себя Жан-Жак, и новая тревожная мысль приходит ему в голову: сколько там, на трибунах, людей, которые не только восхищаются им, но желали бы оказаться на месте Мерсье? Жан-Жак знает, что его хотят и женщины, и мужчины, спасибо Интернету, показывающему иногда больше, чем стоило бы. Но до сих пор он не видел в этом ничего необычного — у него красивое лицо, тренированное тело, и репутация одного из сильнейших фигуристов мира тоже привлекает внимание. Это у всех так. Крис однажды показал, сколько предложений переспать ему присылают сразу после соревнований, тогда Жан-Жак даже не понял, от чего больше офигел — от количества или от того, что девять из десяти предложений были от мужчин. Ему самому в основном писали девушки, но мужчины тоже были, и сейчас он думает: сколько из них представляют в своих мечтах, как трахают его? Сколько из них сделали бы это, будь у них такая возможность?

— Любовь, Жан-Жак! — кричит ему мама, когда он выходит на дорожку шагов. — Принимаешь и отдаёшь, всю, что у тебя есть! Чувствуй это!

«Откуда во мне любовь? — думает Жан-Жак ожесточённо; тело само помнит последовательность элементов, и он не задумываясь переходит из одного в другой. — У меня нет ничего внутри; если я буду отдавать то, что принял — что меня заставили принять, что вбивала в меня эта тварь, пока я рыдал от боли, — твои зрители разбегутся к чёртовой матери. Откуда во мне любовь, где ты её видишь вообще?!»

Ему почти сразу становится стыдно за свои мысли, потому что это его мама, она не знает и уж она-то точно его любит. Но её любовь, тёплая и нежная, впервые не достигает его. Жан-Жак словно окружён прозрачной стеной, о которой никто, кроме него, не знает. Она прозрачная, как лёд, и такая же холодная, и весь прежний мир Жан-Жака теперь за ней — вроде бы рядом, только руку протянуть, но пальцы упираются в невидимую преграду, и ему остаётся только смотреть, ощущая себя страшно одиноким. 

Он катает программу, сосредоточившись на технике, выкладываясь на сто процентов и ещё немножко сверху, и когда замирает в конце с протянутыми к воображаемым зрителям руками, то почти слышит грохот аплодисментов и рёв трибун финала Гран-при. Он лучший. Он Король. Этого у него никто не отберёт.

Мама смотрит нахмурившись и слегка укоризненно.

— Извини, настроения нет, — винится он, подъезжая к ней. В следующий раз надо будет всё же изобразить эту чёртову любовь… к чему-нибудь.

Мамино лицо смягчается, и она гладит его по руке.

— Не переживай, — говорит она, и у Жан-Жака сердце уходит в пятки. — Ты прекрасно выступил. В следующий раз золото непременно будет твоим.

Оу. Жан-Жак широко улыбается. Она думает, что он расстроен из-за серебра. Отличная версия, будем её придерживаться.

— Я рассчитываю на чемпионат мира, — хвастливо говорит он, и мама наконец-то улыбается тоже.

***

Вечером Жан-Жак набирает Отабека — то есть утром, потому что когда в Канаде наступает вечер, Отабек только просыпается. Сейчас вечер уже совсем поздний, но Отабек всё равно выглядит заспанным. Устроил себе каникулы, понимает Жан-Жак, и первым делом подъёбывает его насчёт того, что вот так и начинается падение: сперва сон до обеда, потом фастфуд, а потом под тобой ломаются коньки.

Отабек показывает в камеру средний палец и напоминает, кто из них двоих жрёт мороженое большими ложками. Ну… в своё оправдание Жан-Жак может сказать, что дело было летом, а столовая ложка просто попалась под руку. Хотя выглядело эпично, да.

Он рассказывает о Николь, и Отабек понимает всё без лишних пояснений:

— Она собиралась на чемпионат Канады, да? 

— Да. Папе теперь надо срочно ставить её партнёра с другой девочкой, сам понимаешь, сколько они за месяц натренируют. Все на нервах. Врачи обещали, что к лету она вернётся на лёд, но всё равно, такой пропуск… 

Они разговаривают о Николь, о травмах, о будущих национальных соревнованиях, а также о прошедших — чемпионат Казахстана аккурат совпал с Гран-при. О планах на Четыре континента. Как будто не было года, проведённого порознь, на двух противоположных сторонах земного шара. Жан-Жак безгранично рад тому, что Отабек ведёт себя как обычно, как прежде, ни словом не упоминая о случившемся в Марселе, а ещё — за то, что в его глазах нет-нет да и проскальзывает беспокойство, и это значит, что ему всё-таки не всё равно.

***

— …а «Девочки Джей-Джея», представь только, арендовали кафе на всё время трансляции и смотрели в прямом эфире, и шумели так, что к ним вызвали полицию. Но, конечно, когда те разобрались, то забрали обратно все претензии. Даже полицейские тебя любят.

— И ты с ними смотрела?

— Нет, я с родителями. Они передавали тебе привет, кстати. Говорили, что это было потрясающе. Даже они говорили, а ты знаешь, что папа в фигурном катании не разбирается совсем. Не понимаю, почему тебе дали серебро, если бы у судей была хоть капля объективности, они присудили бы тебе золото…

Он сидят в кафе, Изабелла пьёт горячий глинтвейн, её щёки раскраснелись, и она такая красивая, что Жан-Жак не может не залюбоваться. Даже хочется повернуть время вспять и снова стать самой красивой парой Канады (мнение «Flare», но Жан-Жак с ним солидарен). Это не всерьёз, просто мечты. Если бы он и задумался о втором шансе, теперь уже слишком поздно.

— В следующий раз пусть напишут название кафе, я передам им привет после проката.

Изабелла смеётся, показывая ровную полоску зубов.

— Ты такой милый, Джей-Джей. Обязательно скажу им.

Жан-Жак думает, что Изабелла всегда называла его Джей-Джеем, даже в постели. Как будто он в первую очередь оставался для неё кумиром, и только потом — парнем, с которым она встречается. Возможно, так оно и было. Возможно, именно поэтому у них всё равно ничего не получилось бы, только Изабелла поняла это ещё летом, а он — сейчас. Как хорошо, что она такая умница; если бы они тянули до последнего, ко всем проблемам Жан-Жака прибавилось бы чувство вины и за разрушенные отношения тоже.

— Я так тобой горжусь, — говорит Изабелла, беря его за руку. Со стороны они наверняка выглядят влюблённой парочкой. Но вместо тёплого чувства близости Жан-Жак чувствует лишь то, какие у Изабеллы холодные ладони.

Всё та же прозрачная стена стоит между ними, острой гранью разрезая сплетение пальцев. Эта стена — его ложь. Она отделяет Жан-Жака от близких людей, как мужа, заведшего семью на стороне, как ребёнка, знающего о своём тщательно скрываемом усыновлении. И те, кто остался с другой стороны этой стены, вдруг становятся для него немножко — самую малость — чужими.

***

В воскресенье они всей семьёй идут в церковь, и когда Жан-Жак опускается на колени во время Евхаристии, ему вдруг приходит в голову: а может ли он приступать к причастию? 

Секс вне брака — грех. Секс с мужчиной — тем более. Но если это было против его воли, считается или нет?

Жан-Жак не очень хорошо разбирается в церковных канонах. Он считает себя умеренным католиком, каждое воскресенье ходит в церковь, накануне Пасхи перечитывает Евангелие, а выезжая на лёд на соревнованиях, коротко просит о помощи деву Марию, потому что кого же просить, как не её? Но через неделю Рождество, а не причаститься в Рождество будет ужасно обидно. Он ведь даже в грехе добрачного секса с Изабеллой исповедался. Упомянув в своё оправдание, что действительно считал его добрачным.

«Сволочь, — думает он, прикусывая палец и делая вид, что молится, — ты теперь отнимешь у меня и это тоже?!» 

Проще всего было бы спросить у священника, но отец Майкл знает его чуть ли е с рождения, он нередко заходит в гости к родителям и наверняка узнает его по голосу, а Жан-Жак не уверен, что после такого признания сможет посмотреть ему в глаза. В итоге, когда вся семья идёт к алтарю, он остаётся сидеть на скамье. Люсьен, возвращаясь, бросает на него насмешливый взгляд, в котором читается «Неплохо развлёкся, старший братик?», и Жан-Жак подмигивает ему.

***

А потом появляется ещё одна проблема, настолько дурацкая, что Жан-Жак не сразу понимает, что это проблема. Он никак не может закрыть дверь в свою комнату.

Обычно он не запирается на замок, потому что не видит необходимости — у них в семье принято стучаться, прежде чем заходить друг к другу, и бояться, что кто-то застукает его за мастурбацией, Жан-Жак перестал лет в пятнадцать. Теперь он не может уснуть, зная, что дверь не закрыта и теоретически, просто теоретически, кто-то может войти. Он в курсе, что дома ему ничего не угрожает, он не параноик. Просто так спокойнее.

Но стоит ему забраться в постель, как он тут же начинает сомневаться: действительно ли он запер замок? Может быть, ему только показалось? Жан-Жак встаёт и идёт к двери, чтобы проверить. Убедившись, что она надёжно заперта, он ложится снова, и через несколько минут его опять охватывает сомнение: он точно проверил? может быть, надо было сильнее нажать на ручку? 

Это перестаёт быть смешным, когда он лежит без сна в три часа ночи и безуспешно борется с желанием ещё раз подойти к двери и проверить замок. Он пробует писать записки на стикерах и клеить их на дверь, пробует НЕ запираться, но это только ухудшает и без того неспокойный сон, насыщая его шорохами, шагами и тенями, и в конце концов он включает свет, чтобы точно видеть, что никто не заходит в комнату, пока он засыпает. Он спит со светом. Как испуганный ребёнок. Вот оно, дно, падать дальше некуда.

(Жан-Жак догадывается, что психотерапевт мог бы помочь, но тогда ему придётся рассказать обо всём, что произошло, а он пока не готов. Не сейчас).

Когда он рассказывает об этом Отабеку — со смешком, потому что глупо же, правда, какой-то дурацкий замок, — тот не смеётся, а предлагает завести кошку.

— Чтобы она закрывала дверь? — фыркает Жан-Жак

— Она тебя разбудит, если кто-нибудь войдёт.

Жан-Жак хочет возразить, что он знает, что никто не войдёт, он у себя дома, в конце концов, ему просто нужно точно знать, что дверь заперта… А потом оценивает предложение и понимает: Отабек прав. Дело не в двери.

— Круто. Она будет спать у меня под боком. И мурчать.

— И охотиться за твоими ногами, если высунешь их из-под одеяла, — добавляет Отабек. Жан-Жак прищуривается. В глазах Отабека читается тяжесть печального опыта.

— С чьей это кошкой ты спал? — ревниво спрашивает он.

— С Юркиной. Я к нему летом пару раз ездил.

Ах да, большая дружба Отабека с Юрочкой Плисецким. О которой Юрочка не устаёт всем напоминать, обмениваясь с Отабеком комментариями в «Фейсбуке» и спамя общими фотками, когда им доводится встретиться. Слишком часто для двух чертовски занятых фигуристов, живущих в разных странах. 

Жан-Жак не ревнует — было бы к кому. Плисецкий — мальчишка, он дружит с Отабеком всего год, а Жан-Жак — четыре. Но задним числом он всё же жалеет, что не сделал хотя бы одну фотографию с Отабеком в Марселе.

***

Кошку Жан-Жак берёт из приюта — молодую серую кису с кисточками на ушах и раскосыми жёлтыми глазами, похожую на рысь. В Канаде он или где? Он привозит в приют несколько мешков корма премиум-класса, фотографируется с кошкой, волонтёрами, кошкой и волонтёрами вместе и пишет в «Фейсбук» о том, что если каждый возьмёт хоть одно животное из приюта — этот мир станет намного счастливее.

Кошка щедро осыпает шерстью чёрный свитер Жан-Жака и смотрит на него, как королева на ковыряющего в носу плебея.

Сперва он так и хочет её назвать — Королевой, но потом представляет количество шуточек, которые это вызовет, и останавливается на Леди. Николь говорит, что это банально. Николь ничего не понимает.

Вечером Жан-Жак не запирает дверь, чтобы проверить теорию Отабека. Леди не спешит к нему под бок — на то она и леди, чтобы не прыгать в постель сразу после знакомства,— но лежит на подоконнике, совсем рядом. Её присутствие странным образом умиротворяет, и Жан-Жак погружается в сон.

— Мяу!

Не проснувшись до конца, он не сразу понимает, в чём дело. Леди стоит у двери и скребётся в неё лапами.

— Мяу!

Скотина. Ему снилось что-то хорошее, он не помнит, но уверен, что хорошее. Жан-Жак сползает с кровати и распахивает дверь; Леди, даже не взглянув на него, исчезает в коридоре.

Жан-Жак со стоном валится обратно на кровать. Через три часа ему вставать на тренировку, а после поста в «Фейсбуке» эту заразу уже не сдать обратно. Не то чтобы он всерьёз об этом думал. Он просто представлял нечто более… идиллическое.

Однако утром он обнаруживает, что дверь не заперта. Точно, он оставил её приоткрытой на случай, если Леди захочет вернуться, чтобы не вставать во второй раз. И заснул как убитый. Ну что ж, если это работает так… 

***

Через несколько дней оказывается, что они с Леди запустили флэш-моб. В «Фейсбуке» множатся посты с хэштегом #сделатьмирсчастливее, на фотографиях хозяева обнимают новых питомцев, взятых из приютов. Девяносто девять процентов хозяев — девушки, девяносто девять процентов питомцев — кошки. Неудивительно. Жан-Жак лайкает все посты, потому что чувствует ответственность и потому что добрые дела надо поощрять. Ему не трудно, а девочкам радость. А ещё он узнаёт, где Леди предпочитает ночевать, и вот это уже возмущает его до глубины души. Он думал, что кошка просто не освоилась ещё в новом доме и спит где-нибудь в гостиной, подальше от людей. Но нет. Леди сама выбирает, чью постель почтить своим присутствием, и это вовсе не его постель. Как так?

— Она не хочет со мной спать, — жалуется он Отабеку, когда они в очередной раз болтают в скайпе. — В чём проблема, не понимаю.

У того на лицо сложная смесь эмоций: сочувствие, растерянность, ещё что-то. Через скайп плохо видно, вживую Жан-Жак бы наверняка понял.

— После того, как ты ей рассказал?

— Кому?

— Изабелле.

Жан-Жак не сразу понимает, при чём тут Изабелла, а когда понимает — губы сами растягиваются в улыбке. Жаловаться на то, что подружка не хочет с тобой спать, да ещё таким обиженным голосом, это пять баллов по шкале лузерства.

— Леди! Она сбегает к Николь и спит у неё! А она моя кошка, это несправедливо.

Отабек тоже смеётся, смущённо и с явным облегчением.

— Прости. А я подумал... ну, кошки так делают. Юркина тоже всё время ко мне лезла по ночам.

Если бы Леди сбежала спать к Отабеку, Жан-Жак бы не ревновал. Но Николь? Это уже заявка на смену хозяина, настоящее предательство.

— Это я забрал её из приюта, она должна любить меня больше всех!

— Зато ты сделал мир счастливее, — невозмутимо отвечает Отабек. 

У него звенит микроволновка, и он отходит, чтобы достать оттуда чашку с молоком, которым заливает овсянку. Жан-Жак ждёт, разглядывая ту часть кухни, которая видна через камеру. Мама жалуется, что он оставляет за собой беспорядок, но посмотрела бы она на кухню Отабека. Там наверняка уже зародилась новая цивилизация.

— Я ей не рассказывал, — говорит он, когда Отабек с тарелкой в руках возвращается к столу. На этот раз нет нужды пояснять, о ком идёт речь.

Отабек отставляет тарелку в сторону. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что придётся? Она твоя девушка. Она наверняка заметит, что что-то не так.

— Не знаю. — Жан-Жак думает, что «его девушка» — неоднозначное понятие. Изабелла всё ещё его девушка? Для всего мира — да, а на самом деле? — Мы сейчас не особо встречаемся. Я... не уверен, что у нас ещё что-то будет.

— Конечно, будет. Вы же любите друг друга.

— Она не хочет выходить за меня замуж, — признаётся Жан-Жак. — Кажется, тогда, в Барселоне, я всё испортил. Не знаю, почему. Я думал, она будет счастлива.

Любая из «Девочек Джей-Джея» рыдала бы от счастья при одной только мысли о браке с кумиром и мчалась бы к алтарю, теряя туфли. А Изабелла не хочет. С одной стороны, Жан-Жак понимает её мотивы, но с другой — ему всё равно обидно. 

— Возможно, ей не понравилось, что ты решил всё за неё, — замечает Отабек. 

— Но я думал, она тоже этого хочет!

— Неважно. Это… — Отабек вздыхает, явно сомневаясь в способности Жан-Жака понять логику его рассуждений; между прочим, логики там как раз нет, потому что если ты чего-то хочешь и тебе это предлагают, логично согласиться. — В общем, если скажешь, что был не прав, она наверняка тебя простит.

— Уже простила. Она просто не хочет за меня замуж. — Он немного размышляет. — И я, кажется, тоже уже не хочу жениться. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

Потому что тогда ему точно пришлось бы ей рассказать и пришлось бы что-то делать с тем пугающим чувством, которое охватывает его, когда он пытается представить, как обнимает обнажённую Изабеллу — словно не хочет её. Или, вернее, словно она не хочет его больше, из жалости изображая страсть. И ещё более пугающей картиной, однажды мелькнувшей в его воображении: как он хватает Изабеллу за волосы и вжимает лицом в подушку, чтобы она не смогла отбиться... Он в ужасе от одной только мысли, что подобное пришло ему в голову, но ведь пришло, и как теперь доверять себе? Вдруг однажды его переклинит и он действительно причинит ей боль?

Так что если бы он захотел вернуть Изабеллу, наверняка пришлось бы идти к психотерапевту. Это слишком много; Жан-Жак всё ещё надеется, что всё пройдёт как-нибудь само собой.

Отабек сочувствующе молчит. Как будто Жан-Жак признался ему в наступившей импотенции. Что недалеко от правды, честно сказать. Думать об этом неприятно, и он поспешно меняет тему. Вот что хорошо с Отабеком: он всегда понимает, о чём Жан-Жак хочет говорить, а о чём нет, и общение с ним никогда не напрягает. 

Они болтают до тех пор, пока Отабеку не приходит пора бежать на тренировку, теперь уже действительно бежать, чтобы успеть вовремя. С точки зрения Жан-Жака, небольшое опоздание — сущая ерунда и не стоит беспокойства, но у Отабека задвиг на пунктуальности, а Жан-Жак готов уважать чужие задвиги. Отабековы в первую очередь. 

И всё же жаль, что им так мало доводится общаться. Будь проклят этот идиотский разрыв во времени.

***

Двадцать третьего декабря Жан-Жак находит церковь подальше от дома и приезжает к ней незадолго до начала вечерней службы. Людей почти нет; в конфессионале горит свет, какая-то женщина в длинной шубе ждёт своей очереди исповедаться. Жан-Жак встаёт позади неё и на всякий случай опускает пониже капюшон куртки, но женщина даже не оборачивается.

— Слава Иисусу Христу, — говорит он, опустившись на колени перед зарешеченным окошком.

— Во веки веков, аминь, — голос священника негромкий, но слышно, что он принадлежит немолодому уже человеку. — Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа…

Жан-Жак думает, что за свою жизнь этот священник наверняка слышал гораздо худшие вещи. Признания в изменах, например. В абортах. Может быть, даже в грабежах или убийствах. А может быть, такие, как Мерсье, тоже приходили к нему и каялись, вместо тог, чтобы просить прощения у тех, кого они…

Он глубоко вдыхает и впервые произносит вслух:

— Меня изнасиловали. Я не знаю, в этом нужно исповедаться?

Минут через двадцать он покидает церковь, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. И хотя он не особо верит, что Иисус поможет преодолеть все испытания, всё же ему было нужно ещё раз услышать, что в случившемся нет его вины.

***

Это самое одинокое Рождество в его жизни, несмотря на то, что он дома и вся семья в сборе. Во время праздничной мессы они сидят на одной скамье, занимая её почти целиком — большая крепкая семья, и Жан-Жак почти верит, что всё стало как раньше. Но потом месса заканчивается, чинные ряды прихожан тут же смешиваются в гудящую толпу. Семью Леруа обступают знакомые, они поздравляют друг друга, обнимаются, и Жан-Жак напрягается каждый раз, когда его касаются чужие руки. Он знает, что это традиция и обычное дело, но вот что беспокоит: никто из них не интересуется, хочет ли он, чтобы его обнимали.

Он сам знает, что это глупо — никогда прежде чужие объятия не были ему неприятны, наоборот. И с такими заёбами он того и гляди превратится в хикки, запрётся в своей комнате, а мама будет подсовывать ему еду под дверь. Эта мысль веселит, хотя в ней есть доля пугающей правды. За прошедшее после возвращения из Марселя время он почти не общался с друзьями, если не считать Изабеллу и Отабека.

«У меня нет времени», — тут же оправдывает он себя. Надо готовиться к чемпионату Канады, до него меньше месяца, расслабляться нельзя. А потом будут Четыре континента, а потом чемпионат мира… Иными словами, он и сам знает, что это всего лишь оправдание.

Отабек присылает ему сообщение «С Рождеством!» сразу после полуночи. Кажется, он считает Рождество чем-то вроде второго Нового года. Но Жан-Жак всё равно радуется, потому что Рождество — это праздник, который хочется разделить со всеми.

А ещё это короткое время, когда Леруа перестают быть в первую очередь семьёй фигуристов и превращаются просто в семью. Они принимают гостей, ходят в гости сами, отправляются все вместе в торговый центр (ненадолго, потому что Николь начинает плохо себя чувствовать; мама говорит, что это от духоты, и все искренне надеются, что она права). Приезжает тётя Луиза, сестра отца, к счастью, всего на один день, потому что вместе с ней приезжают два визгливых пуделя, которых мама терпеть не может — они так и норовят погрызть ножки стульев. При виде пуделей Леди шипит и вздыбливает шерсть, увеличиваясь в размерах раза в два. Пудели шарахаются к ногам хозяйки, а Жан-Жак слышит, как Люсьен шепчет: "Взять их!" Жан-Жак встречается глазами с мамой, и они прячут улыбки. 

В среду они собираются на обед к Логанам — ещё одна традиция. Сэм Логан — тренер, и каждый из гостей, а их бывает до полусотни, так или иначе связан с фигурным катанием. Это не профессиональное мероприятие, скорее, сборище единомышленников, объединённых любовью ко льду. Если ты приглашён в дом Логана, тебя признали своим.

По этому случаю мама наконец-то вылезает из своих любимых джинсов и облачается в синее шерстяное платье. Некоторые не очень близкие знакомые думают, что она из тех женщин, которые предпочитают удобство красоте и в жизни не носили каблуков, но Жан-Жак видел мамины костюмы тех времён, когда она ещё танцевала на льду. Немногие сейчас осмелились бы повторить.

— Сэм сказал, приедет Дороти. Сто лет её не видели. Да, милый?

— Угу, — соглашается отец, уже почти час ждущий, пока мама соберёт все подарки, приготовленные для друзей и знакомых, и уложит в большую коробку свежеиспечённое печенье, ещё тёплое. Конечно, со сломанной рукой она не может делать это сама, но на то и существуют дети, чтобы помогать родителям. Жан-Жак, как старший и самый умный, спустился в гостиную уже тогда, когда Николь с Люсьеном были пристроены к делу. Так что он сидит на диване рядом с отцом, ласкает урчащую под боком Леди и листает соцсети. Все его друзья считают своим долгом хотя бы раз в день постить какую-нибудь праздничную хрень. Иногда получается банально и душевно, чаще — просто банально.

— Куда ты положил молескин для Инги?

— Он в коробке с голубым бантом.

— Чудесно, а где эта коробка?

— На камине, — благодушно отвечает отец. У него в руках уже второй бокал хереса, и ждать он готов сколько угодно долго.

— Синяя коробка с голубым бантом лежит в прихожей! — кричит Николь.

— Нет, это я сама положила… а! Нашла! Люсьен, осторожнее! Надеюсь, Инга не убежит сразу. Она так интересно рассказывает о своих путешествиях. Где она была этим летом, не помнишь?

— В Конго, кажется.

— Обязательно надо расспросить её, ужасно интересно. Завяжи потуже, пожалуйста, этот шнур слишком скользкий. И Симон будет, очень хорошо, а то нам так и не удалось пообщаться…

Знакомое имя заставляет Жан-Жака замереть.

— Симон? — переспрашивает он.

— Да, представляешь, мы после вашего возвращения даже не виделись. А я так хотела с ним поговорить.

Жан-Жак изо всех сил старается держать спокойно-заинтересованное выражение лица, но мышцы напрягаются так, что почти болят, а в животе смерзается тяжёлый кусок льда. Там будет Мерсье. Они встретятся лицом к лицу. Жан-Жак знал, что рано или поздно это случится, мир фигурного катания тесен, но до сих пор позволял себе не думать, что ему следует делать. Дать Мерсье в морду? Сказать, чтобы никогда больше не приближался к нему? Поздороваться и сделать вид, что ничего не было? Вокруг будут их общие знакомые, нельзя дать повод заподозрить что-то странное, вдруг кто-то задумается, начнёт спрашивать…

Мама внимательно смотрит на него, и из холода Жан-Жака бросает в жар. О чём она думает?

— Вы с ним случайно не поссорились? — спрашивает она. — Это не моё дело, конечно, но, знаешь, мне кажется, что Симон нас избегает. Он даже не позвонил после возвращения. Всё было хорошо?

Жан-Жак делает невинные глаза и пожимает плечами — мол, всё хорошо, не знаю, чего он вдруг. Внутри ему хочется орать. Ничего не было хорошо, Мерсье его изнасиловал и теперь боится смотреть вам в глаза — или он боится, что я вам рассказал. А со мной он тоже боится встретиться? Что он будет делать — извиняться, избегать меня, делать вид, что ничего не случилось?..

— Ну ладно, — кивает мама, — наверное, ему просто не по себе. Его ребята так неудачно выступили на Скейт Канада, прямо жалко, а ведь могли пройти в финал…

Она говорит ещё что-то про подопечных Мерсье, но Жан-Жак не слушает. Он тупо смотрит в смартфон, и в голове у него нет ни единой разумной мысли. Одна мутная, как туман, паника.

Перед самым выходом, когда все подарки собраны, выпечка упакована, а Николь наконец довольна своим макияжем (Жан-Жак честно не видит разницы с двумя предыдущими вариантами), он заходит на кухню, чтобы очистить себе яблоко. И нож, соскользнув с гладкой кожуры, разрезает ему мякоть ладони под большим пальцем.

Красноватая линия сперва выглядит просто царапиной; Жан-Жак машинально поднимает руку, чтобы зализать порез, но царапина мгновенно набухает, и из неё начинает литься кровь, пятная сразу и стол, и рубашку от Армани. Крови так много, что Жан-Жак даже слегка пугается. Он зажимает порез кухонным полотенцем и пытается достать аптечку — сложная задача, когда у тебя всего одна рука. В процессе он грохает дверцей шкафчика о стену, сшибает на пол баночки с приправами, матерится и в довершение всего роняет полотенце. Теперь у него в крови не только рубашка, но и брюки. Из плюсов — аптечка всё-таки найдена, и можно приступать ко второй задаче — отмотать бинт.

Но тут появляется мама, привлечённая шумом, и из района боевых действий кухня немедленно превращается в лазарет. Через несколько минут рана уже залита чем-то похожим на йод и туго забинтована, а Жан-Жак отбивается от намерений везти его в больницу, потому что они и так опаздывают, а больница в другой стороне; и он прекрасно доедет сам, на такси, конечно, потому что не дурак же он вести машину одной рукой; и нет, он не истечёт кровью в ожидании, она уже почти не идёт, вот, даже пятно на бинте совсем маленькое… Такси мама всё-таки вызывает сама и берёт с Жан-Жака слово, что тот позвонит и скажет, всё ли в порядке.

В местной больнице его прекрасно знают не только как звезду Канады, но и как пациента, ещё с тех давних времён, когда шило в заднице маленького Жан-Жака было острее, а инстинкт самосохранения отсутствовал напрочь. Порез не опасен, но швы всё-таки приходится наложить. Жан-Жак флиртует с медсестрой — неважно, что ей слегка за сорок, красивые женщины старыми не бывают, — даёт автограф сидящей в приёмной девушке с вывихнутой рукой, обещает передать привет маме. Охранник у выхода желает ему счастливого Рождества.

Но пока такси везёт его обратно, приподнятое настроение постепенно исчезает. Их дом украшен ярко светящимися гирляндами, но окна темны, и когда Жан-Жак открывает дверь, от темноты и тишины в пустой гостиной кажется, что дом — чужой. 

Он включает свет, и оказывается, что гостиная не так уж и пуста. Леди спрыгивает со спинки дивана и подбегает к нему, недоуменно глядя снизу вверх: зачем ты вернулся? Жан-Жак не обращает на неё внимания, он скидывает ботинки и с ногами забирается на диван. Сегодня он наконец дошёл до той точки, когда невозможно лгать себе дальше, пора остановиться и признать правду. А она такова: он трус. Настоящий мужчина на его месте (не оказался бы) давно уже взял бы себя в руки и расквитался с обидчиком. Хотя бы морду набил, если уж на большее не хватает воображения. Но Жан-Жак даже на это не способен. Больше всего ему хочется трусливо сунуть голову в песок и притвориться, что ничего не случилось, а лучше — вообще забыть о том, что с ним сделали. И ему совсем не хочется видеть Мерсье, настолько, что он готов истечь кровью, лишь бы избежать встречи. 

Он позволил сделать это с собой, а теперь вместо того, чтобы сжать зубы и бороться, всё глубже и глубже увязает в роли жертвы. Так удобно жалеть себя, твердя: я не виноват, я ничего не мог сделать, меня не спросили. Но это было тогда, а что он сделал потом? Ничего. Он сбежал — сперва к Отабеку, потом в утренний Марсель, потом домой. Закрыл глаза и притворился, что ничего не случилось. И даже теперь, осознав это, всё равно не решится ничего изменить.

Жан-Жак презирает себя так отчаянно, как никого в жизни, и знает, что он это заслужил.


	3. Chapter 3

На национальных он лажает.

Жан-Жак уверен в своей победе, он много тренировался, из серьёзных соперников выступает только Кевин, который всё-таки не сравнится с теми же русскими. Но когда во время разминки Жан-Жак выходит на лёд и трибуны взрываются аплодисментами, вместо привычного куража он вдруг чувствует страх.

Нет, не страх. Ему хочется закрыться, отвернуться, чтобы не видеть орущую толпу и чтобы они его не видели. Жан-Жак чувствует себя голым перед сотнями зрителей, жадно разглядывающими его. Это минутная слабость, она проходит, но настрой уже потерян, и во время короткой программы Жан-Жак запарывает квад, который на тренировках выходил идеально, и недокручивает тройной лутц. Когда он подъезжает к бортику, то видит, как расстроена мама, хотя и улыбается, но ему тошно от самого себя и даже не находится сил сказать ей что-нибудь ободряющее.

Золото он всё-таки получает, но так откровенно натянутое, что даже радоваться не получается. Он сверкает улыбкой перед репортёрами и мечтает поскорее добраться до дома, запереться в своей комнате и, возможно, даже повыть немного в кошку. Должна же быть от неё какая-то польза.

«Поздравляю», — приходит сообщение через минуту после того, как Жан-Жак уходит с кисс-энд-край. Значит, смотрел. Жан-Жак не знает, рад ли он тому, что Отабек ради него полуночничает, или расстроен тем, что тот видел его неудачное выступление. Скорее, все-таки, первое. 

— Это было хорошо, — говорит Отабек, когда Жан-Жак наконец добирается до скайпа. 

— Это был пиздец.

— Пиздец был в Барселоне, — бестактно поправляет Отабек, — а сейчас было хорошо. 

Но Жан-Жак-то знает, что хорошо не было. Мало того, что прыжки просрал, так ещё и артистизм был нулевой, хотя судьи и ухитрились что-то там углядеть. 

— Ты хотел сказать, что моё великолепие было не так ослепительно, как раньше?

Отабек улыбается и говорит, что мог бы догадаться: если кому золото и покажется недостаточно золотым, так это Леруа. И Жан-Жака потихоньку отпускает. В самом деле, в Барселоне он накосячил по полной — и всё равно получил бронзу, а здесь что? Судьи любят его не за красивые глаза, а за то, что он лучший фигурист Канады, да и не только Канады. В следующий раз он возьмёт золото так, что даже самые строгие критики не найдут к чему придраться. 

***

Мама принимает его просьбу о дополнительных тренировках скептически — она тренер, ей лучше знать, какая программа даст эффективный результат, — но соглашается. Жан-Жак понимает, что ещё не раз пожалеет о своём решении. Неважно. Если на Четырёх континентах он будет кататься так же, как на чемпионате Канады, то не доберётся до пьедестала. Там будут серьёзные соперники: Кацуки, Крис. Отабек. Интересно, кто из них станет первым, ну, после него, конечно? Жан-Жак чистосердечно желает Отабеку победы, но, разумеется, не за свой счёт. 

— Натали сказала, что ты хочешь заниматься больше, — улыбается Шан, его хореограф. — Это хорошо.

— Э… — Жан-Жак от ужаса теряет дар речи и может только невнятно мычать. Шан — маленькая китаянка, в совершенстве владеющая пыточным искусством, которое она почему-то называет хореографией. Жан-Жак уже пытался объяснить ей, что его телосложение не предполагает той гибкости, которую она требует. Бесполезно. Шан кивает и улыбается, а потом скручивает его в бараний рог. Жан-Жак читал биографию Джеки Чана и уверен, что только гуманные канадские законы не позволяют Шан избивать его бамбуковой палкой. Она наверняка жалеет об этом.

Непонятно только, за что мама его так не любит.

***

Леди жрёт как не в себя и между кормёжками пристаёт к каждому, кто заходит на кухню, выпрашивая добавку. Казалось бы, в семье фигуристов про режим питания знают все, но запасы корма стремительно уменьшаются, а кошка набирает вес. И Жан-Жак уверен, что ответственен за это не он один.

В интернете пишут разное, от глистов до гастрита, в итоге Жан-Жак звонит Крису: 

— Ты знаешь, сколько должна есть кошка?

Крис смеётся и советует ему погуглить, что такое мейн-кун. Возможно, он ожидает, что огромные коты шокируют Жан-Жака, но тот в восторге. Он решает, что надо будет научить Леди ходить на шлейке и возить её на соревнования. Таскает же Крис свою кошару в переноске, а Леди будет ходить рядом, и шлейка красно-золотая с инициалами Жан-Жака или ещё лучше — под цвет его костюмов, а на шее медаль. Маленькая ручная рысь. Круто!

Его блестящим планам мешает только одно — несогласие с ними Леди. Первая попытка надеть на неё шлейку заканчивается двумя глубокими царапинами на руке и шипящей со шкафа кошкой, наутро после третьей он находит шлейку прикопанной в лотке. Это серьёзное заявление, но сдаваться он не собирается. У него есть козырь в рукаве, имя козыря — Николь. Она и так уже почти переманила к себе Леди; будет справедливо, решает Жан-Жак, если взамен она поможет с дрессировкой.

— Ты что, дурак? Кошек не дрессируют.

— Да ладно тебе, всего-то научить её ходить рядом. Ничего сложного.

— Если не сложно, то сам и учи.

— Она не хочет, — жалобно говорит Жан-Жак. Ну правда, что за свинство? Ему помощь нужна, а сестра только ухмыляется. — Пожалуйста, Николь. Она тебя любит.

— А что мне за это будет? — спрашивает Николь. 

Жан-Жак скорбно вздыхает. Кто воспитал её такой корыстной? Просишь человека сделать доброе дело, а он выставляет тебе счёт. Но, с другой стороны, это означает, что она согласна, остался только вопрос цены.

— Сто баксов?

Николь фыркает. Ладно. У Жан-Жака есть запрещённое оружие.

— Познакомлю тебя с Плисецким.

По вспыхнувшему на щеках сестры румянцу он понимает, что попал в яблочко.

— Нужен мне больно твой Плисецкий, — возражает Николь, но Жан-Жак уже знает, что она не устоит. Сколько раз он замечал на экране смартфона, торопливо прикрытого ладошкой («Не подсматривай! Чего тебе надо?!»), знакомую светловолосую фигуру, скользящую по льду? И он мог бы голову дать на отсечение, что где-то в спальне сестры припрятана пара плакатов с Плисецким. С родным братом, между прочим, ни одного нет.

— Я не скажу, что ты от него фанатеешь, — обещает он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как румянец становится гуще. — Просто погуляем где-нибудь вместе или посидим в кафе. Маму я уговорю.

— Он же тебя терпеть не может, — неуверенно говорит Николь, хотя по голосу слышно, что она уже сдалась.

— А это моя проблема.

Его, допустим, не может. Но есть Отабек, и Жан-Жак оптимистично думает, что Отабеку Плисецкий не откажет, раз уж они так крепко задружились. Жан-Жак порядком офигел, когда поздравил друга с Новым годом, высчитав полночь в Казахстане, а тот ответил: «Повтори через 3 часа, я в Москве». Жан-Жак знает, что до Москвы от Алматы гораздо ближе, чем до Монреаля, но всё равно.

Николь наконец тянет «Ну ла-адно» с тем высокомерным безразличием, на которое способны только девочки-подростки, изо всех сил скрывающие своё любовное увлечение. В другой раз Жан-Жак обязательно подколол бы её на этот счёт, но сейчас это неразумно. Сестрёнка может обидеться и отказаться, и тогда её уже не уболтаешь.

Он только надеется, что Николь успеет приучить Леди к шлейке до Чемпионата четырёх континентов, потому что ему не терпится продемонстрировать свою питомицу всему миру фигурного катания. 

***

Питомица тем временем выучила его расписание и теперь, стоит ему утром спуститься в кухню, вьётся у ног и мурлычет, требуя завтрак. Жан-Жак не может отказать — после пробежки ему самому страшно хочется есть, отчаяние Леди понятно ему, как никому другому. Даже если он подозревает, что пушистая хитрюга уже выклянчила порцию еды у мамы.

Он насыпает в миску корм, и Леди бросается к ней, на ходу теряя весь свой аристократизм. Это так трогательно, что Жан-Жак не может сдержать улыбку. Для себя он ставит в микроволновку молоко, насыпает в тарелку кукурузные хлопья — завтрак, который никогда не приедается. И когда он стоит, уставившись на крутящуюся в микроволновке чашку и размышляя, не нарезать ли ещё и банан, кто-то сзади хватает его за плечи.

Жан-Жак даже не успевает задуматься — он бьёт со всей силы, на одних инстинктах и мгновенно затопившем его животном страхе, и тут же разворачивается, готовый бежать или драться. Но ни то, ни другое не требуется. Люсьен медленно поднимается с пола, прижимая руку к левому плечу, в его глазах шок, и Жан-Жак потихоньку начинает понимать, что натворил.

— Прости, — бормочет он; страх перед кем-то-напавшим переплавляется в страх перед самим собой, и он прислоняется к столу, потому что колени начинают слегка подрагивать. — Прости, я… не хотел.

Люсьен медленно кивает, не сводя с него взгляд. Он уже не выглядит шокированным, скорее, задумчивым. Жан-Жак с облегчением замечает, что брат, кажется, не ударился слишком сильно. А потом его захватывает ужасная мысль: что, если бы это была Николь?!

Люсьен всё ещё смотрит на него, словно ждёт объяснений, и Жан-Жак говорит первое, что приходит в голову:

— Я вчера ролик стрёмный на ютубе посмотрел, реально стрёмный, потом еле заснул. А сейчас задумался, и ты вдруг…

— Ты кричишь во сне.

Жан-Жак замирает. Ему снятся кошмары, правда, каждый раз одни и те же, и он часто просыпается со сбивающимся дыханием, отбрасывая подушку и одеяло, словно они душат его, и потом долго не может заснуть. Но он до сих пор считал, что никого не тревожит. Да, комната Люсьена рядом, но Жан-Жак был свято уверен, что спит тихо.

Потому что каждый раз, когда он пытается кричать там, во сне, у него исчезает голос.

— Ну… — он пытается придумать очередное объяснение, но на это раз воображение его подводит, и он замолкает. Так они и стоят, глядя друг на друга.

— Я понял, что у тебя что-то случилось на Гран-при, — первым говорит Люсьен. — Ты приехал такой… вроде как обычно, но, в общем, иногда было видно… Это же, ну… то, о чём я думаю, да? — заканчивает он шёпотом.

— Смотря о чём ты думаешь, — осторожно отвечает Жан-Жак. Если ему повезёт, Люсьен сделает какое-нибудь достаточно безобидное предположение, с которым можно будет согласиться.

Люсьен сглатывает; ему явно хочется отвести глаза.

— Когда ты кричишь, то просишь отпустить тебя.

Вот, собственно, и всё. Жан-Жак не видит больше смысла выкручиваться и просто кивает. Люсьен машинально кивает тоже, хотя впечатление такое, словно он всё-таки хотел услышать другой ответ. Извини, думает Жан-Жак, ты сам полез с вопросами. Надо было молчать и делать вид, что всё хорошо, обоим бы спокойнее было.

А потом Люсьен вдруг спрашивает:

— Это Алтын?

— Чего? — пожалуй, это последнее, что Жан-Жак ожидает услышать. 

Люсьен торопится пояснить:

— Вы же поссорились в прошлом году. И ты отобрал у него бронзу, и я знаю, что ты с ним снова общаешься, но никому про это не говоришь, а раньше только и слышно было: Отабек то, Отабек это... 

— Стоп! — прерывает его Жан-Жак, потому что не собирается слушать, как кто-то пусть даже только предполагает подобное. Это несправедливо. — Оставь Отабека в покое, окей? Мы действительно помирились, он тут ни при чём.

— Тогда кто? — не отстаёт Люсьен, и Жан-Жак не может не возмутиться такой настырности. Ему теперь что, всё в подробностях рассказывать?

— Нафига тебе знать?

— Я твой брат.

— Младший!

— Ну и что?

Жан-Жак уже готов сказать, что это не его дело, когда наконец замечает то, на что прежде почему-то не обращал внимания. Пятнадцатилетний Люсьен, которого он привык считать мелким, уже почти сравнялся с ним по росту, у него широкие плечи, а когда он сжимает кулаки — на руках заметно вырисовываются мышцы. Его брат вырос. Охренеть, а он и не заметил.

— Это уже неважно, — говорит Жан-Жак. — Правда. 

Такое странное чувство, когда твой младший брат хочет разобраться с твоим обидчиком. И вполне способен на это, но лучше, конечно, не допустить.

Люсьен не выглядит убеждённым, но соглашается. Жан-Жак подозревает, что он всё равно втихую попытается докопаться до правды. И очень возможно, что докопается, потому что она лежит на поверхности, припорошенная лишь убеждением, что родительские друзья, особенно из своих, порядочные люди. Жан-Жак тоже так думал.

— Не говори родителям, — просит он на всякий случай. Здесь на Люсьена можно положиться, прикрывать друг друга — святое.

Они завтракают молча, без обычных подколок и переругиваний, пока на кухню не спускаются мать с отцом и не начинаются обычные разговоры про тренировки, планы на день и прочее.

Время от времени Жан-Жак встречается с Люсьеном взглядом, молча и понимающе. Разделённая на двоих тайна сближает их, как когда-то в детстве — общие шалости.

Но тревога не оставляет его. Он слишком хорошо представляет, что произошло бы, если бы на месте Люсьена оказалась Николь. Они все трое любят иногда пугать друг друга, подкрадываясь со спины, но маленькая Николь при этом ещё и подпрыгивает, повисая на плечах у старших братьев. Мало того, что она легче и от его удара наверняка пролетела бы по кухне, а потом стукнулась о стену или шкаф, у неё ведь ещё и недавнее сотрясение. Её даже на лёд родители пока не выпускают, чтобы не дай бог не упала. Он мог просто сломать ей жизнь за одну секунду.

Эти мысли преследуют его весь день, даже на катке, хотя за последнее время Жан-Жак стал просто грёбаным профессионалом по выкидыванию из головы всего лишнего во время тренировок (на хореографии за него это с успехом делает Шан). Он не лажает, техника уже сто раз отработана, но всё равно хорошего мало. А потом, когда тренировка закончена, самоедство возвращается с удвоенной силой и к вечеру доводит до того состояния, которое бывает с перепоя — ты ещё надеешься, что станет лучше, но организм подсказывает: давай, приятель, сортир вон там, и лучше ты сам сунешь пальцы в рот, не дотягивая до последнего. И хотя тебе очень не хочется, потом действительно становится лучше.

Поэтому Жан-Жак с трудом дожидается девяти часов — время, когда на другом конце света Отабек возвращается с пробежки, принимает душ и приступает к завтраку, — и сообщает:

— Мне надо поговорить.

Отабек, с ещё влажными после душа волосами, кивает, показывая, что готов слушать, и размешивает в тарелке свою вечную овсянку. Жан-Жак мельком задаётся вопросом, как можно изо дня в день есть эту гадость и не возненавидеть весь мир. Хоть бы фрукты какие добавил! А потом начинает говорить.

Он рассказывает о своих кошмарах и о том, как ударил Люсьена и как боится теперь, что на его месте однажды окажется Николь. О страхе причинить боль Изабелле, о том, что не может больше думать о сексе с ней и вообще с кем бы то ни было, потому что не может ручаться за себя. О порезанной ладони. О том, что он трус и ненавидит себя за это. Он старается не оправдываться, просто рассказывает всё как есть, не жалея себя, и в какой-то момент понимает, что это до боли похоже на исповедь, только вместо отца Майкла перед ним сидит Отабек и слушает так внимательно, что забывает про завтрак. Не перебивает, слава богу. Если бы Жан-Жаку пришлось сделать паузу, он, наверное, не смог бы продолжить. Впрочем, смотреть на Отабека у него всё-таки не хватает решимости, и весь рассказ адресован подставке монитора. 

Выговорив всё, что жрёт его изнутри, он наконец замолкает и ждёт. Но Отабек ничего не отвечает, и когда Жан-Жак наконец поднимает голову, то видит, что тот просто смотрит на него, и лицо у него такое, как в Марселе, когда Жан-Жак пришёл к нему в номер среди ночи.

Впервые Жан-Жаку приходит в голову, что он вывалил свои проблемы на такого же, как он сам, обычного парня, который понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Ну, то есть, не то чтобы он ждал, что Отабек скажет, как всё исправить, и жизнь сразу наладится. Ему нужно было рассказать кому-то, кто поймёт. Об остальном он просто не подумал.

— Забей, — говорит он, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. — Мне просто надо было выговориться.

— Нет, извини. — Отабек отмирает. — Я просто… не знаю, что сказать.

— Что я не прав, всё будет хорошо и мне стоит обратиться к психотерапевту? — подсказывает Жан-Жак, ухмыляясь. Отабек выдавливает улыбку, и Жан-Жак ждёт чего-то вроде «Хорошо что ты это понимаешь сам» — заранее чуточку разочаровываясь от того, что его исповедь в итоге свелась к шуткам. Вместо этого Отабек говорит:

— Хочешь, я приеду?

Жан-Жак не верит собственным ушам. Серьёзно? Ему ужасно хочется сказать «Да!», но есть вещи важнее.

— Ебанулся? У тебя соревнования на носу!

— Пару дней можно выкроить, — пожимает плечами Отбек. Господи Иисусе, он действительно предлагает это серьёзно! — Скажу, семейные обстоятельства.

Жан-Жак не знает, от чего у него теплеет в груди, а губы растягивает неудержимая улыбка — от того, что Отабек готов приехать к нему всего за несколько дней до национальных соревнований, или от того, что назвал это «семейными обстоятельствами». Но он давит эту улыбку изо всех сил и строго говорит:

— Не вздумай. А то потом будешь жаловаться, что только из-за меня не взял золото. 

Приятно чувствовать себя взрослым ответственным человеком, думающим о других, это почти примиряет с оставшимися до Четырёх континентов тремя неделями. Отабек, ухмыляется, но как-то невесело; он, кажется, о чём-то размышляет.

— Мне тоже надо тебе кое-что рассказать, — наконец произносит он, и Жан-Жаку сразу становится не по себе. Он чует неладное.

— Ну? — осторожно говорит он.

— Тогда, в отеле... помнишь, я ходил проверить, в номере ли твой... ну, твой тренер? 

Жан-Жак кивает. В солнечном сплетении начинает тянуть, и ему кажется, что он ощущает мерзкий запах, который был в гостиничном номере, когда они зашли туда... на самом деле ничего нет, он дома, в своей комнате, это всего лишь воображение.

— Он там был, — продолжает Отабек. Теперь его очередь смотреть куда-то под экран. — Я знал, что он с тобой сделал, но в коридоре были люди, и я... blyad', я с ним разговаривал. Вежливо. Как будто ничего не произошло. Я таким мудаком себя чувствовал. Прости.

Жан-Жак смутно помнит, что даже не поинтересовался тогда, был ли Мерсье в номере. Главное, что его не было, когда они пришли туда вместе. 

— За то, что не стал портить мне карьеру?

Потому что если бы Отабек дал Мерсье в зубы — а он, кажется, именно это имеет в виду, — скандал вышел бы громким, и причина драки тоже выплыла бы наружу. Не говоря уже о том, чем это обернулось бы для Отабека. 

— Я должен был что-то сделать. Как твой друг. А я стоял там и разговаривал с ним. Как будто всё нормально. Это... отвратительно. 

Жан-Жак хотел бы сказать, что это чушь и Отабек сделал для него больше, чем можно было ожидать от самого лучшего из друзей, но он понимает, о чём тот говорит. Это тот же разъедающий стыд: ты не сделал то, что должен был, ты струсил, ты сбежал. Ты не мужчина. Ты плохой друг. Жан-Жак понимает его, как никто другой. 

Поэтому он не говорит ничего, только кивает, и это одновременно «прощаю» и «не за что прощать». Словами было бы трудно объяснить, как одно сочетается с другим, но Отабек понимает без слов, Жан-Жак уверен в этом. 

Они сидят ещё несколько минут молча, затем Жан-Жак вспоминает, что у него времени навалом, а вот у Отабека — нет, и тот, конечно, не станет завершать разговор первым, чтобы Жан-Жак не подумал, что тренировка для него важнее друга. Иногда общаться с Отабеком сложно — всё время надо быть на шаг впереди. Так что он прощается сам. Всё равно после такого разговора переводить тему на какие-нибудь пустяки, о которых они обычно треплются, будет неловко. 

Он отключает компьютер и растягивается на кровати поверх покрывала, глядя в потолок. Откровенный разговор не заставил его проблемы (страхи, если называть вещи своими именами) исчезнуть, да Жан-Жак и не надеется на это. Но теперь он может взглянуть им, проговоренным, в лицо, и выстоять, и задуматься над тем, что делать. Он и так уже слишком долго тонул в жалости к себе, хватит. Он взрослый мужчина. Он справится.

Труднее всего с приступами паники, потому что вряд ли он сможет их контролировать — на то она и паника. А просить Николь вести себя осторожнее не хочется. Любопытная сестрёнка сразу начнёт выяснять, в чём дело. Может быть, есть какие-то специальные техники? Он же не один такой, в конце концов, наверняка кто-то уже сталкивался с теми же проблемами. Жан-Жак мысленно ставит себе пометку: загуглить эту тему. И уже морально готов к тому что каждый второй совет будет начинаться с «лучше обратитесь к специалисту».

Легче думать об Изабелле, потому что на самом деле Жан-Жак уже знает, что между ними всё кончено. Просто никто до сих пор не поставил точку, и кажется, что отношения ещё продолжаются, хотя что там от них осталось — эхо, отголоски. Изабелла чудесная, умная и сильная, но уже не его девушка. Дело не только в сексе, хотя и в нём тоже. Дело в доверии. Жан-Жак не доверяет ей настолько, чтобы рассказать правду, и не доверяет себе, чтобы она была в безопасности рядом с ним. Так что быть им друзьями, а секс… иногда Жан-Жаку кажется, что главное в сексе — чтобы все считали, что он у тебя есть. Нет, конечно, заниматься сексом классно, просто охренительно, но ведь в нём всегда есть второй человек, и это важно. Жан-Жак знает, что его считают плейбоем (те, кто не считает девственником), но секс для него — в первую очередь близость, просто для удовольствия и подрочить можно (к тому же, потом не придётся краснеть перед отцом Майклом, то есть придётся, но не так сильно). Он ни с кем не был до Изабеллы, и когда они впервые занялись любовью, это было так здорово, что он не может представить себе ничего подобного с какой-нибудь случайно подцепленной на вечеринке девушкой. Или даже со знакомой, но простого знакомства недостаточно. Какая может быть близость с человеком, от которого скрываешь такие серьёзные вещи, боясь, что он оттолкнёт тебя, если узнает? Он даже Изабелле не смог рассказать, хотя, казалось бы, столько времени они были вместе. Жан-Жак верит в хорошее в людях, но абстрактно, а в реальности с трудом может представить человека, который не отшатнётся, узнав, что его изнасиловали, не испугается и не начнёт его жалеть, а просто останется рядом. 

«Как Отабек», — думает Жан-Жак, и разыгравшееся воображение тут же подбрасывает ему картинку: лицо Отабека совсем близко, влажные губы, тёмные глаза. Образ, который Жан-Жак в последнее время чаще всего видит в окне скайпа. Жан-Жак поржал бы над неуместностью этого образа в контексте своих размышлений, но вот что странно: представляя Отабека так близко, он не чувствует неудобства или смущения. Это… волнует.

Из чистого любопытства он продолжает представлять дальше — и больше. Как это будет, если приблизить лицо Отабека ещё сильнее, коснуться носом, губами, лбом, смешать дыхание? Как будет, если встать вплотную, столкнуться коленями, грудью, положить руки на бёдра? В его воображении Отабек почему-то выше ростом; Жан-Жак мысленно исправляет разницу — теперь можно коснуться щекой волос Отабека, это уже не фантазия, а почти воспоминание, пару раз им довелось заснуть, сидя рядом, и он знает, что волосы у Отабека хоть и жёсткие, но прикасаться к ним приятно… 

А потом до него доходит весь идиотизм того, что он делает.

Жан-Жак поспешно изгоняет из воображения мысли про Отабека, потому что думать в этом направлении точно не следует. Во-первых, он вообще-то предполагает для себя в будущем отношения с девушками. Не то чтобы он был совсем против альтернативы, нет, просто в свете ситуации отношения с мужчинами чреваты гораздо большими проблемами. Он не представляет, что мог бы подпустить к себе близко кого-то, кто сильнее и может принудить его...

...Отабека может. Отабек не стал бы.

Стоп-стоп, не в этом дело. Они друзья. И однажды он эту дружбу уже едва не похерил, так что прекрасно представляет, чем рискует. Он не думает, конечно, что Отабек перестанет с ним общаться, если узнает, что Жан-Жак запал на него (теоретически, потому что он не запал, всего лишь пофантазировал чуточку), но вряд ли они оба будут чувствовать себя так же свободно, как сейчас. 

Жан-Жак не дурак, он понимает, откуда всё взялось. Отабек сейчас ближе ему, чем кто бы то ни было, он единственный знает о его тайне, единственный, кому Жан-Жак может рассказать о чём угодно. Они вдвоём — по одну сторону прозрачной стены, отделяющей Жан-Жака от всех остальных. Очень легко принять эту близость за нечто большее. Но он взрослый и разумный человек, и не станет поддаваться иллюзии. Нет, не станет. Жан-Жак решает, что больше не будет думать об Отабеке иначе, чем о друге, и очень гордится своим решением.

***

Его гордости хватает до утра. Насыпав Леди корм, он запускает пальцы в мягкую шерсть — кошка торопливо ест, словно её морили голодом, и не отвлекается на приставания хозяина — и думает, что возьмёт её с собой на Четыре континента хотя бы для того, чтобы познакомить с Отабеком. И тут же представляет, как они оба будут гладить её и соприкоснутся пальцами, и от предвкушения в животе становится тепло. Чёрт. Это уже не просто безобидные мысли "а что, если...", которые легко приходят и уходят. Это хуже.

Жан-Жак садится на пол рядом с жующей кошкой и пытается понять, как так получилось, что ещё вчера он думал об Отабеке исключительно как о друге, а сегодня его бросает в жар при одной только мысли о простых прикосновениях, и сразу представляется что-то большее, и это так волнует, так глупо и приятно одновременно... Что за грёбаный тумблер щёлкнул у него в голове и как теперь переключить его обратно? Ничто же не предвещало!

Остаётся надеяться на одно: как пришло, так и уйдёт, надо взять себя в руки и переждать. Перетерпеть. И чтобы Отабек ничего не заметил.

***

Терпеть оказывается сложно. Жан-Жак не готов жертвовать ради этого их ежедневным общением (и это было бы подозрительно, разве нет?), но каждый разговор в скайпе становится испытанием для нервов. Он старается не смотреть на Отабека слишком пристально, но и не отводить глаза, не говорить о том, что действительно интересует (у тебя есть девушка? вы с Плисецким просто друзья? я тебе нравлюсь?), но и не молчать, находить какие-то нейтральные темы для разговора. В общем, вести себя как прежде, только тогда это не было так чертовски сложно. 

А ещё он начинает замечать, и замечает слишком много. Как двигается Отабек — плавно, ни одного лишнего движения, из-за чего создаётся обманчивое впечатление медлительности. Как упорно игнорирует вторую часть его имени, называя только по первой, иногда — слишком редко — коверкая её на свой казахский манер и слегка улыбаясь при этом — а у Жан-Жака от этой улыбки слабеют колени. Как по утрам влажные волосы прилипают к его вискам. Как он слегка кивает, когда слушает. Все эти мелочи вдруг притягивают внимание, и Жан-Жак то и дело залипает перед скайпом, забывая, о чём они говорили. Отабек в таких случаях терпеливо ждёт; если Жан-Жак не очухивается сразу — машет рукой перед камерой.

— Извини, задумался, — врёт Жан-Жак, не краснея. Смуглая кожа иногда настоящее спасение. Хотя он действительно задумался, как классно, наверное, ходить по дому босиком. У них это нереально, все ходят в уличной обуви, ноги потом придётся отмывать — а у Отабека квартира и традиция непременно переобуваться у входа, он даже в гостях у Жан-Жака чувствовал себя неуютно в ботинках. И когда он отходит от стола, Жан-Жак видит его босые ноги под старыми потёртыми джинсами. Вообще-то ступни фигуриста — не самое красивое в мире зрелище, хуже, наверное, только у балерин. Но Жан-Жак всё равно залипает. На изгиб подъёма, на тонкую кожу под косточкой, и да, на мозоли и ссадину у большого пальца — тоже. 

...и это всё-таки безопаснее, чем поднять глаза выше и залипнуть на голый торс. По крайней мере, не так палевно.

Жан-Жак осознаёт, что с этим надо что-то делать. Есть, конечно, небольшой шанс, что в его краше на Отабека больше фантазий, чем реального влечения, и когда они встретятся — всё вернётся на круги своя. Реальность вообще легко фантазии убивает; так, например, в семнадцать лет Жан-Жак едва не запал на Криса, чувственность которого любого монаха сделала бы грешником, доведись тому присутствовать на его выступлении. А потом познакомились вживую — и смутное ещё, зарождающееся влечение как рукой сняло. Крис оказался приятным и обаятельным, но _не так_ обаятельным. Сейчас уже смешно вспоминать, как жадно пересматривал Жан-Жак записи его прокатов и о чём мечтал после.

Проблема только в том, что Отабек для Жан-Жака не просто реален — слишком реален. Когда мир фигурного катания знать не знал никакого Отабека Алтына, когда падкие на смазливых чемпионов фанатки грезили о Никифорове и Джакометти, у него, Жан-Жака, уже был Отабек — молчаливый подросток, бесстрашно-упорный на катке, застенчивый до асоциальности за его пределами. Когда тренеры и судьи только начали замечать юниора с уверенными прыжками, а журналисты — искать на карте Казахстан, Жан-Жак уже таскал его по клубам, подсадил на рок и втайне от тренера учил прыгать квады. Теперь Отабека знают все, у него даже есть собственный фан-клуб, пресса старательно лепит образ сурового восточного спортсмена, подчас забывая, что спортсмену ещё нет и двадцати. А Жан-Жак вечером включает скайп, и там Отабек — босой, в старых джинсах, с чашкой чая и влажными волосами. Такой настоящий, что не оставляет места воображению, кроме того, что мучает его в последнее время.

Может быть, Жан-Жак — единственный, кто знает настоящего Отабека, а не фанатеет по созданному СМИ образу. И это фатально. На образ легко запасть и так же легко охладеть, а настоящий Отабек — как перестать о нём думать? Жан-Жак старается изо всех сил. Ни хрена не выходит.

***

Уговорить маму взять Николь с собой в Каннын легко — хоть родители и считают, что на соревнования едет не семья, а спортсмен и его тренеры, для Николь они охотно делают исключение. Мама даже хвалит Жан-Жака за то, что он решил порадовать сестру, всё ещё переживающую свои вынужденные каникулы. Мама, конечно, не в курсе, что радоваться Николь будет не самой поездке, а предстоящему знакомству с Юрой Плисецким, хотя и поездке, конечно, тоже. А Жан-Жак не знает, чего хочет больше — чтобы Николь увидела истинное лицо своего кумира, когда он в излюбленной своей манере кого-нибудь обхамит, или чтобы всё прошло хорошо и сестрёнка получила исполнение своих девчачьих мечт. Лучше всё-таки второе, решает он в итоге, потому что хамить Плисецкий будет тем, кто рядом, и если это окажется Николь, придётся забыть про своё обещание не обижать детей и дать ему по шее. Будет скандал. Отабеку не понравится…

И всё-таки, что за дружба у них с Плисецким? Отабек не сходится с людьми легко, даже Жан-Жаку не сразу удалось его расшевелить. А тут вдруг сразу такие друзья, что весь Интернет в курсе. И в гости к Плисецкому Отабек ездил, и против совместных фотографий не возражает… Окей, Жан-Жак знает, что Отабек давно восхищался Плисецким, историю их не-знакомства слышал не раз, и за Отабека, в общем, рад, что тот наконец решился превратить его в знакомство настоящее. Был рад. Теперь же, с учётом новых обстоятельств, радость становится сомнительной. Отабек уже признался, что играет за обе стороны, неужели он и Плисецкого имел в виду тоже?

И если уж на то пошло, с кем это у него было «по доброй воле»? То, что не с Плисецким, это понятно, до такого Отабек никогда не дойдёт… но с кем? С кем-то из своих? Может быть, Жан-Жак даже знает этого человека, встречался с ним на льду, не подозревая… 

«Нет, конечно, не может», — успокаивает он себя и удерживается, не спрашивает про чемпионат Европы, где ожидаемо блистала юная русская звезда. Об этом Жан-Жак знает, потому что застукал Николь за нарушением режима — смотрела ночью выступление Плисецкого онлайн. Совершенно предсказуемо, чего ещё ожидать от влюблённой девчонки? Он ухмыляется этой мысли, вычерчивая на льду широкие дуги. Теперь Николь его с потрохами. И за будущее знакомство с кумиром, и за то, что не узнала мама. А могла, и тогда никуда бы Николь не поехала. Здоровый сон — рекомендация врачей, так-то.

— Сильней толчок! — кричит мама, когда он прыгает свой несчастный лутц, запоротый на национальных. — Соберись, и ещё раз.

С третьего раза прыжок получается идеальным. Жан-Жак подъезжает к бортику, чтобы глотнуть воды — во время тренировок он пьёт как лошадь.

— У тебя очень хорошо получается, — ободряюще говорит мама.

— Ещё бы не хорошо, я скоро с закрытыми глазами на лёд смогу выходить.

Жан-Жак выливает воду на ладонь и размазывает по шее. Он весь в поту, несмотря на то, что на катке прохладно.

— Хочу взять эту чёртову медаль. Обидно будет таскаться на край света за просто так.

— Ты слишком напираешь на технику. Это хорошо, но выразительность — тоже твоя сильная сторона, ты же сам знаешь. Используй её. Больше чувства. Ты не просто катаешься, ты делаешь это для своих зрителей.

Жан-Жак кивает, мол, да, конечно. Мама только вздыхает в ответ. Они оба знают, что означает такой кивок: «Ага, конечно, я в курсе». Не «Да, я понял и сделаю». Кажется, мама уже смирилась с тем, что выразительных чувств они не дождутся. Такой вот херовый у Жан-Жака сезон.

Но он старается, правда. Он помнит Барселону, повторяет про себя слова благодарности, уже въевшиеся в память. Ощущение такое, словно он читает на интервью ответы с бумажки. Всё правда, но искренности ни на грош. Он хватается за привычную соломинку: у бортика будут стоять родители. Его любимые тренеры, те, кто вырастил из него звезду, кто учил, поддерживал, не позволял сдаться. Им он, конечно, благодарен и любит их всем сердцем.

И врёт в лицо, потому что они отправили с ним во Францию Мерсье и не должны узнать, к чему это привело. Всём врёт: родителям, Николь, Изабелле… Всем, кроме Отабека.

Хорошо бы им кататься не сразу друг за другом, чтобы можно было спокойно посмотреть. Жан-Жак видел программу Отабека, но смотреть, как тот летит по льду, ему никогда не надоест. Кажется, что лёд вот-вот треснет и вздыбится грозными торосами, такая сила плавится вокруг него. Жан-Жак хочет смотреть, как катается Отабек, и хочет, чтобы Отабек смотрел на него. Чтобы видел: он не сдался, он зубами выгрызет себе место на пьедестале, он, чёрт возьми, всем ещё покажет! Отабек должен это видеть, потому что это его заслуга. Когда Жан-Жак падал в пропасть ещё более глубокую, чем в Барселоне, Отабек схватил его за руку и вытащил, и держит до сих пор. Ни к кому из родных Жан-Жак не испытывал такой лютой признательности. Он надеется, что Отабек знает об этом; вряд ли он сможет найти нужные слова, чтобы выразить вслух всё, что чувствует, потому что чувствует он слишком много.

— Вот это было гораздо лучше, милый, — говорит мама, подавая ему заглушки для лезвий.

Жан-Жак тяжело дышит и встряхивает головой, роняя капли пота. Тренировка окончена, он вымотался до предела, и это хорошая усталость, он любит уставать вот так… Гораздо лучше. Это значит: не совсем то, что надо, но направление верное.

Жан-Жак думает: если окажется, что он катает свою программу для одного Отабека, это будет фейл поистине эпичного масштаба.

***

В Сеуле солнечно и тепло — по сравнению с Канадой, конечно. Взятая напрокат машина уже ждёт. Жан-Жак с сестрой залезают на заднее сиденье: у Жан-Жака на коленях сумка, у Николь — переноска с кошкой. Леди нервничает, и Николь открывает переноску, чтобы взять её на руки.

— Я пойду чуть впереди, — говорит она, передавая Леди Жан-Жаку, — она побежит за мной, не отставай.

Сестрёнка ужасно ответственно относится к своей роли дрессировщика любимой кошки Короля.

— Милая, тебе не кажется, что кошке лучше посидеть в сумке? — спрашивает мама. — Вдруг она испугается и сбежит?

— У неё шлейка! — возражает Николь и чуть слышно добавляет: — Разве что описается…

Жан-Жан показывает ей язык. Дорога долгая, и вскоре у него начинают закрываться глаза. Сквозь дрёму он слышит, как болтают мама и Николь, машинально почесывает шейку успокоившейся у него на коленях Леди. Ему хочется, чтобы машина никогда не останавливалась.

Когда мама тормозит возле отеля, Николь вылезает первой и зовёт:

— Леди, сюда! Ко мне!

Жан-Жак вспоминает, что Николь всегда хотела щенка. Если с Леди всё получится, надо будет поднять с мамой этот вопрос. До сих пор причиной для отказа служили их частые разъезды, которые в будущем ждали и Николь тоже, но если кошку можно брать с собой — почему собаку нельзя?

Он пододвигается к краю сиденья, чтобы выпустить Леди, но кошка топчется на его коленях и не хочет спрыгивать. Вот же упрямица…

Ах да, конечно. Асфальт же холодный, а лапки нежные. Зашибись.

Жан-Жак нагибается и закидывает Леди себе на шею. И под смех Николь торжественно шествует к отелю. Дорогу Королю! Пушистая кошка лежит у него на плечах воротником парадной мантии — самой мантии нет, но не всё сразу. Николь хохочет (восхищённая свита), мама улыбается (королева-мать одобряет), отец пытается сделать вид, что он не с ними (безуспешно). Не совсем тот эффект, на который Жан-Жак рассчитывал, но внимание он, безусловно, привлекает. 

В холле отеля полно народа — больше частью незнакомого, но не успевает Жан-Жак дойти до стойки администратора, как ему уже машет Кейтлин.

— Это твоя? Какая хорошенькая! — воркует она, почёсывая Леди под подбородком. Та лениво поворачивает голову, щекоча щёку Жан-Жака пушистым ухом.

Пока мама чекинится, Жан-Жак оглядывает холл, стараясь делать это незаметно. Он знает, что Отабек уже здесь, приехал несколько часов назад. Может быть, отдыхает у себя в номере. Может быть, ушёл гулять. Жан-Жак решает, что не будет звонить или писать, пока сам не заселится и не устроит Леди. Он, в конце концов, приехал на соревнования, а не на свидание.

Леди наконец надоедает висеть у него на шее меховым воротником, она подбирается — Жан-Жак едва успевает ухватить свисающий поводок от шлейки — спрыгивает на пол и садится у его ног, гордо вздёрнув голову. Пушистый хвост элегантно ложится вокруг лап. На морде написано такое высокомерное равнодушие к окружающим, какого Жан-Жаку не достичь и за годы тренировок. То чувство, когда твоя кошка круче тебя.

Жан-Жак ловит на себе — и, конечно, на Леди — взгляды окружающих: заинтересованные, удивлённые, восхищённые. Именно то, на что он рассчитывал. И Леди, умница, сидит и позволяет собой любоваться, как кинозвезда. Вся в хозяина. Девушки за стойкой администратора восхищённо щебечут; Жан-Жак уверен, что если бы народа было меньше, они бы непременно попросили сфотографироваться вместе. Ничего, ещё успеют. Он перехватывает поводок, чтобы не лежал на полу, а когда поднимает голову — видит спускающегося по лестнице Отабека.

Его сердце делает двойной тулуп и замирает где-то под горлом. Отабек в джинсах и зимней куртке, той же, в которой был в Марселе, и хотя всё говорит за то, что он просто собрался погулять, Жан-Жак почему-то уверен: Отабек вышел к нему. Неспособный двинуться с места, он только смотрит, улыбаясь, и Отабек улыбается тоже, подходя ближе.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Надо же, вы уже здесь.

Отабек протягивает руку, и когда Жан-Жак касается его ладони, твёрдой и горячей, его словно током бьёт, через всю руку прямо в грудь. И единственное, что он может думать: «Господи, вот же я попал-то».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несколько классных иллюстраций к этой части от Lissiel:
> 
> <https://pp.userapi.com/c840239/v840239889/5403e/I0KNYdx4Ms4.jpg>   
>  <https://pp.userapi.com/c840728/v840728230/28e09/bPY0X3ApKxU.jpg>   
>  <https://pp.userapi.com/c841438/v841438017/3e454/brJedpAYfLY.jpg>


	4. Chapter 4

Отабек ничего не замечает. Он здоровается с Николь и родителями, затем присаживается на корточки, чтобы погладить Леди. Гладит, замечает в каком-то оцепенении Жан-Жак, весьма грамотно: медленно протягивает ладонь, даёт её обнюхать и только потом тянется к шее. Жан-Жак смотрит, как его пальцы зарываются в шерсть, нежно поглаживая кошку сбоку под челюстью, там, где она особенно любит, словно чувствуют, что ласкать нужно именно здесь и именно так. А если бы Отабек ласкал не кошку, если бы эти пальцы, чуткие, ловящие малейший ответ и тут же подстраивающиеся под него, ощутить на своей коже, под рубашкой, скользящими от живота к груди…

Жан-Жак вздрагивает, очнувшись, и втягивает в себя воздух — оказывается, он задержал дыхание. Всего несколько секунд прошло, Отабек всё так же гладит кошку, Николь крутит в руках переноску, мама болтает с администратором. А он словно ушёл с головой под воду, захлебнулся и чудом выплыл, и никто ничего не заметил. 

— У тебя планы на вечер есть? Я собираюсь погулять, могу подождать, пока ты вещи закинешь.

— Чт… а, да. То есть я не знаю. — Жан-Жак отчаянно пытается собраться с мыслями. — Я… мне распаковаться надо. И посмотреть, что вообще как… в общем, пока не знаю. Извини.

Ему страшно представлять, что он окажется с Отабеком наедине. Хочется до смерти — и так же страшно. Что он тогда будет делать? А если тот заметит? Ему нужно успокоиться, прийти в себя и подумать, но прямо сейчас он ни на что не способен, даже слова в предложения толком сложить.

— Ничего. — Отабек выпрямляется и стряхивает с рукава шерсть. Жан-Жак подавляет порыв извиниться за линяющую любимицу. — Как надумаешь, напиши, я где-нибудь недалеко буду.

Пока они поднимаются на свой этаж, пока Николь забирает у него Леди («Она всё равно спит со мной, ты что, хочешь, чтобы у неё был стресс?!»), пока выясняется, что мама забрала все ключи, и отец идёт к ней в номер, потому что их поселили в разных концах коридора, — Жан-Жак думает о том, что от Отабека его отделяют пара строчек в телефоне и минута времени. Слишком мало. Он не готов.

Он даёт себе отсрочку, распаковывая вещи, развешивая одежду в шкафу — всю, не оставляя, как обычно, половину валяться в сумке. Ещё надо умыться, принять душ после дороги. Ещё… он что-нибудь ещё придумает. Лишь бы не выходить из номера.

— Предлагаю взять девочек и пойти поесть, — говорит отец. — Ты как?

— Я не хочу. — Это правда, еда сейчас последнее, о чём он думает. — Укачало по дороге, полежу немного. — А вот это ложь, но отец не замечает разницы.

— Хорошо.

Когда за отцом закрывается дверь, Жан-Жак медленно откидывается на кровать — словно опускается на дно, и толща воды давит на него, не давая подняться. Отрицать очевидное поздно. Это не просто интерес, не вызванные любопытством фантазии, и глупо уже думать, что всё вернётся на круги своя. Он влюблён в своего лучшего друга. По-настоящему влюблён. И самое страшное вот что: даже если Отабек нравился ему и раньше, осознать свою влюблённость и вляпаться в неё с головой Жан-Жак смог только тогда, когда Отабек стал единственным, кто знает. Он видел Жан-Жака изнасилованным. Плачущим. Беспомощным. О какой любви после этого может идти речь? Из жалости, что ли? Вот это уже точно дно, самое днище, лучше застрелиться.

Почему именно с ним происходит эта херня? Почему каждый раз всё становится только хуже и хуже?

Отабек не должен узнать, а значит, теперь придётся врать и ему тоже. И это убивает. До сих пор между ними не было лжи; даже если бы Отабек спросил что-то совсем личное, стыдное про ту ночь, Жан-Жак бы смог рассказать. Теперь будет как со всеми. У Жан-Жака всё хорошо, не о чем волноваться, незачем знать лишнее. И Отабека он потеряет тоже. Какая это дружба, когда один другому врёт?

Жан-Жаку очень хочется залезть с головой под одеяло и расплакаться, только вот отец может вернуться в любую минуту. Поэтому он лежит на кровати и глядит в потолок, часто смаргивая.

В дверь стучат, быстро и громко. Жан-Жак вздрагивает и быстро касается лица — он же не плакал на самом деле, да? Всё в порядке. Это не отец — у него ключ, и не Отабек — тот стучал бы тише, и не горничная… в общем, он уже знает, кто это.

— Ну? — требовательно спрашивает Николь, влетая в номер. — Всё же отлично было, да? Как ты хотел?

За её нетерпеливостью проглядывают торжество и радостное предвкушение, но Жан-Жак, как старший брат, не может сдаться вот так сразу.

— Ну, не знаю… — тянет он с притворной задумчивостью. — Я вообще-то не собирался носить её на шее.

— Да ладно! На тебя все пялились, разве ты не этого добивался? Я всё сделала как надо!

Она так забавно возмущается, что Жан-Жак не может долго удерживать недовольное лицо.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — поедем на чемпионат мира.

Николь с радостным воплем бьёт его кулаком в грудь — наверное, это должно означать признательность? — и убегает. Жан-Жак смотрит ей вслед, потирая место удара. Не потому, что оно болит. Просто так. И улыбается. Хорошая у него сестрёнка, хоть и фанатеет по Плисецкому.

Плакать больше не хочется, продолжать валяться на кровати и жалеть себя — глупо. Может, действительно поспать? Или потупить в телефон, очень увлекательное занятие. Годится любой повод, лишь бы с чистой совестью сказать потом Отабеку: «Извини, не смог выбраться». Он ждал этого чемпионата наполовину ради того, чтобы встретиться с Отабеком, а сейчас не знает, как дотянет до конца недели. Его раздирает надвое, хочется увидеть Отабека снова — и прятаться от него, признаться — и молчать до самой смерти, и что бы он ни выбрал, всё будет неправильно. 

Телефон в кармане куртки жужжит входящим сообщением. Жан-Жак медлит — боится, что это Отабек. Надеется, что это Отабек. Это так абсурдно, что он всерьёз прикидывает, не разбить ли телефон к чёртовой матери, просто чтобы ничего не надо было решать. Но телефон жужжит снова и снова, а Отабек никогда не посылает несколько сообщений подряд. Либо это не он, либо что-то случилось, и любого из вариантов достаточно, чтобы Жан-Жак отбросил сомнения и прочитал, что ему пишут.

Это действительно не Отабек, это Крис.

«Ты уже здесь?»

«Я встретил Майка и Стеф».

«Ты знал, что они поженились???»

«Через час собираемся на пляже Кёнпхо, не найдёшь — звони».

«Если ты ещё не приехал, давай быстрее. Вряд ли мы будем тусить долго».

Жан-Жак усмехается и пишет: «Я здесь, ничего не знал, вот скрытные засранцы! Приду». Вечеринка на пляже — это круто, даже если зима и холодно. Жан-Жак гуглит пляж и решает, что туда можно дойти пешком. Пару секунд он думает, не стоит ли узнать у Криса, звал ли он Отабека, но потом решает, что это ерунда. Отабек не любит вечеринки, если не стоит за диджейским пультом. А Крис может решить, что это Жан-Жак хочет видеть Отабека, и настоять, чтобы тот пришёл. Из самых лучших побуждений. Ему не объяснить, почему Жан-Жак не хочет видеть своего лучшего друга.

***

На набережной людно, маленький Каннын переполнен съехавшимися на чемпионат спортсменами, журналистами и болельщиками со всех концов мира. На всякий случай Жан-Жак поднимает повыше воротник куртки. Слева сияют витрины магазинчиков, справа из-за пушистых елей доносятся вздохи волн. Голоса людей звучат таким же ровным фоновым шумом, как и прибой, лишь иногда английская речь выбивается из него, привлекая внимание. Жан-Жак не торопится, он уверен, что на пляже сейчас от силы человек десять, остальные подтянутся ещё позже. Кто приходит на вечеринки вовремя? Ему нравится брести по улице чужого и ещё незнакомого города, сунув руки в карманы и зная, что вот эти же девчонки, которые сейчас проносятся мимо, даже не взглянув, скоро будут ловить каждое его движение на льду и визжать от восторга. Не зря же у них флаги Канады на куртках вышиты.

Невольно Жан-Жак вспоминает Марсель, холодный Лионский залив и чаек над замком Иф. Сейчас уже кажется, что это было годы назад.

Пляж большой, но Криса и остальную компанию он находит быстро — кто-то расставил на песке свечи под стеклянными колпаками, и Жан-Жак устремляется на их свет, как мотылёк. Потому что какие ещё придурки будут тусить на холодном берегу, когда вокруг полно ресторанчиков? Крис уже здесь, и Лео, и, конечно, Майкл со Стефани. Жан-Жак обнимает их обоих, поздравляет, делано возмущаясь тем, что они даже товарищам по катку не сообщили о своей свадьбе. Даже фотографии в «Инстаграм» не запостили! 

— Они бы до следующего сезона не признались, если бы я не узнал, — фыркает Крис. Он укутан в красный шарф по самый нос, хотя на взгляд Жан-Жака, в Корее не так уж и холодно.

— До следующего не получилось бы, — нежно возражает Стеф, поглаживая себя по животу. Крис на миг замирает с расширившимися глазами, а потом протяжно свистит.

— А я-то думал, почему ты снялась.

— Да. Мы теперь группа поддержки.

Стеф улыбается и обнимает мужа за талию. Жан-Жак поспешно отводит взгляд. Чужая любовь, демонстрируемая так открыто — им нечего скрывать и нечего бояться, — вызывает у него одновременно и радость за друзей, и зависть. Вот оно — то, чего у него не будет. Он понял это ещё тогда, в Марселе, но только сейчас в полной мере осознаёт, чего лишился. Потому что теперь он точно знает, чего хочет. Отабека. Вот так же, рядом, и чтобы можно было держаться за руки и улыбаться друг другу, наплевав, что кто-то смотрит. То, что они парни, Жан-Жака не смущает, Кацуки с Никифоровым доказали, что мир фигурного катания на редкость толерантен. И в Канаде с этим всё хорошо, а в Казахстане… хм, да, в Казахстане, кажется, не совсем. Фигня. Он бы уговорил Отабека переехать, а если Казахстан хочет разбрасываться чемпионами, это их проблемы. 

Да дело не в этом. Они бы обязательно справились, только справляться не с чем. Они лучшие друзья. И всё. Не будет иначе.

Лео протягивает ему бутылку пива. Жан-Жак прикладывает её к губам, но не пьёт. После вечеринки в Марселе алкоголь для него табу. Если бы он не выпил тогда, если бы не вёл себя так глупо, если бы реагировал быстрее…

Он гонит эти мысли прочь и прислушивается к тому, о чём болтают вокруг. В основном о соревнованиях, конечно. Что от чьего-то отеля далеко до Ледового дворца, а такси слишком мало, что у Кацуки хорошие шансы на золото, что расписание дурацкое. Пхичит рассказывает, как Гуанхун прятался от фанаток за информационным стендом — китаец краснеет и пытается вырвать у него телефон, потому что Пхичит, разумеется, всё заснял. Стоящий рядом Челестино нежно ерошит своему подопечному волосы, и у Жан-Жака по спине прокатывается холод: неужели он тоже…

Нет, конечно же, нет, это Челестино, он ни за что не стал бы. Жан-Жаку стыдно за свои подозрения. Он отпивает чуточку пива — столько, что не хватает даже на глоток, остаётся только вкус во рту. Никто не будет отмерять, насколько полна его бутылка, главное — быть на одной волне с остальными, а это Жан-Жак умеет прекрасно. Надо всего лишь расслабиться и позволить чужому настроению захватить тебя, тогда оно станет твоим собственным и ты будешь ржать над дебильными шутками, болтать и вести себя как идиот, оставаясь при этом трезвым. Обычно это легко, но в этот раз у Жан-Жака ничего не получается. Слишком много всего у него внутри, собственные мысли и чувства сильнее чужих; он улыбается, как на льду, но взгляд магнитом тянет к пустому пляжу, где убегает вдаль шелестящая линия прибоя. Вдруг Отабек гуляет где-то здесь? Жан-Жак каждую минуту ждёт, что тот выйдет из темноты и остановится на границе света от свечей, и иногда ему почти кажется, что он видит бредущую по песку невысокую фигуру. Он всматривается до пятен в глазах, но на пляже никого нет.

В компании веселящихся друзей он чувствует себя слишком одиноким.

Они расходятся почти в полночь. Отелей в городе немного, поэтому Жан-Жак не удивляется, узнав, что ему по пути с Лео, Гуанхуном и Цзинем. По дороге Лео начинает чихать, каждые несколько минут, и никак не может остановиться, он морщит нос и ругается несчастным голосом. Это так забавно, что не смеяться невозможно, даже когда ругательства становятся не только несчастными, но ещё и обиженными. К отелю они бредут, изнемогая от смеха и подталкивая друг друга локтями, и никто не может успокоиться первым, а Лео чихает снова и снова, материт друзей и весь мир впридачу. Жан-Жак слегка беспокоится, не пойдёт ли у него носом кровь, но пока вроде всё нормально, а вход в отель уже рядом, может, обойдётся.

С боковой дорожки, ведущей к паркингу, выходит Отабек.

— О! — радостно приветствует его Лео. — А почему ты… апчхи!

Гуанхун с Цзинем синхронно сгибаются от хохота. Отабек улыбается уголками губ, но до глаз эта улыбка не достаёт.

— Не люблю вечеринки.

Он переводит взгляд на Жан-Жака, и тот впервые не может разобрать выражение его лица. «Прости», — хочется сказать ему. «Всё не так, как ты думаешь». «Я не забил на тебя, чтобы тусить с другими». Невозможно объяснить, что быть с Отабеком ему хотелось в миллион раз сильнее, чем с любыми друзьями, именно поэтому Жан-Жак к ним и сбежал.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Отабек всё так же невыразительно. И уходит. 

Лео снова чихает, китайцы ржут, и вся троица идёт ко входу в отель. Жан-Жак стоит на месте, словно ему ноги камнями придавило, и чувствует себя полным мудаком. Гаже, чем два года назад в Барселоне.

Он жалеет, что не напился на пляже. Может, тогда было бы легче вынести эту пустоту внутри. Он хотел как можно меньше видеться с Отабеком — и добился этого. Цель достигнута. Молодец ты, Джей-Джей, просто победитель по жизни. 

Разумом он понимает, что так надо, ему будет легче справиться со своими чувствами, если общение с Отабеком сократится до редких встреч на соревнованиях, но хочется выть от мысли, что Отабек уйдёт из его жизни. Не будет больше разговоров по Скайпу и знания, что Отабек есть у него — далеко, на другой стороне планеты, но есть. Он не сможет так. Пусть всё останется как было, он будет прятать свою идиотскую влюблённость, до сих пор же справлялся. А если проколется, то Отабек может сделать вид, что ничего не заметил. Да, точно. Отабек умный и тактичный, уж точно умнее Жан-Жака, и как-нибудь разрулит ситуацию.

Если только он захочет по-прежнему дружить после того, что Жан-Жак тут наворотил.

По дороге в номер он мимолётно думает, не отжать ли у Николь кошку — предаваться самобичеванию легче, когда на коленях лежит мурлычущий меховой шар с лапами. Но сестра с мамой, наверное, уже легли спать, не стоит их будить. Да ещё и Леди потом придётся возвращать, это не дом, где достаточно приоткрыть дверь, чтобы бежала куда хочет.

Отец ещё не спит — смотрит кино с планшета. Жан-Жак машет ему рукой и идёт в ванную. Умывается, чистит зубы. В зеркало старается не смотреть. От одного вида противно.

— Можешь выключить свет, — говорит отец, когда Жан-Жак возвращается. Тот послушно щёлкает выключателем и, забравшись под одеяло, отворачивается к стене. Утром тренировка, и даже если жизнь говно, выспаться всё равно надо.

***

После тренировки он ловит Отабека возле раздевалок и говорит:

— Может, погуляем где-нибудь вечером? После открытия. 

Это означает: «Прости, я дебил».

Отабек задумчиво смотрит на него, а потом чуть улыбается.

— Конечно.

Это означает: «Прощаю». Или: «Ты по жизни дебил». Что, в общем, одно и то же.

***

Когда они наконец выбираются гулять, на улице уже темно, но так даже лучше — меньше народа будет глазеть. Жан-Жак любит внимание, но это когда он один, а сейчас ему хочется, чтобы они с Отабеком были обычными парнями, до которых никому нет дела. 

Они заходят в какой-то клуб со странной музыкой и сбегают, когда она становится слишком странной; в другом секьюрити на входе так разглядывает Жан-Жака, что ему делается не по себе. Отабек ловит его взгляд, понимает без слов и говорит, что клубная жизнь Каннына обойдётся без них, а он голоден. И они находят маленький ресторанчик с резной деревянной крышей и красными фонарями у входа. На пороге Отабек дёргает Жан-Жака за рукав и глазами указывает на стоящую в ряд обувь.

— Дурацкие правила, — бормочет Жан-Жак, стаскивая ботинки. Скорее для вида. Ему нравится эта экзотика.

Они заказывают лапшу с овощами и жареную говядину — самые безобидно выглядящие блюда в меню. С незнакомой едой во время соревнований лучше не рисковать, даже если уверен в своём желудке. Безопаснее всего вообще выбирать европейские рестораны, но разве можно побывать в чужой стране и не попробовать местную кухню? 

— Как ты? — спрашивает Отабек, когда принявшая у них заказ маленькая кореянка — лет тринадцати, не больше — уходит. Она так старалась не хихикать над их попытками прочесть вслух названия блюд, едва рот себе руками не зажимала. Наверное, такая же язва, как Николь.

Жан-Жак пожимает плечами.

— Нормально.

— Ты всё время молчишь, — говорит Отабек и тут же добавляет: — Извини, если лезу не в своё.

Да, обычно Жан-Жак трещит, не затыкаясь, вываливает на Отабека всё, что происходило со дня их последней встречи. Отабек молчалив, так что Жан-Жак болтает за двоих, и это вовсе не значит, что он влюблён в звук собственного голоса, как думают некоторые. Он восстанавливает мировую гармонию.

Но сегодня, гуляя по Канныну, они едва перекинулись десятком слов, а Жан-Жак даже не заметил, что что-то не так. Задумавшись, он понимает, что и с родными за последние недели разговаривал меньше, чем обычно. Не ругался с Люсьеном, не трепался по вечерам, когда все собирались за ужином, наперебой с Николь. Просто до Отабека никто не обращал внимание.

— Может быть, — соглашается он. — Наверное, если о чём-то молчишь, начинаешь молчать вообще. Привыкаешь.

Отабек понимающе кивает.

— У меня тоже было. В какой-то момент заметил, что даже просыпаюсь со стиснутыми челюстями. Всерьёз боялся, что однажды зубы треснут. Потом как-то прошло.

— А о чём ты молчал? — интересуется Жан-Жак. Отабек быстро отводит глаза.

— Это личное.

— Да ладно тебе.

Жан-Жаку немного обидно, что Отабек скрывает от него своё «личное» — он-то обо всём рассказывает, ну, почти обо всём, не говорить же про свою влюблённость. И любопытно, что же там такое было. И ужасно нравится смотреть, как Отабек смущается. Он не краснеет, но скулы чуть-чуть примётывает розовым, почти незаметно, а ещё он слегка втягивает нижнюю губу. Сразу хочется засмущать его ещё сильнее, что Жан-Жак обычно и делает, пока Отабек не потеряет терпение и не рявкнет: «Отвали!» — и будет потом ходить сердитый и ещё сильнее смущённый. 

Но сейчас Отабек только качает головой и меняет тему:

— Твоя сестра выглядит совсем взрослой.

Хорошо, будем говорить о сестре. 

— Ага. Я ей говорил, чтобы не красилась, но сам понимаешь, на выступлениях у неё столько штукатурки, что потом всё бледным кажется.

Отабек усмехается, и Жан-Жак ненадолго зависает, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица. Почему Отабека считают мрачным? Неужели никто не видит, как светло он улыбается?

— Раньше ты её с собой не брал.

— А? — Ему надо несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, о чём они говорили. — Да. Ну, у неё же голова, я говорил. Обидно. Пусть развлекается.

Сейчас самое время рассказать Отабеку о своём обещании и попросить помощи с Плисецким, но пока Жан-Жак обдумывает, как это получше сделать, приносят еду. Порции огромные. Жан-Жак подхватывает палочками ломоть тёмного мяса и мычит от удовольствия, когда сладковатый пряный вкус наполняет рот. Он не чувствовал голода, но сейчас готов съесть всё и просить ещё.

Лапша тоже сладковатая, наверное, это один и тот же соус. Отабек молча пододвигает тарелку ближе к середине стола, чтобы Жан-Жаку было удобнее тянуться, и берёт у него мясо.

— Что-то оно не особо похожа на говядину, — с сомнением изрекает он. — Ты хорошо читал меню? Там на обложке была собака.

— Говядина как говядина, — недоверчиво говорит Жан-Жак, вспоминая, что было на обложке. Куча маленьких картинок. Была ли там собака? Вообще-то он не заметил, но ведь особо и не рассматривал.

— По-моему, не говядина совершенно.

Эта чуть кисловатая сладость — она же от маринада, да? Жан-Жак собирает во рту слюну, пытаясь распробовать остатки вкуса. Похоже на говядину, но… не совсем. Блин. Что он съел? Так и знал, что не надо было идти в местную забегаловку, есть же нормальные рестораны, зачем их сюда понесло…

— Да ладно, они бы предупредили, — неуверенно говорит он, отодвигая тарелку. Мясо больше не выглядит так аппетитно, как раньше. Жан-Жак уже почти поднимает руку, чтобы подозвать официантку и попросить её принести вторую порцию лапши, когда замечает, как Отабек прикусывает щёку изнутри.

— Ты говнюк! — негодует он, и Отабек наконец смеётся, прикрыв лицо рукой.

— Купился!

— Я знал, что это говядина.

— Купился, купился.

У Жан-Жака нет слов, чтобы ответить. Отабек смеётся, и он такой красивый сейчас, что дыхание перехватывает. Пусть разыгрывает его хоть каждый день, Жан-Жаку не жалко. Только бы чаще видеть его таким.

Они сидят в маленьком уютном ресторанчике, едят с тарелок друг друга — если бы на месте Отабека была девушка, Жан-Жак точно счёл бы это свиданием. Но Отабек — его друг, и это не свидание, и лучше бы Жан-Жаку не забывать об этом.

После ужина уже нет никакого желания тусить в клубах. Жан-Жак чувствует себя сытым и удовлетворённым, как Леди, когда ей удаётся слопать лишнюю консерву корма. Они не обсуждают, куда идти, но как-то так получается, что ноги сами выводят к пляжу. Теперь здесь почти пусто, от вчерашней вечеринки не осталось ни малейшего следа — даже вздыбленный множеством ног песок сгладил ветер. Жан-Жак тянет Отабека к самой кромке воды.

— Жаль, что зима, — говорит он, наступая на тонкий язычок волны — тот утекает из-под ботинка, оставляя тёмный след. — Когда тепло, здесь классно купаться, наверное.

Новая волна пытается схватить его за ноги, словно мстя за обиженную предшественницу. Жан-Жак отступает на шаг и смотрит, как вода заполняет следы на песке.

— Надо было идти на серфинг, а не в фигурку, — серьёзно соглашается Отабек. — Его как раз скоро в Олимпиаду включат. Тренировки в Австралии, на солнышке, вокруг девушки в бикини.

— Мы проебали всё самое лучшее.

— Точно.

Отабек подталкивает его плечом, и они бредут вдоль берега в сторону отеля. Море набегает на песок тёмными волнами, шелестит и всхлипывает. За пляжем шумит и сверкает огнями город, слышен женский хохот и крики, но это далеко, а вокруг них с Отабеком тишина, песок и волны. И дорога вдоль прибоя пока ещё бесконечна.

Только это всё равно не свидание.

***

Короткая программа — та же, что он катал на Гран-при, только на этот раз Жан-Жак не собирается обращаться к зрителям, как делал это раньше. Не уверен, что сможет. Теперь его тема — сосредоточенная вдохновенность, благо музыка позволяет. Только лёд и Король Джей-Джей. 

Мама сомневалась до последнего, особенно насчёт комбинации, но Жан-Жак не волнуется. Он уверен в себе, не зря же тренировался как проклятый (кстати, после возвращения надо будет отправить Шан большой букет орхидей, она их любит). У бортика он быстро шепчет «Аве Мария», а затем лезвия коньков встречаются со льдом, и Жан-Жак чувствует радость, как от встречи со старым другом. Теперь их двое, он и лёд, вместе они покажут всему миру, что такое вершина фигурного катания. Лёд держит его, ловит на выходе из прыжков, ведёт вперёд, и Жан-Жак следует за ним, радостно и безоглядно. Он выжимает из себя всё, на что способен, и даже немного больше, и когда замирает с полуопущенными руками — не к зрителям тянется, но ко льду, — то не сразу понимает, что восторженные крики и аплодисменты — это ему. Только что вокруг никого не было вообще-то. Он находит глазами родителей — они держатся за руки и машут ему, Николь тоже с ними. Отабек чуть дальше, рядом со своим тренером. Улыбается. Значит, смотрел. Жан-Жак не сомневался, конечно, просто… хорошо, что смотрел.

Когда объявляют оценки, родители обнимают его с двух сторон, а сам Жан-Жак, улыбаясь во весь рот, показывает свой фирменный жест и кричит: «Джей-Джей стайл!» Он первый с небольшим отрывом от Пхичита Чуланонта, но в произвольной он тайцу точно не уступит. Правда, ещё не катал Кацуки, от него можно ожидать всякого. И Отабек. Отабека нельзя пропустить. Времени в обрез, едва хватит покрасоваться перед прессой. Король Джей-Джей обещает, что его показательная будет ещё круче, позирует перед камерами, очень вовремя — молодец, Николь! — подхватывает на руки Леди. «Это ваш талисман?» — умиляется кореянка в строгом синем костюме, протягивая микрофон. Кажется, что вот-вот завизжит: «Кавай!» Или так визжат японки? 

«Это мой антистресс, — думает Жан-Жак, — но об этом никому знать не обязательно. А талисман мой вот-вот выйдет на лёд, и не дай бог я проебу его прокат из-за ваших дурацких вопросов».

Об этом никому знать тем более не обязательно.

Подойти и пожелать удачи не получается, но Жан-Жак надеется, что Отабек успел его заметить. Кажется, что с того момента, как Отабек выезжает на лёд и замирает посреди арены, проходит вечность. А затем звучит музыка, и всё вокруг исчезает. Только ледовое поле и фигура в тёмном костюме, летающая над ним.

Это невероятно — то, что Отабек творит на льду. Жан-Жак подаётся вперёд, стараясь не упустить ни одного мига. Законы физики идут к чертям, гравитация взяла отпуск и свалила с этой стороны планеты куда подальше. Когда он стал так прыгать? Раньше же всё было по-человечески!

— Хорошая дорожка, — говорит мама, тоже внимательно следящая за ареной. — И прыжки. Он может быть опасен. Не артистичен совершенно, но это, по-моему, уже считают стилем.

Зачем ему артистичность, думает Жан-Жак, что ему изображать — он сам, какой есть, может кого угодно с ума свести. Уже сводит. 

Музыка обрывается, рассыпаясь по льду исчезающим звоном. Отабек стоит, вытянувшись в струну, все мышцы напряжены, тронь — и тоже рассыплется. Зрители ревут — ещё бы они не ревели. Какой же он всё-таки невозможный. Невероятный.

Николь рядом хихикает и суёт ему под нос телефон. 

— У меня будет самый популярный акк в Канаде. Вот эта особенно классная. Я даже заголовок придумала: «От кого фанатеет Король Джей-Джей?» Первому угадавшему — твой автограф.

На фотографии он сам. Глаза распахнуты, костяшка указательного пальца прикушена, и если вокруг головы не кружат сердечки — только потому, что камера у телефона устарела. Так-то они там точно есть.

— Сотри, — говорит он, чувствуя, как загораются щёки. 

Николь быстро убирает телефон за спину и отодвигается подальше. 

— Ни за что.

— Не вздумай выкладывать.

— На чемпионате мира сотру.

— Ах ты засра…

— Жан-Жак, — мама наконец обращает внимание на детей, — не ругайся на сестру!

Николь хихикает и показывает язык — она знает, что силой вырывать телефон на глазах у мамы Жан-Жак не будет. «Вот засранка!» — всё же заканчивает он про себя и делает страшные глаза: только попробуй, мол. Сестре смешно, она думает, что удачно щёлкнула его по самолюбию. Если бы она только знала, какой компромат держит в руках. Стоит Отабеку увидеть — и он поймёт, он всегда понимает больше, чем другие. А остальные всласть посмеются, и это тоже не самая приятная перспектива.

У Отабека девяносто четыре и четыре сотых балла, и он замыкает тройку лидеров — пока. Жан-Жака разбирают противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, могло быть и больше, судьи слепые, что ли? С другой — ещё немного, и Отабек догонит его самого, вот уж чего совершенно не хочется. Надо будет откатать произвольную ещё лучше, решает Жан-Жак.

На лёд наконец выходит Кацуки, и внимание журналистов переключается на него. Кацуки пресса очень любит, ещё с того Гран-при, где они с Никифоровым отжигали на пару. Сейчас Никифоров сопровождает своего ненаглядного в качестве тренера, но на чемпионате мира они сойдутся как соперники. Жан-Жак не представляет, чего им стоит это разруливать. Соперничество — ладно, они с Отабеком тоже сражаются за медали и всё равно лучшие друзья, но вот совмещать тренерство и собственную программу… нет, всё-таки Никифоров гений.

Жан-Жак пробирается наконец к Отабеку и хлопает его по плечу.

— Поздравляю. Ты был крут.

— Ты тоже. С флипа даже я охренел.

«То ли ещё будет», — думает Жан-Жак, и ему уже хочется, чтобы поскорее наступило послезавтра и Отабек увидел его произвольную. Он откатает её так, что охренеют все. А Отабек будет восхищенно смотреть на него, как когда-то давно, когда ещё не умел прыгать квады, а Жан-Жак умел и выпендривался перед новым приятелем как только мог…

— Если так пойдёт и дальше, придётся постараться, чтобы отобрать у тебя золото, — добавляет Отабек, и ностальгия Жан-Жака по старым добрым временам вмиг исчезает. Вот это уже возмутительно. Никакого уважения к старшим товарищам, поучился бы у Кацуки — говорят, японцы к этому относятся очень трепетно.

— Ты хотел сказать: отобрать у Пхичита серебро.

Отабек задумчиво морщит лоб.

— Не-а. Не хотел.

Надо бы ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но Жан-Жаку ничего не приходит в голову. И пока он затягивает паузу, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя всё более по-идиотски, Юри Кацуки выходит на первое место в рейтинге, попутно ставя очередной мировой рекорд. Жан-Жак смотрит на своё имя второй строкой и не знает, злится он или восхищается. Наверное, и то, и другое.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — к чёрту Пхичита. Вот у кого золото отбирать будем.

Отабек вдруг усмехается.

— Ты говоришь как го… хулиган из подворотни. Давай отберём у него золотую медаль, бумажник и айфон.

«Это ты от Плисецкого набрался?» — вертится у Жан-Жака на языке, но он сдерживается. Незачем напоминать о Плисецком, с ним ещё придётся встретиться на чемпионате мира, а сейчас они с Отабеком вдвоём, и третий лишний им точно не нужен.

***

Следующий день почти свободен, и они решают отправиться смотреть какие-нибудь достопримечательности, вот только Каннын — небольшой городок в жопе мира, и поиск интересных мест превращается в настоящий квест. Подлянки начинаются почти сразу: когда Жан-Жак гуглит местные путеводители, буквально в каждом описании встречается слово «романтичный» и сразу навевает мысли о свиданиях. Особенно часто воспевают какую-то беседку у озера, Жан-Жак посмотрел фотографии — обычный павильончик в местном стиле. Странные всё-таки у корейцев представления о романтике. Но на всякий случай он вычеркивает беседку из мысленного списка. Чёрт его знает, может быть, там что-то такое витает в воздухе.

Поэтому они выбирают поезду в Чёндончжин, то есть Жан-Жак выбирает, а Отабек соглашается. Ему, кажется, всё равно, чем занять свободный день. Жан-Жак на пальцах пытается объяснить таксисту, куда ехать, затем вспоминает про гугл — и это очень мудрое решение, потому что выговорить название правильно он всё равно бы не смог. Таксист, пожилой кореец, высаживает их около пляжа, что-то объясняет, показывая то на море, то на отель, ради которого, собственно, они и решили сюда приехать. 

— Он говорит, что отсюда самый хороший вид, — подсказывает Отабек. Кореец расплывается в улыбке, кивает и уезжает обратно, оставив их на дороге.

— Ты что, его понимаешь? — не верит Жан-Жак. Для него и казахский, и корейский — бессмысленный набор звуков, но они же совсем разные?

Отабек пожимает плечами.

— Ну, я бы сказал то же самое.

Вид действительно хорош, редкий случай, когда фотографии уступают реальности. И ветер не такой уж и холодный. Впереди, над изгибом берега, парит огромный корабль — кажется, что он вот-вот выплывет со скалы прямо в небо. Совсем как настоящий. Не зря приехали.

Отабек, всю дорогу в такси не отрывавшийся от телефона, снова отвечает на чьё-то сообщение. Жан-Жак следит за ним искоса, но не мешает. Может, там тренер или ещё что-то важное…

Отабек бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Только не смей ржать, — предупреждающе говорит он, поворачивается спиной к отелю-кораблю и делает селфи.

Вот смеяться как раз совершенно не хочется. Это, конечно, могла быть мама. Или кто-то из сестёр. Но… Жан-Жак дожидается, пока Отабек не отвлечётся снова на телефон, и быстро делает собственное селфи с того же ракурса, улыбаясь во все зубы. И выкладывает в Сеть. И ждёт.

Не проходит и минуты, как Отабеку приходит новое сообщение. Сперва он непонимающе хмурится, затем оборачивается:

— Жан.

— Что? — невинно спрашивает Жан-Жак. — Я тоже решил, что это классная идея. Такое хорошее место, очень романтичное… Юрочке привет передавай.

Отабек вздыхает.

— Непременно. Он тебе уже передал.

Жан-Жак подозревает, что Плисецкий передал ему не привет, а пожелание валить куда подальше от его драгоценного бро. Хрен ему. Россия рядом с Казахстаном, можно взять и приехать на Новый год, а Канада далеко, надо пользоваться случаем.

Жан-Жак понимает, что Плисецкий никуда не денется, с ним всё равно придётся считаться. Если Отабек с кем-то подружился — это надолго. Он вообще мало с кем дружит, больше приятельствует, не подпуская к себе слишком близко. Жан-Жака он сперва тоже пытался держать на расстоянии, но потерпел поражение, потому что юный Жан-Жак искренне верил, что дружить с ним хотят все, разумеется, как же иначе, а нелюдимый новичок просто стесняется, так что надо окружить его удвоенным вниманием. Отабек упирался до последнего, однажды даже рассказал анекдот про то, что иногда проще дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь. Жан-Жак возмутился и сказал, что это моральное насилие, давать за такое надо только в морду. А они завтра идут покупать Отабеку новые кроссовки, потому что у старых отслаивается подошва, а потом в клуб, он уже договорился со знакомыми… Могут ли у Отабека быть другие планы? Могут, но ведь их нет.

Истинный смысл анекдота дошёл до него много позже, но тогда это уже не имело значения.

Наверное, кто-то сказал бы, что Плисецкому повезло больше, потому что ему Отабек дружбу предложил сам, а Жан-Жаку пришлось её завоёвывать. Но Жан-Жак спортсмен. Он-то знает, что без борьбы победы не бывает, и Отабек в некотором роде его победа. Его золотая медаль.

— Как будет «золотая медаль» по-казахски? — спрашивает он.

— Алтын медалі, — недоуменно говорит Отабек. 

Жан-Жак не может сдержать улыбку. Ну конечно, алтын. Получается, он даже наполовину угадал.

Снизу, из-под скалы, корабль выглядит ещё более огромным. Подавляющим. Даже не по себе становится, когда над головой нависает такая махина.

— Поднимемся?

— Давай.

— Я читал, тут где-то есть музей, где хранятся настоящие часы с Титаника, — делится Жан-Жак, когда они поднимаются по каменной лестнице. — А на самом этом корабле есть площадка, где можно сфотографироваться, как на Джек и Роуз!

— Ага, видел.

— Где это ты видел?

Вместо ответа Отабек суёт ему телефон, и Жан-Жак на миг теряет дар речи, потому что жизнь не готовила его к виду Никифорова с Кацуки, стоящих, раскинув руки, в классической позе из «Титаника» на носу корабля. Нет, не корабля — отеля, куда они сейчас поднимаются. В путеводителе было и про это тоже, он ещё посмеялся, когда читал, что, наверное, каждая вторая туристка моложе двадцати лет тянет своего бойфренда фотографироваться а-ля Джек и Роуз. Но…

Но он, наверное, просто завидует. Потому что Никифоров с Кацуки счастливы вместе и не стесняются этого настолько, что даже не боятся выглядеть смешными. А он ворует у Отабека часы редких встреч под видом дружбы. Король, называется. Король лузеров.

Чуть ниже счастливой пары — смайлик, блюющий радугой. А-а, понятно, фотографию Плисецкий прислал. Жан-Жак внимательнее вглядывается в исходный пост, затем смотрит на часы. Разрыв — почти двадцать минут.

— Они, похоже, ещё там.

— Думаешь, только нам пришла в голову идея сюда поехать?

— Нет. Просто… — Жан-Жак совсем не хочет встретить толпу знакомых и быть вынужденным тусить с ними, он хочет остаться с Отабеком вдвоём. — Может, не будем прямо в отель заходить? Там наверняка толпа народа, задолбают. Посмотрим снаружи и ещё по пляжу погуляем. Тут классно. 

Взгляд у Отабека такой внимательный, что Жан-Жак почти уверен: всё он понимает, и отмазки идиотские, и их причину. Но в ответ слышит:

— Хорошая идея. Согласен.

Жан-Жак почти рад, что завтра всё это закончится. А то ещё немного — и у него вконец сорвёт крышу.

***

Свою очередь в произвольной Жан-Жак ждёт с нетерпением. Он знает, что может взять золото. Придётся побороться с Кацуки, но после короткой программы разрыв между ними небольшой, и Жан-Жак уверен, что сможет его преодолеть. От японца, конечно, можно ожидать всего, это самый непредсказуемый соперник, но Жан-Жак тоже не в игрушки пришёл играть, он собирается выложиться по полной. Отабек свою программу уже откатал и идёт в первым в общем рейтинге; сейчас на льду танцует Пхичит Чуланонт, который вполне способен его подвинуть. Но об этом лучше не думать. Главное — своя программа. Если он сделает всё, что задумал, о ней будут ходить легенды.

— Старайся правильно оценивать свои силы, — говорит мама. Она волнуется, а вот Жан-Жак — нет, он даже сам удивляется тому, насколько спокоен. — Если почувствуешь, что начинаешь уставать, лучше не рискуй. Ошибки обойдутся дороже.

Но Жан-Жак знает, что не устанет. Он в отличной форме, он тренировался, чтобы победить. Уверенность поднимается в нём прозрачной морской волной, искрящейся на солнце. Он сделает это. Возьмёт золото. Он Король Джей-Джей, в конце концов.

— В конце опускай руки медленнее. Ты слишком быстро их бросаешь, как будто устал, но это должна быть эмоциональная усталость, а не физическая. 

Жан-Жак уверен, что в конце он не просто устанет, а будет готов лечь на лёд и умереть, но мама права, это не то, о чём должны догадываться зрители.

— Постараюсь.

— Ты уже делал это идеально, просто вспомни нужный темп. Вот, смотри.

У мамы в айфоне хранятся записи всех его соревнований — она говорит, что это ей необходимо как тренеру, но все знают, что тренерство ни при чём, просто она обычная любящая мама. Жан-Жак ждёт, пока она найдёт то, что хочет, наблюдает за льдом — Пхичит потерял равновесие на выходе из прыжка, коснулся рукой льда, и хотя в данный момент они соперники, всё равно первая мысль Жан-Жака: «Держись!» Вообще-то Чуланонт ему нравится. Особенно эта его идея с ледовым шоу. Парень по-хорошему упорот, счастлив, радует своими успехами Челестино, не сливал бы так беззастенчиво в Сеть фотографии коллег по льду — цены б ему не было.

Когда мама показывает ему запись, место он узнаёт сразу — это финал последнего Гран-при. Да, тогда он действительно был в ударе. Жан-Жак старается не думать о том, чем обернулся для него этот финал, и внимательно смотрит на самого себя. В той программе было немного импровизации, но она оказалась на редкость удачной. Руки двигаются идеально, надо запомнить темп…

А потом камера переключается, и Жан-Жак видит лицо Мерсье.

Морская волна в его груди опадает гниющей коричневой пеной.

Он хочет отвести взгляд, но не может. И смотрит, как Мерсье наблюдает за ним — ещё ни о чём не догадывающемся, захваченным только собой, льдом и будущей победой. Ещё не знающим, что его ждёт.

Он ведь ни разу не видел Мерсье после той ночи. Ни разу. Он даже запись этого своего проката не смотрел.

Самое страшное — и чем дольше Жан-Жак смотрит, тем яснее понимает это, — что на лице у Мерсье нет ни похоти, ни какой-то злонамеренности, которая говорила бы: он только и думает, как бы наброситься на тебя и изнасиловать. Мерсье наблюдает за Жан-Жаком восхищённо, почти с благоговением. Как будто готов бросать цветы ему под ноги, носить на руках и никогда, ни за что не причинять боль.

Точно такое же выражение было у самого Жан-Жака на фотографиях Николь, когда он наблюдал за катающим короткую программу Отабеком.

Это чудовищно. Жан-Жака хватает лишь на то, чтобы отбросить мысль «Я такой же?!», потому что он твёрдо знает: нет, это неправда. Никогда он не смог бы смотреть так на Отабека, а потом сделать с ним то, что с ним самим сделал Мерсье. Как такое вообще возможно?!

— Жаль, что Симон уехал, — замечает мама. — Я пыталась с ним связаться, но он почти не отвечает. Кажется, у него что-то случилось.

— Уехал? — тупо переспрашивает Жан-Жак.

— В Денвер. Ты разве не знал? Сразу после Нового года. Он мне ещё на Рождество показался странным, такое чувство, что он нас избегал. У вас на Гран-при точно всё было нормально?

Он говорил: «Мальчик мой, хороший». Он говорил: «Ты меня дожидался». Он думал, что Жан-Жак не против, что сам этого хотел, и не замечал, как тот отбивается. Что ему, такой туше, были эти удары?

— Джей-Джей, пора, — говорит мама. Она всегда зовёт его Джей-Джеем на льду, это как пароль: место матери и сына занимают тренер и ученик. Но сейчас звук привычного имени режет уши. Не вовремя, до чего же не вовремя. Жан-Жак усилием воли изгоняет из головы мысли о Мерсье и снимает с лезвий чехлы. Лёд уже почти чист, темноволосая девочка поднимает последний букет и торопливо катит к бортику. Это его шанс на золото. Нужно сосредоточиться. Он Король Джей-Джей, сегодня день его триумфа. Он справится.

То есть Мерсье даже не понимал, что насилует его?!

Нет, нет, не думать об этом. Сейчас будет каскад, затем тройной аксель. Он достаточно тренировался, чтобы выполнить всё чисто, он сто раз уже всё катал… 

То есть это была ошибка! Грёбаное недоразумение!

Уже оттолкнувшись, Жан-Жак понимает, что поспешил, но поздно — четверной прыжок превращается в двойной. Чтоб его. Так, хорошо, это не смертельно. Надо сосредоточиться…

Этот уёбок трахнул его, а потом протрезвел и сбежал в Штаты! Потому что ему, блядь, стало стыдно!

Дорожку шагов он делает почти на автомате. Все попытки взять себя в руки проваливаются с треском. Впервые в жизни Жан-Жак чувствует себя настолько беспомощным на льду; то, что было в Барселоне два года назад, и близко не стоит. И в отличие от Барселоны, сейчас победа — не то, что занимает все его мысли.

Как, блядь, как можно было не понять, что он не хочет?! Он же орал об этом на весь этаж! Как надо было нажраться, чтобы не понимать, что от тебя отбиваются и посылают на хуй?!

На заходе в сальхов конёк соскакивает с ребра, и Жан-Жак с размаха летит на лёд.

И это только начало.

Скамья «кисс энд край» превращается в пыточную — не потому, что ожидаемые оценки плачевно низкие, об этом Жан-Жак и так знает, но терпеть нацеленные на него взгляды почти невыносимо. Мама с отцом говорят что-то ободряющее, где-то недалеко должны быть Николь и Отабек, но Жан-Жак не слушает и не смотрит. Его разрывает от злости.

— Извините, — говорит он, как только результаты появляются на табло — даже не считая, какая это строка. И сбегает, расталкивая репортёров, оставив недоумевающих родителей объяснять, почему их сын выдал такое позорище вместо обещанной блестящей программы.

На его счастье, в раздевалке никого нет. Жан-Жак влетает туда и с силой захлопывает дверь. Ему хочется драться, ломать, разрушать. Хочется убивать.

— Сука! — орёт он, не заботясь, что кто-то услышит. — Ёбаная тварь! Чтоб ты сдох!

Он пинает скамейку — та даже не сдвигается с места, а сам Жан-Жак едва не теряет равновесие, потому что на ногах всё ещё коньки, и пинать твёрдые вещи — не самая лучшая идея. Он бы вломил куда-нибудь кулаком, да только стены твёрдые, а ему не настолько сорвало крышу, чтобы калечить руки. Он просто зол.

— Убью тебя, тварь! Сука, сука, какая же ты сука! Как ты, блядь, посмел свалить?! Трус! Ублюдок!

О, с какой радостью он избил бы Мерсье! Кулаками, ногами; он снял бы чехлы и бил зубцами коньков, зубами бы в горло вцепился, если бы эта тварь оказалась перед ним. Но Мерсье сбежал, поджав хвост. Чёрт, ему даже написать Жан-Жаку смелости не хватило! Даже извиниться! Жан-Жак вбил бы эти извинения ему в глотку, но какая разница? Избегал он родителей, ха! Что, слабо было в глаза им смотреть? 

Скамейке достаётся снова, уже не носком — подъёмом, и она подпрыгивает, громыхая по полу. Плотный ботинок защищает ногу, так что Жан-Жак пинает ещё и ещё, с каждым ударом выпуская кипящую в нём злость. 

Лёгкий стук он почти не слышит, но оборачивается на звук открывающейся двери и ждёт, когда Отабек закроет её у себя за спиной.

— Жан?

— Эта сука съебалась! — выплёвывает Жан-Жак. — Он не считал, что это изнасилование, прикинь?! 

В приоткрывшуюся дверь заглядывает какой-то мелкий азиат и тут же исчезает, как ветром сдуло.

— Он, блядь, думал, что всё по любви! И теперь съебался в Штаты, как раз когда я наконец-то хочу разбить ему морду! Эта ёбаная тварь! — он снова срывается на крик, но Отабек слушает его, словно не замечая этого. — Оказывается, он зассал встречаться с моими родителями и сбежал в Денвер! И всё типа в порядке. Хуй ему, а не в порядке! Если я его увижу, оторву ему яйца и забью в глотку, клянусь!

— Обязательно, — серьёзно говорит Отабек, и Жан-Жака потихоньку начинает отпускать.

— Это был пиздец. Ничего не говори, вот это был пиздец.

— Пиздец, — соглашается Отабек. Так честно, что даже не обидно. — Что случилось? Он что, позвонил тебе?

— Нет. Мама показала видео с Гран-при, и он там был. Смотрел.

«Он смотрел на меня, как я смотрю на тебя. Как это возможно? Так смотреть — и не чувствовать, что причиняешь боль?»

— Ладно, хрен с ним. — На самом деле не хрен, но говорить и думать о Мерсье Жан-Жак больше не хочет. Он и так обошёлся ему слишком дорого. В золотую медаль чемпионата. Ублюдок. — Что там? Уже всё?

Отабек кивает.

— Ну давай, говори, — обречённо просит Жан-Жак. — Предпочту услышать от тебя.

— Шестое.

Жан-Жак невесело усмехается. А чего он ожидал? Счастье, что вошёл в десятку. Так налажать — это надо было постараться.

Спасибо, Мерсье. Спасибо, сука. Это он тоже припомнит.

— А ты?

Отабек молча показывает два пальца.

Жан-Жак смотрит на них, потом на запертую за сжатыми губами улыбку Отабека. 

— Серебро?

Отабек кивает и улыбается уже открыто, и Жан-Жак тоже не может сдержать улыбку, потому что серебро Чемпионата четырёх континентов — это всё равно круто! Хрен с ним, с Кацуки, пусть сидит со своим золотом, они его на чемпионате мира сделают. Без раздумий он шагает к Отабеку и обнимает его, поднимая над полом, словно они снова дурачащиеся подростки, и Отабек тихо смеётся ему в шею, возмущается: «Жан!», но не отбивается даже для вида.

— Поздравляю, — серьёзно говорил Жан-Жак, отпуская его. — Я так рад за тебя.

Впервые за последние дни влюблённость не сдерживает его порыв — то, что он рад за Отабека, не имеет отношения к ней. Это всё ещё их дружба.

Отабек кивает.

— Пойдём, — говорит он. — Твои родители беспокоятся.

Чёрт, и правда. Жан-Жаку становится слегка стыдно при мысли, что он сбежал беситься в одиночестве, оставив маму и отца объясняться с прессой.

— Я быстро в душ и переоденусь, подождёшь?

— Только не тормози. И… Жан, — голос Отабека вдруг звучит неуверенно. — Если соберёшься в Штаты…

Жан-Жак замирает. Он вообще-то не думал об этом так, чтобы действительно намереваться найти Мерсье и избить его. Но очень возможно, что однажды эти мысли придут ему в голову и не захотят уходить. Более чем возможно.

— Не езжай один. У меня открыта виза.

У Жан-Жака перехватывает горло, и он склоняется к ботинкам, дёргая шнурки.

— Я думал, ты скажешь, что это плохая идея.

— Верно, — невозмутимо кивает Отабек. — Но если я так скажу, ты всё равно поедешь, только мне ничего не скажешь. А это ещё хуже.

Отабек слишком хорошо его знает. Жан-Жак не может не оценить подтекст, который, он уверен, Отабек в своё предложение не вкладывал: если он действительно решит отправиться в Штаты, чтобы набить Мерсье морду, и возьмёт Отабека с собой, то сделает его соучастником, не в глазах закона, так в глазах общественности, и проблемы после этого будут у них обоих. И это заставит его хорошенько подумать, стоит ли месть таких жертв. Будь Отабек чуть хитрее, Жан-Жак заподозрил бы, что именно в этом и был смысл предложения, но он уверен: Отабек имел в виду именно то, о чём сказал. Он поедет с Жан-Жаком, даже зная, что тот собирается совершить глупость. Потому что они друзья.

Когда он, уже в спортивной форме и кроссовках, готов выходить (раздевалка странным образом до сих пор пуста — Жан-Жак подозревает, что Отабек просто выгонял всех, кто пытался сунуться внутрь), Отабек касается его руки.

— Так лучше, правда? — негромко спрашивает он.

Жан-Жак прислушивается к себе. Он всё ещё зол, и расстроен, и хочет разрушить что-нибудь, но эта злость больше не направлена на него самого. Только на Мерсье.

Да, так гораздо лучше.


	5. Chapter 5

Выступления фигуристов на Азиаде проходят по совершенно идиотскому расписанию. То есть в Саппоро оно, наверное, выглядит разумно, но никто не подумал о зрителях из Канады.

Отабек вырывает себе золото, почти в прямом смысле, за счёт каких-то десятых балла. Жан-Жак пишет ему простое «Поздравляю!», потому что его эмоции невозможно выразить словами и не спалиться, а вдогонку посылает все радостные смайлики, которые находит.

«Хочу лечь и умереть», — отвечает Отабек.

Жан-Жак улыбается и заводит будильник, чтобы не пропустить награждение. На утреннюю пробежку он решает забить.

***

Когда он спускается в кухню, там уже завтракает Люсьен. 

— Смотрел? — спрашивает он вместо приветствия.

При воспоминании о том, как охренительно выглядел Отабек с золотой медалью, Жан-Жак начинает неудержимо улыбаться.

— Ага.

Люсьен подозрительно смотрит на него.

— Что, Кацуки ногу сломал?

— Ну почему ты считаешь меня мудаком? — сетует Жан-Жак. Он никогда не стал бы радоваться травме соперника. Ошибке — может быть, но перелом — слишком серьёзная штука, чтобы желать его кому-то. 

Люсьен пожимает плечами и утыкается в миску с хлопьями, из чего Жан-Жак делает вывод, что младший брат неудачно пошутил. Это ему наука, есть вещи, которыми не шутят. А с Кацуки Жан-Жак встретится на чемпионате мира и с огромным удовольствием оставит его позади.

— Сильный соперник — достойная победа, — нравоучительно говорит он. Вообще-то это слова Челестино, но Жан-Жак в своё время решил, что при случае обязательно использует, и вот он, случай. — Перейдёшь во взрослую лигу, поймёшь.

Люсьен вяло кивает, не поднимая головы, и ничего не говорит. Странно. Обычно такие подколки не остаются без ответа, язык у младшего острый, а характер вредный. Он что-то скрывает, понимает Жан-Жак. После того разговора, когда он ударил Люсьена, братец перестал поддевать Жан-Жака по каждому поводу, но выпады в свою сторону не пропускал.

Жан-Жак садится за стол напротив и наклоняется к нему.

— Эй, что случилось?

Люсьен водит ложкой в тарелке, цепляя хлопья и опуская их обратно. Жан-Жак ждёт. Ему очень хочется встряхнуть брата, заставить его хотя бы поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза, но за последнее время он понял, что иногда очень важно просто подождать.

— Я знаю, что ты, ну, относишься ко всему этому серьёзно, — выдавливает наконец Люсьен. Жан-Жак не сразу понимает, про что он говорит. — Но если честно. Тебе никогда не хотелось это бросить?

— Это? — хмурится Жан-Жак, но тут до него доходит. — Фигурное катание?

Люсьен кивает.

Сама мысль абсурдна настолько, что Жан-Жак засмеялся бы, если бы спросил кто-то другой. Фигурное катание — лучшее занятие в мире, он не мыслит своей жизни без льда и даже представить не может, что делал бы, если бы ему пришлось бросить кататься. Наверное, впал бы в депрессию. Или нашёл себя где-то рядом, хоть в тренерах, хоть в бизнесе — неважно, лишь бы поближе ко льду. Но он понимает, что Люсьен спрашивает не о нём.

— Нет, — говорит он. — А тебе — хочется?

— Я не уверен, — признаётся Люсьен. — Я всегда считал, что буду фигуристом, ну, как все. У нас же без вариантов было. А сейчас представляю, что ничего другого у меня в жизни не будет, и такое чувство, знаешь, что я эту жизнь просто просру. Чтобы родителей порадовать.

— Почему ничего другого? У тебя будет университет, девушка, семья, наконец…

— Ага, и всё это там же, на катке. Папа с мамой где познакомились? А ты с Изабеллой? Если бы она была нормальной девушкой — я хочу сказать, не фанаткой, — поправляется он, когда Жан-Жак ржёт, — вы бы с ней давно разошлись, потому что у тебя бы на неё времени не было. Скажи, не так?

Не так, думает Жан-Жак. У него есть время, целых несколько часов в день. Если бы Отабек жил в Монреале, им бы хватило.

Он пытается представить себя на месте Люсьена, хотя это нелегко. Если бы, допустим, его угораздило родиться в семье футболистов или бухгалтеров, и его будущее было бы предопределено с раннего детства: вместо игрушек мячи или… что бухгалтера дарят детям, счёты? Ему в три года подарили коньки. Люсьену, кажется, в четыре.

— Ладно, — говорит он, пытаясь быть мудрым и рассудительным старшим братом. — А чем ты хочешь заниматься вместо катка?

— Не знаю. — Люсьен выглядит совсем несчастным. — В этом вся проблема, понимаешь? Если бы я мог сказать, что, мол, не хочу больше кататься, хочу заниматься тем-то, было бы проще. А так получится, что я хочу бросить ни ради чего. Просто так.

— Ну хоть что-то тебе нравится?

— Да не знаю я! Я хочу понять. Попробовать разное. Я же никуда раньше даже не смотрел.

Вот, допустим, он целыми днями гоняет в футбол и никогда даже не ступал на каток… Ох. Да, теперь он действительно понимает, как чувствует себя брат.

— Это ничего, — говорит он.

Люсьен поднимает голову и недоверчиво смотрит на него. Наверное, он не был до конца уверен, что Жан-Жак не отмахнётся от его проблемы.

— Правда?

— Ну. Тебе всего пятнадцать. У тебя куча времени. В другой спорт, конечно, уже поздно, но для обычных профессий как раз, — уверенно кивает Жан-Жак. — Посмотришь, подумаешь. Разберёшься. Родители поймут. Наверное, — уточняет он, потому что хоть родители у них и замечательные, но к фигурному катанию относятся так же, как и он сам. Что скажут бухгалтеры, если их ребёнок выбросит калькулятор и притащит домой коньки? 

Судя по лицу, Люсьен ожидал чего-то другого.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Он неуверенно улыбается. — Я не думал, что ты сразу согласишься. Думал, скажешь, что это глупость или что я просто хочу слиться, потому что плохо катаюсь.

Жан-Жак чувствует нереальную гордость, потому что ура, он действительно мудрый и понимающий старший брат, и это классно.

— Я тебе завидовал, — внезапно добавляет Люсьен, и гордость уступает место удивлению.

— Почему?

Люсьен смотрит на него так, что с мыслями о собственной мудрости приходится попрощаться.

— Потому что тебе всё удавалось. Мама с папой хотели, чтобы мы были чемпионами, — пожалуйста, ты чемпион. И с учёбой у тебя никаких проблем не было, и девушка идеальная. Как будто тебе даже стараться не надо, чтобы всё получалось как надо.

— Эм… — Жан-Жак не знает, что сказать. Ну да, у него талант, с этим не поспоришь. И с учёбой проблем не было, в основном за счёт того, что преподаватели закрывали глаза на его пропуски из-за соревнований. Но остальное?

А ведь ещё недавно он бы порадовался, что в глазах других выглядит успешным счастливчиком, у которого всё идеально. Таким и должен быть Король Джей-Джей. Только сейчас он не Король, и перед ним не зрители, а младший брат. Они пятнадцать лет росли вместе, и всё же моменты, когда они разговаривали друг с другом искренне, без насмешек и поддразниваний, можно пересчитать по пальцам. 

— Если тебя это утешит, — говорит он, — мы с Изабеллой больше не встречаемся. И я влюбился в парня.

Глаза у Люсьена становятся такими огромными что Жан-Жак даже пугается, не сломал ли он брата. Может, не стоило вот так сразу? В пятнадцать лет некоторые вещи знать совсем не обязательно… хотя, о чём это он, себя-то в пятнадцать он отлично помнит. Но Люсьен быстро берёт себя в руки и только хмыкает.

— Вот теперь это точно Алтын.

Жан-Жак чувствует, что краснеет. Неужели он так легко палится?

— С чего ты взял?

— А больше тебя никто не вытерпит, — радостно поясняет Люсьен.

Жан-Жак не решается обратить его внимание на то, что он сказал «Я влюбился в парня», а не «Я встречаюсь с парнем». Пусть думает что хочет. 

— Если боишься поговорить с родителями, могу подержать тебя за руку, — елейно предлагает он. — Как старший брат.

Люсьен кусает ложку и прищуривается.

— Как думаешь, через пару лет Изабелла согласится со мной встречаться?

— Подрасти сперва! — со смехом возмущается Жан-Жак. Люсьен тоже смеётся.

Жан-Жак надеется, что предложение подержать за руку тот всё-таки запомнит. Он правда готов.

***

Мама деликатно, но твёрдо рекомендует Жан-Жаку поработать с психотерапевтом. Говоря «Как твой тренер, я считаю…», она ясно намекает, что это не совет, а указание. Жан-Жак прекрасно её понимает. Один срыв мог быть случайностью, но два — уже нет. Бессмысленно работать целый год, чтобы обломаться в шаге от победы. Он соглашается, выторговав себе время до чемпионата мира. Сам понимает — надо. Но ещё он уверен что психотерапевт заставит его заново переживать всё случившееся, а сейчас это совершенно не в тему. Ему надо готовиться. Золото само себя не возьмёт, особенно когда Плисецкий наконец дорос до взрослого чемпионата.

Мама соглашается. Жан-Жак подозревает, что она ожидала более упорного сопротивления и рада уже тому, что он не стал спорить с идеей терапии в принципе. На всякий случай он старается показать, что у него всё в порядке и к чемпионату мира он готов. Старательно тренируется, слушается всех её советов, ведёт себя как примерный сын и ученик. Дважды в неделю ездит в зал и избивает грушу — потрясающая штука, почему он не додумался раньше? Даже Шан хвалит его за усердие.

Он обязан выйти на чемпионат мира в лучшей своей форме и завоевать золотую медаль. И он это сделает. Чувствует, что может. Будет тяжело, но он справится. Жан-Жак ввинчивается в четверной флип и приземляет его почти безупречно. С трибуны доносятся вялые аплодисменты — там сидит Николь. Ей уже разрешили тренироваться, хотя и очень ограниченно, без прыжков и поддержек. Кажется, она не особо рада; Жан-Жак слышал, что её прежний партнёр хочет перейти к другим тренерам, а у нового слишком низкий уровень. Хорошо быть одиночником. Ни от кого не зависишь, кроме себя.

Сегодня с ним занимается отец, поэтому Николь тусит в зале — мама бы отправила её домой, чтобы не отвлекала. Жан-Жак знает, что сестра фотографирует его во время тренировки, а потом выкладывает фотографии в «Инстаграм». «Девочки Джей-Джея» молятся на неё. Кстати, надо бы позвонить Изабелле, а то они действительно слишком давно не виделись.

Жан-Жак подъезжает к бортику и опирается на него руками, делая вид, что отжимается.

— Дай воду.

Николь замахивается, делая вид, будто хочет бросить бутылку, но в последний момент просто протягивает её. Пока он пьёт, она делает ещё несколько снимков.

— Девочки желают тебе победы на чемпионате мира, — сообщает она.

— Поблагодари их от меня. — Он изображает одной рукой что-то смутно похожее на свой фирменный жест. Николь хихикает и печатает большими пальцами с безумной скоростью.

Жан-Жак дотягивается до куртки и достаёт собственный телефон.

«Ты подписан на инстаграм моей сестры?»

Он не надеется на ответ, потому что в Алматы уже поздний вечер, а Отабек обычно ложится рано, но получает почти сразу:

«Нет».

«Она постит мои фотки с тренировки. Чего не спишь?»

«Так получилось. Думаю, без твоих фоток я смогу прожить».

«Никто не может прожить без моих фоток! — ухмыляясь, пишет Жан-Жак. — Давай, сделай девочке приятно, она твоя фанатка».

«Я думал, она фанатка Юры».

«Я все ещё надеюсь вернуть её на светлую сторону силы».

Отабек присылает в ответ смеющийся смайлик, а несколько секунд спустя Николь восклицает:

— Вау, на меня подписался Отабек Алтын!

— Наверняка однофамилец, — не моргнув глазом, отвечает Жан-Жак. — Или фанат. Что Отабек забыл в твоём «Инстаграме»?

Николь показывает ему язык и снова углубляется в телефон. Жан-Жак оглядывается — отец ещё не вернулся — и кидает в сестру бутылку с водой так, чтобы упала ей на колени.

— Эй!

— Покатаемся? — предлагает он. Николь машинально тянутся к сумке с коньками, но Жан-Жак поворачивается спиной и слегка приседает.

Других намёков не надо — сестра с радостным воплем прыгает ему на спину прямо из-за бортика. Она обожаёт кататься на нём, ещё с тех пор, когда сама только-только начала вставать на коньки. Жан-Жак подхватывает её под колени и выпрямляется.

— Только не прыгай! — с восторженным ужасом просит Николь, прижимаясь щекой к его виску. Жан-Жак смеётся и чертит длинные дуги вдоль борта. Сестра прижимается к нему сзади — лёгкая, тёплая. Её руки обхватывают его шею, подбородок касается затылка. Жан-Жак катится по льду свободно и спокойно, думая только о том, что надо быть осторожнее и ни в коем случае не упасть.

Всё в порядке.

***

Вечером он наконец решается попросить Отабека устроить ему встречу с Плисецким. У того ожидаемо вытягивается лицо.

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?

— Это не мне! Это Николь, — и Жан-Жак рассказывает о своём обещании. К концу истории Отабек сидит с фэйспалмом. Жан-Жак его, в общем, не осуждает.

— Ты заставил сестру дрессировать кошку, пообещав ей свидание с Юркой? Серьёзно?!

— Не свидание! — открещивается Жан-Жак. — Просто пообедать где-нибудь вместе или погулять. Можно даже не разговаривать.

— И решил, что я тебе в этом помогу.

— Ну… да?

Отабек утыкается лбом в ладонь и произносит долгую прочувствованную фразу на казахском. Жан-Жак разбирает только своё имя. Он надеется, что Отабек не послал его куда подальше. По интонации вроде бы непохоже.

А ещё Жан-Жаку ужасно нравится, как звучит его имя на казахском. Как Отабек его произносит. На выдохе, чуть глуховато, со слегка заметной улыбкой (с фэйспалмом, конечно, не видно, но Жан-Жак знает, что она есть). Иногда Жан-Жаку хочется попросить, чтобы Отабек всегда его так звал, но он не решается. Это было бы всё равно что сразу во всём признаться.

— Так ты с ним поговоришь? — на всякий случай уточняет он.

Отабек вздыхает.

— Поговорю. Но если откажется — извини.

И раз уж они всё равно говорят о Юре, Жан-Жак наконец решается спросить:

— Слушай, а вы с Плисецким…

— Что?

— Ну, вы это… — почему так трудно сказать? — Вы встречаетесь?

— Жан, и ты туда же! — неподдельно стонет Отабек, и у Жан-Жака отлегает от сердца. Чуть-чуть. — С чего ты это взял вообще?

— У меня есть Интернет.

— И что? Ты теперь веришь всему, что пишут в Интернете?

— Ну, не знаю. — Жан-Жак находит в себе силы улыбнуться. — Ваши фанатки вас уже почти поженили.

Отабек закрывает лицо руками. Сегодня прямо звёздный час Жан-Жака, два фэйспалма по цене одного. 

— Вот поэтому я и не люблю соцсети, — сообщает Отабек из-за ладоней. — Зайдёшь так, а тебя уже поженили, развели, наделали внебрачных детей и ушли из большого спорта. Жан, мы с Юрой дружим. Бывает ведь просто дружба, ты знаешь.

«Ага, как у нас с тобой», — думает Жан-Жак с иронией, которую невозможно объяснить Отабеку. Он понимает, конечно. Нормально, когда у человека больше одного друга. Но это понимание не отменяет ревности, пусть даже дружеской. Жан-Жаку хочется по-детски спросить: «А если мы оба позовём тебя гулять, кого ты выберешь?» — а мамин голос в голове увещевает, что младшим надо уступать. Всё равно он дружит с Отабеком дольше и крепче, и тот никогда не предпочтёт ему Плисецкого… наверное. Чёрт. Жан-Жак бормочет что-то вроде «Да я просто спросил», чтобы закрыть тему.

— Серьёзно, Жан, хоть ты не начинай, — неожиданно устало просит Отабек. — Достали уже. Юрка бесится, а я ничего не могу сделать. Там же только попробуй возразить, ещё сильнее разойдутся…

Жан-Жака захлёстывает необъяснимая нежность. Его Отабек, надёжная сторожевая башня, признаётся, что ничего не может поделать с буйной фантазией фанаток. Он выглядит таким огорчённым и уязвимым, что Жан-Жаку хочется обнять его и закрыть собой от всех соцсетей.

— Не буду, — обещает он. — Не обращай внимания, рано или поздно им надоест. Отстанут.

— Они год уже не отстают. Раньше хоть Юрка несовершеннолетним был, это немного придерживало, а теперь совсем понесло…

Выговорившись — в кои-то веки говорит он, а Жан-Жак слушает, — Отабек убегает на тренировку, а Жан-Жак сидит перед погасшим монитором, изумляясь: откуда всё это? Ещё в январе внутри у него была выжженная пустота, и он не представлял, сколько времени должно пройти, прежде чем на её месте начнёт прорастать что-то живое. Откуда взялись эти нежность, влюблённость, радость? Даже с Изабеллой, ещё когда они встречались, не было ничего подобного — Жан-Жак любил её, восхищался ею, был готов жениться, но ни разу у него не кружилась голова от счастья при мысли, что Изабелла есть в этом мире и что она его. С Изабеллой вообще всё было просто: они учились в одной школе, дружили, Изабелла организовала его фан-клуб; потом они начали встречаться — легко, как будто шли к этому все годы знакомства. Жан-Жак просто протянул руку и взял то, что всё время было рядом. И не было такого, чтобы одновременно страх и восторг, и весь мир в одном человеке, и ты беспомощен перед собственными чувствами. 

«Я влюблён, — понимает Жан-Жак. — Я только сейчас по-настоящему влюблён». Хочется смеяться от того, как странно думать об этом. Ему двадцать лет. Он мог быть уже женат. Мог быть отцом, если бы Изабелла захотела детей. А его шарахнуло первой любовью, и к кому! К лучшему другу. Ну охренеть, как вовремя. Все нормальные люди это переживают лет в шестнадцать, один он тормоз.

Это не сожаление, ни в коем случае. Разве можно о таком жалеть? Жан-Жак счастливо думает: какой же он был дурак. Зачем боролся со своей влюблённостью, почему воспринимал её как нечто чуждое, от чего необходимо избавиться и жить спокойно? Разве не здорово, что он молод и влюблён, что они с Отабеком катаются на одном льду и понимают друг друга без слов, что Отабек у него есть — что из всех людей именно они когда-то нашли друг друга.

«Господи, — думает Жан-Жак, — когда я буду ныть, что он меня не любит, ты, пожалуйста, напомни мне вот про это всё».

***

За неделю до чемпионата мира Отабек выкладывает в «Инстаграм» несколько фотографий с тренировки. Профессиональных, но снимал наверняка кто-то из знакомых — Отабек не любит фотографироваться, почти на всех официальных фото у него застывшее натянутое лицо, а здесь он выглядит свободно, даже почти улыбается. Чёрный костюм с серебряным вставками безумно ему идёт. 

Под постом разворачивается лента восторженных комментариев. Девяносто процентов — на казахском. Или на русском, Жан-Жак никогда их толком не различал, ориентировался только на то, есть буквы на латинице или нет. Онлайн-переводчик подсказывает: в основном это пожелания победы на предстоящем чемпионате, разбавленные восхищением разных оттенков, иногда почти непристойных.

Жан-Жак думает, что было бы классно тоже написать Отабеку что-нибудь по-казахски. Например, «Желаю удачи» — хотя нет, это совсем банально. Нейтральное «Встретимся в Хельсинки» тоже скучно. Жан-Жак ухмыляется и вбивает в переводчик: «Желаю взять серебро». Подумав, исправляет на «Желаю тебе взять серебряную медаль», чтобы значение было точнее. «Мен сізге күміс медаль алуға тілеймін». Отлично.

Любопытства ради он находит переводчик с озвучкой и пытается повторить вслух то, что написал. Выходит только по частям и не с первого раза, а звучит так, словно он не победы пожелал, а пообещал набить Отабеку морду. Нет, правда, ужасный язык, словно камни во рту ворочаешь, совсем не то, что французский. А у Отабека выходит не грубо, приятно даже. Как он ухитряется?

Посмеиваясь над самим собой — если бы узнала Николь, дразнила бы его до конца жизни, — Жан-Жак вбивает в переводчик другое. То, что он никогда не скажет — но вот, оказывается, как он мог бы это сказать на родном языке Отабека. «Мен сені сүйемін» — о, а это ничего так, совсем не камни, хотя с первого раза тоже не повторить. «Менің махаббатым» — кошмар какой, Господи, и кстати, почему не однокоренное? Странный язык. «Менің жүрегім» — не лучше. «Менің жаным»…

Стоп.

Повторить.

Повторить.

Временно лишившись дара речи, Жан-Жак сидит и слушает, как невыразительный голос раз за разом повторяет казахский вариант его собственного имени.

То есть то, что он до этого момента считал своим именем.

Это шутка такая?

Но нет, его имя тоже есть в словаре, и оно неизменно, а обратный перевод даёт несколько вариантов, слегка различающихся, но в целом направление понятно. И если он правильно понял окончание, то получается…

Отабек всё это время называл его не то «мой Жан», не то «душа моя», и не палился. Потому что Жан-Жак — ленивый нелюбопытный дебил, не удосужившийся выучить хоть пару слов на языке лучшего друга.

То есть уже, возможно, не друга.

То есть друга, конечно, но…

У Жан-Жака голова идёт кругом, так много ему вдруг приходится осознать. Это что — правда? Такое возможно? С ним?

А может, это «жаным» у казахов — как «darling», и на самом деле ничего особенного не значит? Жан-Жак зарывается в гугл, жадно проверяя ссылку за ссылкой. Перелопатив три страницы результатов, он всё-таки убеждается, что нет, друзья так обычно друг друга не зовут. Особенно если они оба парни.

Вау.

Жан-Жака распирает изнутри, хочется орать, смеяться, делать какую-нибудь херню, иначе его просто разорвёт на куски. Он подпрыгивает и бьёт кулаком о потолок. И ещё раз. И ещё.

В дверь стучат.

— Ты что делаешь? — Николь в пижаме смотрит на него круглыми глазами. Жан-Жак лыбится, как сумасшедший.

— Прыгаю.

Николь крутит пальцем у виска и исчезает.

Чуть успокоившись, Жан-Жак с размаху падает на кровать, но тут же вскакивает и начинает нарезать круги по комнате. Что теперь делать? Позвонить Отабеку и сказать, что он заглянул наконец в словарь? Дождаться чемпионата мира? А вдруг Отабек всё-таки имел в виду что-то другое? А вдруг скажет, что просто дразнил его? Спросить? А как?

Пиздец, и это он раньше думал, что всё было сложно!

***

Через пару часов среди комментариев, варьирующих от умиления до обвинений в попытке деморализовать соперника, появляется ответ Отабека: «Неплохо, но лучше подучи казахский. Ты сделал пять ошибок в слове «алтын».

Подучу, думает Жан-Жак и смеётся, кусая кулак. Выучу. Всё узнаю, что ты там ещё от меня прячешь. Жаным. Зараза.

***

Их обычный вечерний разговор по Скайпу становится сущим мучением, потому что Жан-Жак теперь знает — и это всё меняет. Он ждал до последнего, прежде чем ответить на звонок, не зная, что говорить. Чувствовал себя по-дурацки, ведь если бы он не полез вчера копаться в казахском языке, всё было бы как всегда. По сути ведь между ними ничего не изменилось. Все перемены — у Жан-Жака в голове.

Отабек бродит по кухне заспанный, с влажными взъерошенными волосами. Такой же, как обычно, только Жан-Жак теперь видит его иначе.

— Как начать больше спать, если в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа? — жалуется Отабек. Раньше Жан-Жак пошутил бы в ответ, но сейчас он нещадно тупит. У него дежавю — такое было уже один раз, когда он посмотрел на Отабека другими глазами и понял, что видит в нём не только хорошего друга. Теперь же вообще творится какая-то херня.

Минут через десять чудесного разговора, когда Жан-Жак молчит, мычит и отвечает односложно, Отабек наконец замечает, что что-то не так.

— Жан? Что-то случилось?

«Ты случился, — думает Жан-Жак, — причём давно, только я не знал». Он с ужасом понимает, что не помнит, когда Отабек впервые назвал его так. Точно раньше, чем всё случилось, а может, даже раньше их ссоры? Господи, так когда же это началось?

— Волнуюсь перед чемпионатом, — неуклюже врёт он. — Там, наверное, только и будет разговоров, как я продолбался на Четырёх континентах.

— Ты не продолбался. Это был несчастный случай, — успокаивающе говорит Отабек, и вот она, та самая чуть заметная улыбка… — Всё будет хорошо, жаным.

И казалось бы, самое время спросить: что ты только что сказал? Мне показалось или это было не совсем моё имя? Что это означает?

А если Отабек скажет, что не показалось и означает именно то самое, они что, по Скайпу объясняться будут?

Хорошо, что до чемпионата осталось всего несколько дней. Больше Жан-Жак не выдержит.

***

В Хельсинки Леруа приезжают первыми. На этот раз их трое — отец остался в Канаде. Не то чтобы Жан-Жак по нему скучал, они никогда не были особо близки. Главный его тренер — мама. Это Николь папина дочка, и она уже забрасывает его тоннами фотографий Финляндии. На взгляд Жан-Жака, ничего особенного. Ему нравятся европейские городки и скандинавская природа, а тут и не Европа, и природы особенно нет. А ещё он почему-то ждал, что будет снег — ну и что, что почти апрель, — и голые тротуары вносят свою лепту в копилку его разочарования.

Хотя Хартвалл-арна выглядит здорово, особенно проход к тренировочной арене — словно дорога в подземное царство. Ещё в холле Жан-Жак видит Лео и Криса, машет им издалека. Удивительно всё-таки, как фигуристы ухитряются дружить — видясь всего несколько раз в году на соревнованиях, где каждый стремится обогнать остальных. Но вот есть они с Отабеком, и неразлучный с близняшками Криспино Эмиль, и Лео с Гуанхуном, кажется, постоянно мелькают вместе. Про русско-японский союз вообще лучше промолчать, там особый случай.

Русская команда, кстати, тоже здесь. Никифоров отрабатывает дорожки, Плисецкий крутит сальхов. Тренер наблюдает за ними с каменным лицом. Почему русские никогда не улыбаются? У них такая суровая жизнь?

На всякий случай Жан-Жак вежливо здоровается с Фельцманом и стоящей рядом с ним женщиной — кажется, она хореограф Плисецкого. В ответ получает два полных подозрения взгляда. Ну да, он же намеревается отобрать золото у их подопечного. Сам Плисецкий летает по льду и ничего вокруг не замечает, но, проносясь мимо Жан-Жака, бросает тому неприятную ухмылку. Как будто золото уже у него на шее, только об этом никто не знает. «Мечтай-мечтай», — думает Жан-Жак и улыбается как можно доброжелательнее, прекрасно зная, как раздражает Плисецкого эта улыбка.

Жан-Жак катается внимательно и собранно, чувствуя на себе взгляды зрителей, которых собралось не так уж и мало. С утра он уже залез на форум канадских болельщиков и знает, о чём они пишут. В Барселоне Джей-Джей запорол короткую программу, в Канныне — произвольную, ждать ли нового фиаско в Хельсинки или лимит на этот сезон исчерпан? Надо показать, что всё в порядке. Что он готов победить. Жан-Жак отрабатывает дорожку, затем переходит к прыжкам. Он совсем не чувствует усталости, хотя спина уже намокла от пота.

После тренировки он успевает потусить с Челестино, Крисом и Никифоровым — тот прекрасный этап, когда ты начинаешь на равных общаться не только с соперниками, но и с тренерами, даже со своим бывшим. Возможно, когда-нибудь он тоже станет тренером. Время летит быстро, а карьера у фигуристов недолгая. Жан-Жак снова вспоминает Люсьена с его сомнениями. Нет, он не смог бы бросить лёд. Ни за что на свете.

***

Казахская команда приезжает во второй половине дня. Жан-Жак благополучно проёбывает этот момент, потому что его догоняет джетлаг — организм, не желавший спать ночью, наконец одумался и потребовал отдыха. Жан-Жак припёр дверь стулом, оптимистично решив, что один раз можно пойти на поводу у собственных закидонов, раз уж Леди ему Николь не отдаёт, прилёг подремать на пару минут, а проснулся уже в темноте. Он в панике хватается за телефон — конечно, там полно пропущенных.

«Я в отеле».

«Ты здесь?»

«Напиши, когда будешь свободен».

«Я заснул, — быстро пишет он, — отрубился как сурок, прости что не встретил. Какие планы?»

«Ничего страшного, — тут же приходит ответ, — утром увидимся. Я сейчас у Юрки, потом тоже спать, у нас уже поздно».

У Юрки он, значит. Жан-Жак подавляет желание настрочить что-нибудь язвительное. Истинная цена нескольких часов сна оказывается обидно высокой.

«Окей, до утра».

Ну а что ещё ему отвечать, в самом деле?

***

Утром на тренировке зрителей гораздо больше, чем вчера, на трибунах висят баннеры с именами фигуристов. Своих Жан-Жак находит два, Отабека — один, Плисецкого — четыре. Ну ещё бы. Все любят Юрочку.

Жан-Жак отрабатывает прыжки. Плисецкий, скорее всего, будет усложнять элементы, как он обычно это делает, но Жан-Жак намерен обойти его если не качеством, так количеством. Ноги у него сильнее, это факт, и если, скажем, заменить во втором каскаде тройной флип четверным… 

Впрочем, он пока не загадывает и тем более не озвучивает свои планы. Не стоит волновать маму. Откатает, а там уже видно будет. Останавливаясь передохнуть и глотнуть воды, он не забывает помахать фанаткам, сидящим под одним из баннеров. «Девочки Джей-Джея» умницы, знают, когда его стоит отвлекать, а когда нет. После тренировки у них будет время и на автографы, и на фотосессию.

На другой стороне катка Отабек мучает тройной аксель. Жан-Жак старается смотреть туда не чаще раза в минуту.

***

Когда тренировка подходит к концу, Отабек сам ловит его у калитки. Жан-Жак безуспешно пытается не пожирать его глазами. Он изо всех сил прислушивается к себе — чувствует ли что-то новое? Может, теперь он сумеет заметить то, на что раньше не обращал внимания —во взгляде, голосе, жестах? Но всё как обычно.

А с другой стороны, с чем сравнивать-то? Ведь в том и загвоздка, что раньше было то же самое.

— Извини, что вчера не увиделись, — говорит Отабек. — Я вечером уже совсем на ногах не стоял.

— Да ладно, я понимаю. Сам вырубился, проспал твой прилёт. Может, сходим куда-нибудь?

Отабек чуть виновато качает головой.

— Сегодня не могу, извини. Мы с Юрой договорились погулять по городу.

«Если мы оба позовём тебя гулять» — так вот кого ты выбрал, да?

Видимо, на лице Жан-Жака проступает эта детская обида, потому что Отабек вдруг усмехается и говорит:

— За тебя, между прочим, расплачиваюсь.

Жан-Жак хмурится, не понимая, а потом до него доходит. И становится ясна вчерашняя ухмылка Плисецкого. Вот мелкий засранец!

— Чувствую себя наркоманом, отдавшим свою девушку сутенёру за долги.

У Отабека вытягивается лицо, и Жан-Жак запоздало понимает, что сказал это вслух. Ой.

На всякий случай он быстро отступает в сторону, потому что разбитый нос за два дня не заживёт, а катать про любовь с опухшим лицом очень неудобно. Но Отабек только шумно выдыхает.

— Напомни, почему я тебя ещё не убил?

«Потому что ты меня любишь», — сказал бы Жан-Жак ещё недавно, но сейчас это пугающе близко к правде.

— Потому что фигурное катание понесёт невосполнимую потерю.

Отабек качает головой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я пошутил, да? — полуутвердительно уточняет он. — Я с Юркой не виделся ещё дольше, чем с тобой.

«Зато летом опять будешь к нему ездить», — с обидой думает Жан-Жак. Он виноват, что ли, что Канада от Казахстана дальше, чем Москва? Или Санкт-Петербург, или где там Плисецкий живёт сейчас.

Но вслух, конечно, говорит, что всё понимает. Как настоящий друг. 

День внезапно становится длинным и невыносимо скучным. Чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, Жан-Жак выгуливает возле отеля Леди — та с удовольствием копается в сухом газоне, наверное, надеется поймать мышь. Потом их находит Николь и начинает возмущаться, что теперь кошке придётся мыть лапы, а ещё она может подцепить глистов. Чтобы не слушать лекцию о вреде улицы для домашних животных, Жан-Жак делает ход конём: предлагает Николь погулять по Хельсинки.

Разумеется, он сразу же становится лучшим братом в мире, все прошлые грехи сразу забываются, лапы Леди Николь моет сама, а он в это время клянётся маме, что не выпустит сестру из вида. Мама, в общем, и сама не против. У неё здесь куча знакомых, с которыми гораздо приятнее болтать, когда не надо присматривать за дочерью-подростком.

Особого интереса к Хельсинки у Жан-Жака нет, поэтому он позволяет Николь рулить прогулкой. Первым делом она тащит его в океанариум, и они бродят там, глазея на вальяжно плавающих рыб и прочую живность с морского дна. Потом делают пару кругов по центру. У Николь есть путеводитель, но ей, кажется, нравится гулять просто так, а Жан-Жак всё время ловит себя на том, что ищет взглядом Отабека с Плисецким. Какова вероятность, что они тоже гуляют где-то здесь? Ну… с его везением — наверное, примерно нулевая.

Нагулявшись, они идут греться в торговый центр. Николь сразу прилипает к витрине с какими-то побрякушками, а Жан-Жак достаёт телефон. Плисецкий развлекается, фотографируя достопримечательности Хельсинки. Некоторые места знакомы, вот, например, мимо головы мужика под трубами они с Николь точно проходили. И на каждой второй фотографии — то затылок Отабека, то рукав, и это не считая откровенно парных селфи. Жан-Жак не сомневается, что фотовыставка предназначена персонально ему.

«Скажи Юрочке, чтобы надел шапку, а то уши замёрзнут», — заботливо пишет он.

«Он тебя дразнит. Не обращай внимания».

У Жан-Жака младшие брат и сестра, он, казалось бы, давно должен был научиться не вестись на такие вещи. Ничего подобного.

А у Плисецкого, вспоминает он почему-то, ни братьев, ни сестёр. И, кажется, с родителями тоже что-то сложное. Ни разу не видел их на соревнованиях. Только пожилого мужчину, не то деда, не то ещё какого-то родственника. Каково это — когда почти без семьи? Он даже представить не может.

Николь отрывает его от размышлений — ей срочно нужно знать, какие серёжки лучше, синие или розовые. Жан-Жаку нравятся и те, и другие, что делает его плохим советчиком. Посомневавшись и примерив обе пары несколько раз, Николь покупает кулон с какой-то аляповатой эмалью. Жан-Жак даже не пытается понять логику.

Он переходит вслед за сестрой из одного магазина в другой, обновляет ленту в телефоне — из чистого мазохизма, не иначе; мысленно повторяет про себя короткую программу. Надо ещё погонять каскад, он иногда теряет равновесие при выходе. Когда с тобой на одном льду Плисецкий, любая ошибка может стоить золота. И Кацуки. Ладно, Кацуки в прошлый раз просто повезло, что Жан-Жак проебал произвольную. Сейчас чёрта с два он пропустит японца вперёд. 

Николь, на локте которой висят уже штук пять разноцветных пакетов, дёргает его за рукав и указывает на большой рекламный плакат «Хесбургер». Брат с сестрой ухмыляются друг другу и идут к эскалаторам. Фаст-фуд у них дома не то чтобы под запретом, но мама, узнав о том, что кто-то из детей забежал по дороге в «МакДональдс», обязательно прочитает лекцию о здоровом питании. Поэтому семейство Леруа лопает бургеры тайком. От этого они только вкуснее.

Но эскалатор не успевает доехать до верхнего этажа, где расположен фуд-корт, когда Жан-Жаку приходит сообщение:

«Sis.Deli, Kanevankatu 4, подтягивайтесь». 

Жан-Жак подавляет улыбку — наконец-то! — и ищет адрес на карте. Совсем недалеко.

— Планы меняются, пошли в нормальное кафе.

Николь морщит нос.

— Да ну, давай здесь поедим. Ещё куда-то идти…

— Как скажешь, — покладисто соглашается Жан-Жак. — А я думал, ты хотела с Плисецким встретиться… Но нет так нет.

Ему прилетает всеми пятью пакетами сразу, и он, отбиваясь и смеясь, едва успевает столкнуть Николь с подъехавшего к краю эскалатора и спрыгнуть сам.

***

Кафе они находят без труда — название над большой стеклянной витриной видно сразу. Отабек с Плисецким сидят за столом возле окна. Стол на четверых, и два меню лежат с краю — значит, вопроса «Леруа, ты здесь какого хрена?» можно не ждать. Он, конечно, не думает, что Отабек пригласил бы его, не договорившись с Плисецким. Но убедиться приятно.

— Николь, это Юрий Плисецкий, — церемонно говорит Жан-Жак, как будто сестра не в курсе, кто перед ней. Но вежливость обязывает. — Юра, это Николь, моя сестра.

Интонация «только попробуй сказать ей что-то не то» повисает в воздухе — ну, Жан-Жак надеется, что повисает. Ему очень не хочется поругаться с Плисецким на глазах у Николь и Отабека. Николь бормочет что-то вроде «Очень приятно». Жан-Жак подталкивает её вперёд, к окну. Пусть сидит напротив своего кумира и глазеет, раз уж дорвалась.

Сам он твёрдо решает быть паинькой и не нарываться. Пожалуй, лучше он будет вообще молчать. Как будто Плисецкого здесь нет.

— Много успели посмотреть? — спрашивает Отабек у Николь. Та пускается в описание морских тварей. На Плисецкого особо не смотрит, но улыбается и жестикулирует гораздо оживлённее, чем обычно. Старается произвести впечатление. Ох уж эти девчонки.

Финляндия — не Корея, тут подвоха ждать неоткуда, но на всякий случай Жан-Жак внимательно рассматривает обложку меню, чтобы не попасться во второй раз. Потом ловит весёлый взгляд Отабека и понимает, что именно это только что и сделал.

Отабек с Николь ведут светскую беседу о местных достопримечательностях, вернее, говорит в основном Николь, а Отабек слушает. Плисецкий листает что-то в телефоне. Конечно, шел гулять с лучшим другом, а тут припёрлись Леруа. В двойном количестве. Спасибо, что вообще остался.

Это похоже на двойное свидание, только получается, что он тут с сестрой, а Отабек — с Плисецким. Расклад Жан-Жаку не нравится от слова «совсем». В гробу он видал такие свидания. Даже ради Николь.

Он чуть сдвигается вбок, чтобы не упираться коленом в ножку стола, и тут же на что-то натыкается. «Что-то» не очень твёрдое и поддаётся нажиму; секунды хватает понять, что это — нога Отабека. И они сейчас касаются друг друга, причём довольно плотно. Жан-Жак сдерживает порыв отдёрнуться и бросает быстрый взгляд на Отабека — он что-нибудь заметил? Но Отабек продолжает рассказывать Николь про какой-то храм не то в скале, не то на скале, как будто под столом ничего не происходит. Может, ему действительно всё равно?

Ну ладно же. Жан-Жак принципиально решает не отодвигаться. Если Отабеку неприятно — пусть двигается сам. Ноге горячо, как будто она прижимается к печке, но Жан-Жак делает свой лучший покерфейс и изображает интерес к чужому разговору.

Когда Отабек с Николь выдыхаются, наступает молчание. Плисецкий всё так же лениво копается в телефоне, изредка поднимая глаза, Отабек просто сидит — у него всегда удивительно ловко получалось изображать предмет интерьера. Николь мается, не решаясь заговорить с Плисецким, и ощипывает с платья кошачью шерсть. Платье чёрное, одинаково любимое и Николь, и Леди, так что при желании можно растянуть это занятие до вечера.

— Ты её не вычёсываешь, что ли? — не выдерживает наконец Плисецкий.

Николь обиженно вскидывается, но тут до неё доходит, кто с ней заговорил.

— Да её не вычешешь толком. Спину ещё даёт, а пузо никак.

Плисецкий фыркает.

— Да ладно, они обычно это любят. Ты её сперва рукой погладь, чтобы расслабилась…

«Вот на что надо было ловить Плисецкого, — думает Жан-Жак, стараясь не улыбаться. — Не вынесла душа кошатника». Николь слушает с раскрытым ртом, потом не выдерживает и перебивает. С этого момента Жан-Жак считает свою миссию выполненной.

(И надо потом сказать Николь, что все те же советы можно найти на любом кошачьем форуме. Так, для профилактики).

Он потягивает через соломинку безалкогольный глинтвейн и не может придумать, о чём заговорить с Отабеком. Никогда раньше у них не было проблем с темами для разговоров. Но про соревнования не хочется говорить при Плисецком, про семью — при Николь, а ещё… что было ещё? Жан-Жак не помнит. Точнее, не соображает. Он думает только о том, что Отабек так и не убрал ногу, и как теперь понять — потому что не хочет или потому что ему всё равно?

Телефон мигает входящим сообщением. В первый миг Жан-Жак думает, что это ошибка — сообщение от Николь? Вот же она рядом, без телефона. Но тут он замечает опущенную под стол руку и понимает, что сестра набирала текст вслепую:

«Сфоткай меня с юрой незаметно».

Жан-Жак неприлично широко лыбится. Отабек вопросительно смотрит на него, и, поскольку издеваться над младшей сестрой — священное право старшего брата, Жан-Жак поворачивает к нему экран. Так, чтобы Плисецкий не видел, конечно. Подставлять сестру он не собирается.

Отабек читает и смотрит на него с укоризной — как младший ребёнок в семье, он однозначно на стороне Николь. А потом берёт телефон прямо поверх ладони Жан-Жака, слегка поворачивает, как будто для того, чтобы было удобнее читать, и сам делает снимок. 

Звук сработавшей камеры заставляет Николь с Плисецким синхронно повернуть головы.

— Николь, сфотографируешься со мной? — как ни в чём не бывало предлагает Отабек. И тянется через стол так, что Плисецкий волей-неволей оказывается в кадре третьим. 

Николь упрашивать не надо. Николь теперь точно считает Отабека лучшим человеком в мире, сразу после Плисецкого. Возможно, если бы ей предложили поменять старшего брата на Отабека, она бы согласилась не раздумывая.

Жан-Жак даже не протестует против того, что всё это безобразие снимают на его телефон. Сделав несколько снимков, Отабек возвращается на своё место, и его колено снова прижимается к ноге Жан-Жака. Специально? Или ему правда места мало?

— Держи, — Отабек протягивает ему телефон. — Перешлёшь мне тоже, ладно?

А фотографии получились классные. Счастливая Николь, почти улыбающийся Отабек, и даже Плисецкий на заднем плане изображает приличного человека, насколько приличным может быть подросток в леопардовых принтах. Жан-Жак пересылает всё Отабеку, радуясь, что появилось чем занять руки. Рядом Плисецкий рассказывает Николь о выходках своих фанаток, а она — про «Девочек Джей-Джея», которые задолбали просить её познакомить с братом. Жан-Жак щиплет себя за бедро, запрещая вмешиваться, чтобы защитить доброе имя своих поклонниц. В прошлый раз это ни к чему хорошему не привело.

Когда они одеваются, собираясь уходить, Жан-Жак слышит, как Плисецкий говорит Николь:

— Надо же, для Леруа ты довольно адекватная.

Он мысленно стонет — ну зачем в последний момент, так всё хорошо было?! — и уже готовится вступиться за честь сестры, но Николь успевает первая. Она вздёргивает подбородок и говорит:

— Ты тоже ничего.

Молодец, сестрёнка. Вся в него.

Он дожидается, пока Отабек с Плисецким отойдут к дверям, и поворачивается к Николь:

— Ну?

И сестра со счастливым визгом прыгает ему на шею, цепляясь, как обезьянка. 

— Я тебя обожаю!

Жан-Жак смеётся, прижимая её к себе, и внезапно ловит взгляд Плисецкого из-за стеклянной двери. Он ждёт, что тот закатит глаза или ещё как-то выразит неприязнь, но нет. Ничего подобного.

Ладно, думает Жан-Жак. Пусть дружат. Если это действительно просто дружба.

***

В понедельник начинаются соревнования, и атмосфера вокруг неуловимо меняется. В холле отеля транслируют выступления одиночниц, почти все свободные тренеры болтаются там со стаканчиками кофе и смотрят. Кофе здесь на удивление хорош.

Мама сидит на небольшом диванчике рядом с Челестино и увлечённо обсуждает с ним китайскую дебютантку, только что исполнившую идеальный бильман. Жан-Жак подслушивает, сидя на спинке диванчика. Вообще-то он надеется перехватить Отабека. Им надо наконец поговорить. Можно позвонить, конечно, но почему-то Жан-Жаку кажется важным встретить Отабека здесь, лицом к лицу.

— Скоро девочки будут прыгать не хуже наших ребят, — говорит Челестино, размашисто указывая на экран. — И мы потеряем женское фигурное катание как искусство.

— Ты говоришь так, словно это неизбежно, хотя на самом деле всё зависит от тренера.

— Ай, много ты знаешь, тренеров, которые будут жертвовать дорогими элементами ради красоты программы?

— А зачем ими жертвовать? — невозмутимо парирует мама. — Что мешает тебе поставить красивую программу со сложными элементами?

— Вот я и ставлю! А потом придут те, кто скажет: не надо думать, чувствовать, прыгни чисто семь квадов — и победа у тебя в кармане.

Жан-Жак давится кофе.

— Дорогой, ты в порядке? — участливо спрашивает мама. — Воды?

С другой стороны, теперь он просто обязан. Это будет отличной шуткой.

Но тут в холл входит Отабек со своим тренером, и Жан-Жак мгновенно отвлекается от разговора. Тренер — Самат, кажется, — что-то говорит, Отабек слушает. Поймав взгляд Жан-Жака, кивает ему и останавливается. Жан-Жак ждёт. Теперь, когда «надо поговорить» превращается в «сейчас он освободится, и мы поговорим», его охватывает почти такое же волнение, как перед выходом на лёд.

Самат заканчивает наконец разговор, хлопает Отабека по плечу и направляется к лифтам. «Музыка началась», — командует сам себе Жан-Жак и встаёт.

— Привет.

— Привет, — говорит Отабек, здоровается с обернувшимися Челестино и Натали Леруа. — Какие планы на сегодня?

«А что, Юрочке надоело с тобой гулять?» — тут же проскальзывает в мыслях Жан-Жака, но он прикусывает язык. Может, он иногда и бывает бесцеремонным, но умеет не доводить дружеские подколки до хамства.

— У тебя есть немного времени? — спрашивает он. — Надо поговорить.

И тут же пугается того, что собирается сделать, и хочет, чтобы Отабек ответил: «Нет, извини, не могу». Но тот кивает и говорит:

— Конечно.

Конечно, у него есть время, чтобы выслушать любую херню, которую Жан-Жаку надо слить на чужие уши. Всегда так было. 

Они поднимаются по лестнице; Отабек послушно следует за Жан-Жаком, не спрашивая, зачем для разговора надо идти куда-то. Наверное, решил, что того опять накрыло. «Если бы», — думает Жан-Жак. У него потеют ладони и сердце стучит как бешеное. Так страшно не было даже перед первыми взрослыми соревнованиями. Он не представляет, что будет делать, если вдруг окажется, что он ошибся и Отабек относится к нему исключительно как к другу. Не говорить же: «Ну, хорошо, что прояснили тему, больше вопросов не имею». Он уже созрел для того, что бы признаться. Просто… страшно очень.

Он думает: «Господи, не дай мне, пожалуйста, проебаться».

В номере Жан-Жак кивает Отабеку на кровать, и тот садится. Ждёт. Жан-Жак садится рядом, но тут же вскакивает — нет, так неудобно, лучше лицом к лицу (а ещё больше ему хочется лечь, как в тот раз, прижаться головой к бедру Отабека и надеяться, что тот догадается обо всём сам). Он отходит к окну и вцепляется в подоконник.

— Как думаешь, — он старается говорить весело, может, получится свести всё к шутке? — Как думаешь, мы сможем забыть об этом разговоре, если что-то пойдёт не так?

— Технически? Нет, — честно отвечает Отабек. — Но мы сможем никогда о нём не вспоминать.

Жан-Жак делает глубокий вдох. Ну да, конечно. Глупый был вопрос. 

— Жан. — Отабек встаёт и внезапно оказывается совсем рядом. Не прикасается, но Жан-Жак чувствует его. — Что случилось? Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне рассказать. Что угодно. Я никогда…

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — перебивает его Жан-Жак. Как в озеро с моста прыгает, и полёт до воды растягивается в ожидание ответа.

— Конечно, — чуть смешавшись, отвечает Отабек. — Ты же мой лучший друг. Было бы странно, если бы ты мне не нравился.

— Нет, — упрямо говорит Жан-Жак, — я не об этом. Не как друг. Я тебе нравлюсь как… ну, ты понял. Как парень.

Теперь Отабек молчит дольше.

— Жан, — говорит он наконец, — зачем ты спрашиваешь? Я сделал что-то не так? Ты боишься, что я… захочу от тебя чего-то? Я хоть раз дал тебе повод так обо мне думать?

Жан-Жак слышит другое: как его честный, прямой Отабек дважды уклоняется от простого, в общем, ответа: да или нет. Первое «Конечно» не считается — Жан-Жак не сомневается, что Отабек сразу понял вопрос правильно.

— Ты всё-таки не ответил.

Отабек отходит и снова садится на кровать, сутулясь, опирается локтями на колени. Смотрит снизу вверх. Если бы Жан-Жак был добрым и сострадательным человеком, он прекратил бы этот допрос, но он точно знает: сдать сейчас назад, и дальше станет только хуже. Отабек будет делать всё, чтобы эта тема больше не поднималась. То есть избегать любых разговоров в принципе, если они не о фигурном катании. Жан-Жак садится на пол перед ним — ему не хочется давить с высоты роста, ему нужна откровенность. Когда он касается колена Отабека, тот вздрагивает.

— Зачем тебе? — беспомощно спрашивает Отабек. — Что ты будешь делать, если я скажу «да»? Тебе сейчас кажется, что ничего не изменится, но ты не сможешь не думать…

Жан-Жак целует его.

Это очень неловкий поцелуй — Жан-Жак едва не промахивается, попадает в угол губ Отабека и от страха не может расслабиться, просто прижимается своими губами к его и замирает. Отабек тоже застывает, как каменный, и несколько секунд они сидят, не шевелясь, пока Жан-Жак наконец не отстраняется. В голове у него поёт чистый ужас. «Я всё испортил».

— Вот за этим, — хрипло говорит он. Сердце колотится уже где-то ближе к горлу, истерично и неравномерно, а от того, чтобы сбежать, удерживают лишь ослабевшие ноги. Почему у всех любовь — это бабочки в животе, а у него грёбаный сердечный приступ?

Отабек медленно отмирает, поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться губ, — и, спохватившись, отдёргивает.

— Жан.

То ли это вопрос, то ли предупреждение, не разобрать. Жан-Жаку уже неважно. Когда оттолкнулся — надо прыгать, передумывать поздно.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит он. — Скажи, что ты меня тоже. А то я ебанусь.

Он чувствует: ещё немного — и всё, сорвётся. Обхватывает Отабека за колени, заглядывает в глаза. «Не молчи, — просит он одними глазами, — пожалуйста, ответь хоть что-нибудь».

— Ты думаешь, что любишь меня, — уточняет Отабек. — Жан, послушай. На самом деле это не так.

— Это ещё почему? — Вот уж в чём, а в собственных чувствах Жан-Жак разбирается прекрасно, спасибо. — Ты мне не веришь, что ли?

— Нет, Жан, послушай, это бывает. — Отабек выглядит одновременно сочувствующим и несчастным, ну как так можно, а? — Это такой психологический эффект, я читал. Тебе пришлось открыться передо мной сильнее, чем ты того желал, ты оказался в уязвимом положении, и теперь твоя психика пытается это рационализировать. Вроде того, что если бы ты меня любил — это было бы нормально, значит, надо притвориться, что ты меня любишь, и тогда всё будет ок. Так бывает, только… надо понять, что на самом деле это неправда.

Жан-Жак понимает только то, что это сама бредовая теория, которую он слышал в своей жизни.

— Что значит — «пришлось»? Может, у тебя с памятью плохо, но ведь я сам пришёл к тебе тогда! — возмущённо напоминает Жан-Жак. Как Отабек может не видеть самого главного? — Я доверяю тебе не потому, что пришлось, а потому, что просто доверяю, и всегда так было. Ты же знаешь, как я боялся, что кто-то узнает, — а тебе сразу рассказал обо всём. А ещё я потом терпеть не мог, когда до меня кто-то дотрагивался, но когда мне снились кошмары, я представлял, что ты сидишь рядом и держишь руку у меня на плече, как тогда. — Он на мгновение задумывается. — Если взять твою версию, получается, я тебя тогда уже любил. И раньше. Только не думал, что с тобой ещё и спать можно.

Отабек закрывает лицо рукой и сдавленно стонет. Плечи подрагивают от смеха.

— Жаным, я даже не знаю, что на это сказать.

— И как это слово переводится, я тоже знаю, — мстительно добавляет Жан-Жак. — Палишься. Ну так что?

Отабек отнимает руку от лица. Он уже не смеётся.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — когда мы познакомились, я думал, что ты самовлюблённый идиот. Я тебе сто раз говорил, что не собираюсь с тобой дружить, а ты всё равно предлагал свою дружбу. 

— А я думал, что ты просто стесняешься, — невинно вставляет Жан-Жак. — Потому что с чего бы тебе не хотеть со мной дружить?

Отабек бросает на него выразительный взгляд, в котором читается «Кажется, всё-таки самовлюблённый идиот», и продолжает:

— А потом я представил, что сам к кому-то подхожу и предлагаю дружить, а меня посылают. И так раз за разом. Я тогда понял, что сам даже один раз такое не смог бы сделать. Заранее бы испугался, что откажут, и не подошёл бы. 

— Стоп-стоп! — прерывает его Жан-Жак. Что-то эта история ему напоминает. Например, когда он выпытал-таки у Отабека… — То есть когда ты подкатил к Плисецкому — это ты моим примером руководствовался? Это, выходит, я собственными руками…

— Жан, — стонет Отабек сквозь смех, — ты помолчать можешь? Я тебе вообще-то в любви пытаюсь признаться!

— Прости, — быстро говорит Жан-Жак, улыбаясь так широко, что губы болят. — Прости-прости! А ты не мог сначала сказать «И я тебя тоже», а потом вот это всё?

Отабек, всё ещё смеясь, качает головой, и Жан-Жаку больше ничего не надо. Он не глядя находит ладони Отабека и сжимает его пальцы. Он так счастлив, что не знает, что делать дальше, но это неважно — он готов сколько угодно сидеть, прижавшись к ногам Отабека, и наслаждаться взаимностью своей любви. Их любви. Он всё ещё не может этому поверить.

— Я тебя тоже, — говорит Отабек, склонившись и слегка — Жан-Жак больше угадывает, чем чувствует, — касаясь губами его чёлки. — Вообще-то, наверное, я в тебя первый влюбился.

— А когда? — с любопытством спрашивает Жан-Жак. — Я — перед Четырьмя континентами. То есть я понял тогда, а так, наверное, даже раньше.

— Ещё в Канаде.

— Охренеть, — потрясённо говорит Жан-Жак. — Всё это время? Ничего себе ты скрывал. А я с Изабеллой… ой, блин. Прости. Я такой мудак был, да?

— Иногда, — соглашается Отабек. — Но я тоже, в общем. Ревновал, как сволочь. Особенно на прошлом Гран-при. Потом самому стыдно стало, когда увидел, как тебя… ну, в общем, подумал, что я твой друг, я тебя должен поддерживать, а сам злюсь, хотя ты ничего не сделал. Нормально же, когда у друга появляется девушка. Радоваться надо.

Жан-Жак вспоминает, каким взглядом окатил его Отабек, выходя со льда после короткой программы, словно хотел убить на месте, и как он впервые тогда подумал, что из них двоих именно он накосячил, оказался хреновым другом, думающим только о себе, и, наверное, именно это потянуло за собой всё остальное. Но Отабеку не говорит, конечно. Тот ведь ни в чём не виноват. Жан-Жак действительно был тогда идиотом.

Он снова тянется к губам Отабека, и на этот раз они целуются нормально. Без страха, никуда не торопясь. У Отабека обветренные губы, на нижней запеклась тонкая корочка, но если потрогать языком — удивительно нежные. Жан-Жак теряется во времени, наслаждаясь вкусом этих губ, прихватывая их и отпуская, пробуя — что ещё ему позволят? Потом, осмелев, нажимает сильнее, и Отабек уступает, разрешая проникнуть языком глубже в рот. Так классно. Жан-Жак приподнимается на коленях, чтобы не тянуться вверх, и Отабек гладит его плечи, шею, сминает воротник, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке…

Жан-Жак отшатывается и хватает его за руку раньше, чем успевает сообразить, в чём дело.

— Стой.

Отабек замирает, глядя на него тёмными глазами — зрачки почти затопили радужку. Жан-Жака трясёт. Не то от этого взгляда, не то…

— Не надо так. За волосы.

Отабек медленно моргает.

— Я понял, — говорит он. — Извини.

Жан-Жак думает, что когда-нибудь напьётся и расскажет ему всё. Расставит флажки. Чтобы неудачные прикосновения не мешали им больше, а ещё — чтобы однажды Отабек прошёл по этим флажкам, стирая метки Мерсье и оставляя свои. И тогда всё станет хорошо. Жан-Жак в этом уверен.

А Отабек, кажется, не очень.

— Может быть, это всё-таки не самая лучшая идея.

— Не говори ерунды. — Жан-Жак сам сжимает его руки, успокаивая. — Всё будет нормально. Нам же не обязательно… ну, всё сразу, правда?

Потому что, несмотря на все влажные мечты, в реальности он пока не готов к чему-то большему, чем просто поцелуи. Ну, может быть, ещё футболку с Отабека стащить было бы неплохо. Но от мыслей о сексе ему становится не по себе. Не страшно, просто… неприятно. С того дня, когда всё случилось, он даже сам к себе ни разу ни прикасался. Сразу вспоминалось, как Мерсье пытался его ласкать, и становилось противно, и какое уж тут возбуждение, когда думаешь о том, как по тебе шарили чужие руки…

Ладно. С этим они тоже справятся. Нужно немного времени, а время у них есть.

— Конечно. Всё, как ты захочешь.

Жан-Жак обнимает его за пояс и кладёт голову на колени.

— Я захочу, — почти шёпотом говорит он. — Правда. Ты же подождёшь немного?

Глупый вопрос. Отабек — сторожевая башня, он всегда ждёт столько, сколько нужно. Жан-Жак любит в нём и это тоже.

Отабек легко гладит его по плечам, не касаясь шеи. Жан-Жак млеет под его руками и наконец решается задать вопрос, который давно его интересует:

— А с кем у тебя это уже было? Помнишь, ты говорил? Что по своей воле всё по-другому?

Руки на его плечах замирают.

— Какая разница? Это было давно.

— А всё-таки? — не унимается Жан-Жак. Что давно — это хорошо, а врага надо знать в лицо. — Это кто-то из наших?

— Нет.

— Бек, ну ладно тебе! Ты же про Изабеллу знаешь!

Отабек вздыхает.

— Это был парень из клуба, где я иногда диджеил. Почти сразу после возвращения. Мы встречались несколько месяцев, потом расстались. Ничего особенного.

Так-так, после возвращения — это значит, Отабек пытался его, Жан-Жака, забыть. Не вышло. Жан-Жак эгоистично гордится собой. И всё же…

— А ты ещё диджеишь в этом клубе?

— Жан!

— Всё, молчу.

Отабек целует его в висок.

— Успокойся, правда. Мы с ним с тех пор ни разу не виделись. И если ты спросишь насчёт Юры… а, точно, ты уже спрашивал.

— Я тоже ревную, — счастливо соглашается Жан-Жак. — Но с Плисецким я уже смирился. Честное слово.

Отабек тянется погладить его по голове, но вовремя спохватывается и отдёргивает руку. Касается вместо этого щеки Жан-Жака, проводит пальцами вдоль виска — прямо как Леди гладит, так же нежно и чутко. Жан-Жак слегка поворачивает голову и целует его ладонь.

— Предупреждаю заранее, — говорит Отабек, — у нас с Юрой общая показательная. Тебе, эмм, может не понравиться.

Как будто он не знает. На показательных Плисецкий отрывается за всю свою феечность, а Отабек ему в этом помогает. Но странное дело — именно это Жан-Жака не волнует. Вот когда Отабек поправляет Плисецкому воротник куртки или переглядывается с ним на тренировках — волнует, ещё как. А показательная… это же не всерьёз. Просто выступление.

— Что, ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз?

— Ну, у Юры появилась одна идея…

Жан-Жак тихо смеётся. Конечно, у Юры появилась идея. Его тренера, наверное, скоро инфаркт хватит с этими идеями.

Ему так много хочется рассказать Отабеку. О том, как он понял, что влюблён, об их не-свидании в Канныне, о том, как переводил свои признания на казахский и так, собственно, всё и понял. Хочется показать фотографии, сделанные Николь на Чемпионате четырёх континентов, если она их ещё не удалила. Узнать, сможет ли Отабек приехать в Канаду, или Жан-Жак наконец-то приедет летом в Казахстан, или они встретятся где-то ещё…

Но у них ещё куча времени на это. Сейчас же Жан-Жак поднимает голову, а Отабек гладит его по щеке, спрашивает: «Можно?» — и, дождавшись кивка, целует его.

Это важнее.

***

— Жан-Жак, ты в порядке? — в очередной раз спрашивает мама.

— Всё отлично.

Мама беспокоится. После его провала на Четырёх континентах, надо полагать. И заметив, что он не настраивается на предстоящий прокат. Обычно Жан-Жак ещё с тренировки начинает «ловить волну» — настраивает себя на победу, слушает музыку, под которую собирается кататься, ищет нужные эмоции. В раздевалку входит Жан-Жак Леруа — а выходит Король Джей-Джей. 

Сегодня ему ничего этого не надо. Всё в нём, внутри. Никакая музыка не даст ему той спокойной уверенности в своих силах, какую дают воспоминания о вчерашнем дне. О поцелуях с Отабеком, о знании, что он любит и любим. Это есть прямо сейчас и будет завтра. Послезавтра. Всегда? Нет причин считать иначе. Жан-Жак ощущает в себе столько силы, что мог бы откатать короткую вместе с произвольной, и ещё на показательную бы осталось. Но маме этого не объяснишь, вот она и волнуется. 

Николь тусит тут же, рядом. Она сбагрила Леди стайке «Девочек Джей-Джея», и те уже заспамили «Инстаграм» фотографиями надменной кошачьей морды. Николь считает это благотворительностью — любая фанатка мечтает потискать кошку кумира, если самого кумира не удаётся. Жан-Жак считает, что Николь — хозяйка-кукушка, и Леди стоит серьёзно пересмотреть свою лояльность ей. 

Изабелла уже прислала ему фотографию себя с подружками, развернувшими перед камерой большой канадский флаг. «Мы с девочками за тебя болеем! Вперёд, Король! Вернись с победой!» Надо будет не забыть передать им привет после проката, обещал ведь. 

Первым в их разминке катает Никифоров. Русская команда стоит тесной группой, наблюдает. И Кацуки с ними. Кто-то из тренеров назвал их шведской семьёй, с намёком, что поди разберись, кто там кому кем приходится. Особенно Никифоров, который здесь одновременно и как фигурист, и как тренер. Как они это разруливают, интересно? А в прошлом году он, кажется, и Плисецкого какое-то время тренировал. Сложные отношения. Зато наверняка не скучают.

Внезапно Плисецкий оборачивается и ловит его взгляд. Жан-Жак ещё только думает, стоит ли быть вежливым или можно подъебнуть принцессу напоследок, а Плисецкий уже стоит рядом и, быстро оглянувшись на тренеров — их внимание приковано к арене — дёргает его за воротник, вынуждая наклониться. Тонкие руки в прозрачной сетке рукавов оказываются неожиданно сильными.

— Если ты причинишь ему боль, я тебе коньком горло перережу, — чётко шепчет Плисецкий ему на ухо. — Ясно?

Жан-Жаку бы возмутиться таким наездом, но он понимает только то, что Плисецкий защищает Отабека. За одно это он готов его расцеловать.

— Согласен, — говорит Жан-Жак, улыбаясь, как идиот. Плисецкий с подозрением смотрит на него, но отступает. Вряд ли Жан-Жак убедил его в искренности своих намерений, скорее, не хочет огрести от дамы-хореографа, уже следящей за своим подопечным прищуренными глазами. Жан-Жак улыбается и ей тоже, давая понять: всё у них нормально. Разговаривают. Как взрослые цивилизованные люди.

— О, Леруа, и ты здесь, — обращает внимание на Николь Плисецкий. — Пришла посмотреть, как я сделаю твоего братца?

Николь несколько секунд смотрит на него («кумир меня заметил!» интересно, у него при виде Отабека тоже такое дурацкое лицо делается?), а потом резко задирает толстовку. Жан-Жак не успевает ужаснуться мысли, что его малолетняя сестрёнка собирается показать Плисецкому сиськи, — под толстовкой оказывается ярко-красная футболка. С золотыми буквами «JJ» на груди.

— Посмотрим ещё, кто кого сделает, — говорит Николь.

У Жан-Жака сдавливает горло. Его сестра. Фанатка Плисецкого. Чёрт.

Плисецкий, вопреки ожиданию, не отвечает обычной грубостью и даже усмехается как-то по-доброму. 

— Не забывай, — говорит он Жан-Жаку и уходит обратно к своим — дама-хореограф уже прожгла в нём взглядом сквозную дыру.

Жан-Жак прижимает к себе Николь обеими руками и держит, пока ком в горле не рассасывается.

— Эй! — протестует Николь. Ах да, макияж.

— Можешь за него болеть, — говорит Жан-Жак. — Не обижусь.

— Дурак.

И в самом деле.

— Джей-Джей, у тебя всё хорошо? — мама подходит ближе, глядит с тревогой. Она наверняка видела, как Плисецкий держал его за ворот, и решила, что у них конфликт.

— Всё в порядке. — Жан-Жак улыбается во весь рот. — Юра пожелал мне удачи.

В некотором смысле так оно и есть. Если бы Плисецкий не одобрил их с Отабеком отношения, «Отъебись от моего бро, мудила канадский!» было бы самым мягким, что услышал бы Жан-Жак. А коньком по горлу — это, считай, благословил.

Он оборачивается к арене — Никифоров вот-вот закончит. Отабек стоит возле калитки, ему скоро выходить. Пальцы одной руки постукивают по бортику, в другой вертится бутылка воды. Волнуется. Почти незаметно со стороны, но от этого не лучше.

Жан-Жак бросает маме: «Я сейчас», — и подходит к нему.

— Мен сізге алтын медаль алуға тілеймін.

Не зря же учил.

Отабек оборачивается, удивлённо приподнимая брови.

— Неожиданно. А себе?

— А мне ты пожелаешь. — Жан-Жак забирает у него бутылку и, оглядевшись — не видит ли кто? — сжимает в ладони холодные пальцы. — Ты лучший. Покажи им всем.

Отабек улыбается, а Жан-Жаку до слёз жаль, что нельзя его поцеловать прямо здесь.

— Спасибо, жаным. Непременно.

Надо для него тоже придумать что-нибудь такое, чтобы только они двое понимали. Вот откатают короткую — и придумают. Жан-Жак смотрит, как Отабек отдаёт тренеру чехлы и выезжает на лёд. Тренер, кстати, спокойный такой. На Жан-Жака смотрит доброжелательно, не как на соперника его ученика. Интересно, Отабек ему рассказал? Хотя бы намекнул? У них в стране с однополыми отношениями проблемы. Могут не понять. А Жан-Жаку плевать, пусть хоть весь мир знает. Не понравится Казахстану — Отабека давно уже ждут в Канаде. Жан-Жак только рад будет. То есть возмущён, конечно, но лично за себя очень рад.

Он отпивает глоток воды и чувствует — пусть это даже его воображение — вкус губ Отабека. Уже знакомый. У японцев это называется «непрямой поцелуй» или как-то вроде того. Действительно, есть что-то неуловимо интимное…

— Жан!

Он вздрагивает и оборачивается — мама стоит в нескольких шагах позади, и лицо у неё бледное от возмущения.

— Что ты делаешь?!

А что он делает? Жан-Жак недоумевающе оглядывает себя, пол, Отабекова тренера рядом. Потом взгляд падает на бутылку в руке, и до него доходит. Ну да, конечно, такие вещи вбивают на уровне рефлексов ещё юниорам: нельзя оставлять без присмотра коньки, нельзя выпускать из рук еду и воду, если упаковка вскрыта, нельзя ничего брать у других. Азы безопасности. А он расслабился. 

— Да ладно, мам, всё в порядке, — примирительно говорит он. — Это Отабека, он всегда за таким следит. Не волнуйся.

Но мама хватает его за руку и тащит от арены, в проход между трибун. Жан-Жак следует за ней, удивляясь такой настойчивости, затем спохватывается — Отабек же вот-вот начнёт! — и аккуратно притормаживает. Так, чтобы не выглядеть капризным ребёнком, вырывающимся из маминых рук. Впрочем, свидетелей уже нет — от арены их не видно.

— Давай попозже, а? — просит он. — Там Отабек катает, мне надо посмотреть.

Мама отпускает его руку, но встаёт посреди прохода, загораживая путь обратно. Жан-Жак подавляет раздражение. Самое удачное время, блин.

— Мам, я серьёзно.

— Жан, твоя беззаботность переходит всякие границы. Так нельзя.

— Я же тебе сказал, — терпеливо повторяет Жан-Жак, — это вода Отабека. Я не стал бы брать у кого-то другого. Он очень ответственный и всегда следит за своими вещами. Всё абсолютно безопасно, правда.

Лицо мамы смягчается, и она кладёт ладонь на плечо Жан-Жака.

— Жан, я знаю, что ты доверяешь своим друзьям. Но помни, пожалуйста, что сейчас вы не друзья, а соперники. Это не страшно, просто будь осторожнее. Знаешь, лучше не давать никому повода для разочарований. Будет гораздо неприятнее. Поверь.

Нет, вот только не опять. Жан-Жак подавляет нервный смешок: кажется, мама снова хочет как лучше, а выходит наоборот. Она не виновата, конечно, она не знала про Мерсье и не знает про Отабека, и он бы мог сейчас согласиться, сказать, что она права и он обязательно учтёт её совет на будущее, но… он не может. Даже ради её спокойствия не может допустить мысль, что Отабек бы его подставил.

— Ладно, — говорит мама, принимая его молчание как согласие, — поговорим об этом потом. Будем надеяться, что на этот раз всё обойдётся. Просто помни, что здесь ты можешь доверять только себе и своему тренеру, и никому больше. Даже если вы очень хорошие друзья.

У Жан-Жака в груди творится что-то странное: крутит и давит, как будто там собирается ураган, и он с трудом может вздохнуть — так его распирает. Он понимает, почему признался вчера, почему Отабек позволял себе игру слов, зная, что может спалиться. Когда в тебе живёт чувство такое сильное, что подчиняет себе всю твою жизнь, его невозможно скрыть. Оно будет искать любые, самые крохотные трещины и щели в стене, которой ты отгородился от всего мира, разъедать и подтачивать их, и однажды тебе понадобится только повод, чтобы эта стена разлетелась на острые прозрачные осколки.

— Забавно это слышать, — говорит Жан-Жак, не узнавая своего голоса. Что удивляет — ему не страшно. Совсем. — Только, знаешь, почему-то как раз тренер нажрался на банкете после Гран-при и трахнул меня. А не кто-то из друзей.

У мамы приоткрывается рот и бледнеет лицо. 

— Что… — она замолкает. Наверное, стоило как-то мягче это сказать, запоздало думает Жан-Жак. Всё-таки это про её сына. — Что ты такое говоришь?

— Что тебе, возможно, стоит узнать у Мерсье, почему он сбежал в Денвер. Возможно, он боится, что я рассказал вам, что он меня… — Жан-Жак не может сказать дальше. Он о сексе-то с мамой никогда не говорил, только с отцом, а тут такая тема…

Его охватывает нерациональная, детская обида: почему он должен говорить об этом вслух? Она же его мама! Разве она не знает, когда одному из её детей больно? Почему она сама не заметила, что с ним что-то не так, не спросила ещё тогда? Люсьен же заметил, а он всего лишь младший брат... 

Мама прижимает пальцы к губам.

— Жан? Это правда?

Он очень надеется, что это риторический вопрос.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Ну, знаешь, о таком как-то не очень хочется говорить.

— Господи, Жан! Как же ты…

Мама обнимает его, и он чувствует, как дрожат её руки. И обида мгновенно уступает место раскаянию: не надо было говорить ей, или как-то потактичнее постараться, что ли, вечно он ляпает всякую херню, не подумав.

— Да ладно, мам, — бормочет он, обнимая её в ответ. — Сейчас уже всё нормально. То есть не нормально, конечно, но я над этим работаю. Я уже даже к психотерапевту записался. То есть почти записался. То есть я его вроде как нашёл.

Отабек в этот момент предложил бы сразу перейти к последней версии, думает он, и невольно улыбается. Кстати, об Отабеке…

— Просто чтоб ты знала, — говорит он, — если бы не Отабек, я бы свихнулся ещё тогда. И слил бы весь сезон, а не только Четыре континента. Он для меня сделал больше, чем любой психотерапевт. И вот это вот, — он показывает бутылку, — просто фигня, поверь. Если бы он хотел меня утопить, то мог бы сделать это всего парой слов.

Он думает, не сказать ли заодно и о том, что у них с Отабеком вроде как роман, но решает, что лучше потом. Не стоит вываливать столько шок-контента за один раз.

Мама ничего не говорит, только обнимает его крепче, и Жан-Жак вдруг замечает, какая она маленькая. Едва достаёт ему до подбородка. Он, конечно, на коньках, но всё равно здоровый лось, а ещё у неё в волосах видна седина, у самых корней…

— Мам, ну хватит, — неловко просит он. — Давай потом обо всём поговорим, ладно? Там, наверное, уже Кацуки катается, мне выходить скоро. Мам? Ну, мам…

***

Когда они наконец возвращаются, Кацуки уже завершает прокат. Жан-Жак смотрит на таблицу (ого!), ловит встревоженный взгляд Отабека. Так жаль, что не удалось посмотреть его выступление. Теперь только в записи, и Жан-Жак, конечно, ему всё объяснит, но надо же было из всего дня пропустить именно эти три минуты…

Он стоит у бортика, ожидая, пока со льда уберут цветы и мягкие игрушки. Кацуки всегда набрасывают столько, что хватило бы на небольшой детский дом. Мама всё ещё держит его за руку, и он как никогда ясно чувствует, что она рядом. Он такой дурак, что столько времени не решался ей рассказать. Это же его мама. 

— Извини, у меня с французским совсем плохо, — говорит подошедший Отабек. — Но я тебе тоже. Ты понимаешь.

— Ага, — радостно отзывается Жан-Жак. Он понимает прекрасно.

Когда он отдаёт маме блокираторы, Отабек поднимает ладонь в традиционном жесте «дай пять». Вместо того, чтобы хлопнуть по ней, как положено настоящим бро, Жан-Жак расслабляет пальцы — и на несколько секунд они крепко сжимают друг другу руки.

У Жан-Жака слегка кружится голова, словно он вдохнул слишком много кислорода, но это не мешает, нисколько. Он чувствует их всех: маму, Отабека, Николь в красной футболке с его инициалами, «Девочек Джей-Джея» на трибуне. Дома, в Монреале, папа с Люсьеном смотрят онлайн-трансляцию, и Изабелла тоже. Все, кто любит его, следит за ним, не отрывая глаз. Желает ему победы. Он так благодарен им. Он готов сделать для них невозможное. Взять золото. Стать чемпионом мира. 

В нём столько любви, что кажется, грудь вот-вот взорвётся изнутри. Она толкает его вперёд и вверх, расправляет крылья за спиной, делает тело невесомым. Больше нет преграды между ним и остальным миром, и страха тоже нет.

Когда звучит музыка, Жан-Жак отталкивается ото льда — и летит.


End file.
